Dog Days of Summer
by GaymerBoi88
Summary: Its been a few years since the Mind Flayer incident. Now Will and Mike are high school seniors in Hawkins High starting their summer break. Dustin's visiting his relatives out of town. Lucas is spending time with Max. Jane is going on some fishing trip with her dad. Will and Mike get to spend their summer break together. *Warning Gay Smut Content* Byler Pairing
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The last bell of Hawkins High rang through the small red bricked building. The cheers and chatter among the students pouring out of their classes signaled the start of summer break. It was a beautiful sunny afternoon as the birds sung through the air. Will Byers was the first out the class and walked away from the crowd that poured out the classroom. Deeply inhaling fresh air then let it out with a small smile on his boyish face.

There was suddenly weight on him as a long lanky arm wrapped around his small shoulders.

"You ran off without me," Mike accused in a cute pout. Will stumbled a little as they started to leave the school grounds.

"No, of course not. I just wanted to get out of class before I got trampled on." Will's nose brushed up against Mike's black shirt. Somehow, it smelled of fresh morning pine mixed with something uniquely Mike.

"Earth to Will. I repeat. Earth to Will." He gently poked Will's temple.

Will shook his head and looked up at Mike, "What?"

"Asked if ya wanted to hike in the forest," Mike said.

Will cleared his throat,"Oh, sure. I don't see why not?"

"You ok? Your face is red," Mike thin brows frowned. He brought his hand up to Will's forehead, "You're burning up. Are you getting sick?"

"No, but uhhh...It's so hot today, ya know?" Will stuttered.

He pulled his hand from Will's forehead,"I guess so," brows furrowed in confusion on Mike's pale face.

"Are the other's coming too?"

"Well...I think Dustin's visiting his relatives out of town. Lucas is spending time with Max. Jane is going on some fishing trip with her dad. I hope you don't mind. It feels like ages since just you and me hung out."

Wind blew softly through the forest as leaves crunched underneath their feet. The birds were chirping and unseen critters scurried as they passed by. Soft brown hair cascaded over Will's face from a breeze, so he tucked some behind his ear. Will always loved this forest because he could just be away from it all, often drawing the landscape or some animal that didn't realize they were the subject of his art.

Shoulders bumping into each other as they walked to their favorite spot. The old rusty railroad tracks that was overtaken with foliage. Mike plopped down beside it and pulled off his black faded backpack. Will sat down beside him, knees bumping into his and set his baby blue backpack on his lap.

"You hungry, Will?" Mike asked.

"A little I guess."

Mike grabbed his bag, rummaged through it and pulled out a bag of cool ranch Doritos. He handed it to Will with a smile. Mike moved to lay down and tried using his hands behind his head as pillows, but he looked uncomfortable. He sat up abruptly, looked to Will and grabbed his backpack from his lap. Will made a sound a protest until Mike gently placed his blue backpack just to the side of Will.

"What are you-" Will was cutoff by his best friend scooting over and laying his shaggy head on his lap.

Will felt so much heat from blood rushing to his cheeks that he was a little woozy.

"You make such a great pillow," Mike grinned up at him from behind those soft black curls.

Will couldn't help but smile back at him. He opened the bag of cool ranch Doritos and started munching on them. His stomach growled at him for skipping school lunch that day, Mike chuckled at that. Will glanced down at Mike who was staring at the chip bag.

"No, they're mine," Will teased with a chip close to his mouth.

"Please, Will?" Mike's soft lips pouted and wined like a wounded puppy. He even pulled his hands up like a dog waiting for a belly rub.

"Who's a good boy?" Will cooed playing along.

"Ruff! Ruff!" Mike stuck his tongue out and panted.

Will took the chip he was about to eat and held it in front of Mike's mouth. Mike softly grabbed it with his teeth, but his lips grazed Will's petite fingers. Some of the blood from Will's face went elsewhere. Grabbing another chip, he ate it and licked off the cool ranch flavoring that had covered where Mike's soft lips had touched. The thought made Will twitch in his pants, he was pretty sure Mike could feel it. If he did, he didn't give any obvious reaction to it.

Will just kept alternating between feeding himself and Mike. He felt himself get harder every time Mike's lips graced his fingers. At this point, Mike had folded his knees up with his feet planted firmly on the ground. They had finished the bag, though there was still some crumbs left. Mike tilted his head back and shook whatever little bit into his waiting mouth. Most of the crumbs fell into his mouth, but some completely missed, landing on Will's lap.

"Oh shit, sorry!" Mike apologized as he pushed himself up on his arms and tried brushing the crumbs off Will's pants.

Will had involuntarily moaned when Mike's elegant fingers grazed his bulge. Mike looked up at him. Will was frozen with his lips trembling and staring with tears welling up. He shot up from the ground and bolted into the darkening forest.

"Wait! Will! Come back!" Mike shouted and tried to chase after him, but strap on Will's backpack caught his foot. He fell with a big thud and the wind knocked out of him.

"Will…." was the last thing he said before passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mike came to as he groaned in pain then pushed himself up. He clenched his teeth while he took a ragged breath that made him cough painfully a couple times. The forest was getting darker, hooting of owls and crickets chirping. The shadows of the branches seem to loom overhead, trying to grab him.

"Will! Will!" He shouted with hands cupped to project his voice. The tingling sense of panic made the hairs on his neck stand on end. The familiar, yet almost forgotten feeling he had when the Demogorgon had taken Will to the Upside Down all those years ago.

His head throbbed from his own yelling so he stopped, dusted off the dirt and leaves that stuck to his wrinkled clothes. He threw on bag and grabbed Will's forgotten one. There's only one place that Will would go to be alone.

Mike trekked through the forest to Will's house. He walked towards the weather beaten fort made of broken branches that was covered by a sun bleached blanket. Fort Byers was Will's own personal Fortress of Solitude. Among their group of social misfits, Will was quiet one. But that's what made if all the more special when he would laugh, smile and make dumb faces. Mike liked that little smile he does just before he laughs.

He stood by the sign that read 'Castle Byers' and there was sniffling behind the worn out pastel drapes that acted a barrier between them. Mike was about to knock on the sign, but decided against it and set his hand back at his side.

"Will? Are you ok?" Mike spoke softly as if Will was a frighten animal, ready to flee at any chance.

"Password," Will croaked out and cleared his throat.

"Radagast," Mike said without hesitation.

Mike moved the drapes to see Will huddled in the corner with knees up to his chest. There was two small piles of DC and Marvel comics piled neatly on the faded torn quilt that covered the ground. Mike sat in the opposite corner to give him some space, though it was a little difficult with his long lanky legs. Will was trembling, but from crying or the cold breeze that crept though the wooden fort, he didn't know.

"Please, tell me what wrong? Was it something I did?" Mike set their backpacks down next to him.

"No...I'm...I'm what's wrong. I'm a freak." Will stuttered, voice somewhat muffled by his arms over his knees.

"Why would you say that? You're not a freak, Will."

"I'm not normal. I feel so different," Will sniffed and wiped his nose with the back of his hand.

"Wait." Mike gave a worried look, "You don't mean like before? Is it the Mind Flayer?"

"What? No, not like that," Will shook his head at that. Mike sighed a relief.

Mike reached out to place a comforting hand on Will's shoulder. He'd rather give him a tight hug, but was worried he would dart off again in the night. "You're my best friend in the whole world. You can tell me anything, you know?"

Will stared right in Mike's eyes, "I'm different than most guys," Will stated vaguely.

Mike had a feeling what Will meant, but he didn't want to jump to conclusions. He was like 80 percent sure what this was about. He had accidentally brushed against Will's hard-on when he was wiping the chip crumbs off his lap. Will wasn't the only one who had gotten hard. He'd wanted something other than Will's fingers in his mouth.

Perhaps, he could somehow hint he understood and that he felt the same way. Maybe he could use a metaphor or whatever it's called, just in case if he was way off.

"I think I get what you're saying. Umm like for example, most people are expected to like pepperoni and cheese, because it's considered normal and traditional. But I don't like pepperoni and cheese. I tried Pepperoni and cheese but, I realized I didn't like it. I liked Hawaiian pizza instead, even though many think it's weird or gross. A lot of people might hate Hawaiian pizza, even though it doesn't affect them liking pepperoni and cheese." Mike rambled out like verbal diarrhea.

For a while, Will just gave him a blank look and then started laughing. So much that his small body was shaking from it. Mike was startled at the reaction after his long deep speech, "Hey! I was being serious here." Mike crossed his arms in a huff.

Will chuckled, "What the fuck are you talking about? Are you hungry or what?"

"Ok. I suck at metaphors or whatever. I was trying to explain that I don't like girls," Mike blurted out without thinking. What the hell? Did he just really say that out loud. Mike mentally face palmed himself.

Will gazed into his eyes like he was looking into his soul. Mike's clammy hands trembled at his side as he chewed his bottom lip. A chill ran down his spine and he wiped some sweat that almost dripped in his eye.

"Uh..say something, please?" Mike said meekly.

"Are you joking?" Will's eyes narrowed accusingly.

"Huh? I know I joke a lot, but when have ever joked about something like that."

"So, you're not messing with me?" Will said sharply.

"I cross my heart and hope to die." Mike made a cross motion over his heart.

"Ummm...I don't like pepperoni and cheese either." Will said.

"I thought that was your favorite kind?" Mike responded automatically.

"I wasn't talking about pizza. You know, metaphor or whatever it's called." Will gave a small smile and sniffed. Will stretched out his legs next to Mike's so they were side by side.

"Oh!" Mike chuckled to himself for being so stupid. "So…. I was wondering if there was someone you would like to share pizza with?" Mike felt his face ablaze.

"I think I got someone in mind. I just wished they would have told me sooner that they liked Hawaiian too." Will scooted closer to Mike so they sat should to shoulder.

"Wanna share with me?" Mike turned towards Will and slipped his hand into Will's smaller ones.

"I would love to," Will gave him that big smile that Mike loved so much.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They had left Castle Byers holding hands and decided to head over to Will's cozy three bedroom house. Mike was nervous as hell after awkwardly coming out to Will and was relieved that he was right about Will being gay too.

They came up to the porch of the Byers' residence, Will knocked on the door and a few seconds later the sound of the dead bolt unlocking startled them. They forgot they were holding hands and let go as if they had burned each other. The door swung opened to a worried Joyce Byers in a loose black shirt and gray sweatpants.

"You had me so worried, Will!" his mom pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, mom. I didn't mean to make you worry. We were hanging out in the forest," Will winced a little and returned the hug.

She glanced sideways and noticed Mike standing right beside her son. She grinned at Mike and pulled him into the big hug with Will. She nearly squeezed them to death despite her small stature. After what felt like a few minutes, she stopped her bear hug of death.

Joyce ushered them into the house, "I didn't know when you would be home, so I didn't make anything. How about I order some pizza?" Joyce offered from the kitchen.

At that, both Will and Mike turned to look at each other and started giggling like school girls. Joyce looked at them like they were on drugs. Which only made them start laughing harder. A moment later they had calmed down, wiping at fake tears.

"Sure, one large Hawaiian, please." Will said with a huge grin. Mike felt his face get warm and he grinned back at him.

"Are you staying over for dinner, Mike?" Joyce said.

"Yeah, I just need to let my parents know," Mike walked over to the old mustard colored rotary phone on the wall next to Mrs. Byers.

Mike called his house and after a few rings, "Hello?" he heard his mom's voice.

"Hi Mom. I wanted to let you know that I'm at Will's house. Would it be alright to stay over here for dinner?" Mike asked.

"Sure honey. It's pretty late, so are you spending the night too?" Mike's mom asked.

"Um..I'm not sure. Let me ask. Hold on," Mike covered the mic with his left hand and turned over to Mrs. Byers.

"Hey Mrs. Byers-I mean, Joyce. Would it be ok if I spend the night?" Mike asked politely.

"You know you're more than welcomed to, Mike. You're a part of the family." She said with a smile.

He smiled back and moved his hand off the mic, "Joyce-I mean, Mrs Byers said it's alright."

"Do you need any clothes or anything, honey?" His mom asked.

"I think I have some clothes here," Mike said as he glanced at Joyce.

"I washed Will's clothes a couple days ago. Some of them were a little too big for him so I figured they were yours. If not, you can barrow some of Johnathan's clothes." Joyce informed him.

"I should be ok. Thanks Mom."

"You're welcome. Have a goodnight, honey."

"Goodnight, Mom." Mike hung up.

After Joyce had called Pizza Hut, she announced she was gonna take a bath and left some money on the kitchen counter. They were on the couch watching Back to the Future. Mike was slouched somewhat on the armrest and Will laid sideways. He was resting his head on a pillow beside Mike's lap and Mike absentmindedly ran his fingers through Will's soft brown hair.

"If you could go back in time, what would you do?" Will asked out of the blue.

Mike had suddenly stopped his hand in thought, "I would go back to stop you from leaving my house that night."

"Huh? What night?" Will asked confused.

"The night you were taken. The night I thought I lost you," Mike choked out.

Will could feel Mike's fingers trembling on his head. He turned to look at Mike's eyes through his shaggy black hair and Will grabbed his shaky hand. "It's not your fault. You didn't lose me. I'm right here." Will took their joined hands over his chest.

Will gently bit his lip, "If I could go back…I would have asked you out to dance, but you asked El. I remember being so jealous of her that she could ask to dance with you."

"Well, about that. When I was dancing with Jane, I kept looking over at you and I was imagining myself as that girl you were dancing with." Mike confessed.

"You imagined yourself as a girl?" Will giggled out.

"Ha ha very funny. Not like that, but I wanted to dance with you instead of Jane." Mike said.

"I wish you would've asked me, but I probably would have chickened out or thought you were joking around." Will said.

"I was scared you would reject me or even worse that you would hate me. I didn't want to lose you again, because I'd just got you back," Mike explained. "When did you realize, about yourself?"

"While I was in the Upside Down." Will said calmly. Mike had flinched. They hadn't talked about that place in years.

"What do you mean?" Mike said as he started to rub his thumb over Will's hand.

"I was so scared and alone, but not just because of the Demogorgon. I didn't think I was ever gonna see my mom, Johnathan or my friends again," Will gazed in Mike's deep brown eyes. "What terrified me the most was that I didn't think I would ever see you again." Mike could feel Will's heart thumping faster at the confession.

Will let go of his hand and sat up on the couch. For a second, Mike had thought he was gonna leave, but that thought was squashed when Will pushed his shoulders down and tried to crawl over him. Mike took the hint and laid out longways on the couch, head on the armrest. Will moved like a tiger about to pounce between Mike's open legs and was dangerously close to his hardening dick. Will braced his hands on either side of Mike's head on the armrest and looked down at him with a smirk. He pressed his hips down grinding into each other's jean covered hardons. They both let out a breathy moan at the sensation.

The door bell rang, startling them.

Will gracefully propelled himself off Mike with the armrest into the other side on the couch. Mike panicked with his flailing awkward limbs and tried to sit up, but he tumbled off the couch in a thud. Will chuckled, stood up and helped him to his feet.

Mike noticed Will's tented jeans as he got up and Will followed his gaze. His face flushed red as he tried to adjust himself to make it less obvious, this made Mike try to stifle a laugh with a hand. Will gave him a sly grin and bravely reached out to give Mike's own growing problem a quick squeeze as payback. Mike made a sound like a mouse squeak and this made Will snort.

He went towards the kitchen counter where his mom left them money for the pizza. He tried stretching down his shirt to cover his crotch, but that wasn't really working. So he adjusted himself so that his boner was pointed towards the waistband. After pocketing the money, he waddled over to the door like a penguin. He made his way past Mike who was back on the couch awkwardly holding a pillow over his lap.

He unlocked the door to see the Pizza Hut delivery guy. He was tall and lanky with thick curly red hair that was barely contained in the Pizza Hut cap, "One large Hawaiian, right?" He said with a slight lisp that showed his braces. He held the large pizza box with a long arm up against his hip.

"Yeah, that's right," Will said and went to pull out the money out his pocket, but he dropped it in the process. So, he crouched down to pick it up, "How much is it?"

The pizza guy was silent after he stood up, so Will looked up at his face. His once pale slightly acne covered face was beet red. Will noticed the guy's gaze was looking down and he followed it to show the head of his uncut boner was poking out a little out his underwear waistband.

Will's face flustered with intensity and he shoved all the money in the delivery guy's hand, "Uhhhh keep the change!" Will said as he grabbed the pizza, slammed the door shut and breathing heavily with his back pressed against it.

He tried to subtly readjust himself, but Mike had turned his head looking at him with predatory eyes and licked his lips. The sight caused Will's dick to twitch at what it would feel like to have those pink lips around him. The image flashed of Will running his hand in Mike's shaggy hair as went down on Will as they looked at each other with lust filled eyes.

"Was that Pizza Hut? Could you get some plates, Will? I'll be right out." His mom's voice came from the hallway.

"Uh pizza's here! Of course, mom!" He shook off his hormonal thoughts. He placed the pizza on the dinning room table. He pulled out some plates from the cupboard and turned off the movie.

Mike and Will sat next to each other one side of the dinning table as they waited for Will's mom.

He leaned over to whisper in Will's ear, "Wanna know something interesting?"

"Sure," Will shrugged his shoulders in response. He took a bite of his slice of pizza.

"I heard that eating pineapples makes you taste sweeter," Mike said then took a slow bite of his Hawaiian pizza.

Will looked at Mike, brows furrowed in confusion. Mike glanced down at Will's lap licking his lips and then stared deep in his eyes. Will's eyes widened in silent realization and mouth slightly opened as his breathing became irregular.

"Can I test that on you?" Mike said.

"T-Tonight?" Will stuttered and then gulped.

"Only if you really want to."

"Hell yeah..." Will breathed out and clamped a hand over mouth.

Will's mom came into view wearing some dark red flannel pj's, and her hair slightly damp from her bath. "How's the pizza, guys?"

"Delicious. Thank you Mrs. Byers," Mike answered.

"Oh, just call me Joyce. Mrs. Byers makes me sound like a teacher or an old lady," Joyce grabbed a slice on her place and started picking off the pineapples. "I don't care for pineapple on my pizza. Does anyone want them?"

"I think Will does," Mike said innocently. At this, Will was in the middle of taking a bite and started to cough. "Geez Will, don't forget to swallow," this only made Will's face redden and cough more.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They went to Will's room after his mom hugged them both before going to bed. Will started to dig in his dresser for some more comfortable clothes. He grabbed his black shirt with the faded yellow Batman symbol in the middle and some slightly over sized gray sweatpants.

"Hey, what am I gonna wear?" Mike said.

Will turned around to see Mike laying on the clean made bed with his shaggy head hung off the edge looking at him. "I don't think I have anything that would fit you," Will said.

"Your mom said she washed some of my clothes with yours. I don't wanna be stuck in these clothes, they got a little dirty when I fell." Mike said.

"When you fell? What are you talking about?" Will asked confused.

"Well...after you ran away from me," Mike said. Will bit his bottom lip and looked down at that. "I tried to run after you, but my foot got caught on your backpack and I sorta fell and got the wind knocked out of me and passed out." Mike rambled out.

"I'm sorry about that. I was scared that would hate me." Will said shuffling his feet.

"I guess you could say that I fell for you." Mike gave a small laugh.

"Stupid," Will rubbed his reddening face and threw his Batman shirt at Mike's face. It stuck on his face so he shook his head, but it didn't come off so he pulled it off.

"Wait a minute. Is this the Batman shirt I gave you?" Mike said.

"Yeah, Why?"

"Oh, it's just I figured you lost it or didn't like it. I don't remember you wearing it." Mike said rubbing his chin.

"I only wear it to bed sometimes," Will explained.

"Are you embarrassed that you like Tim Burton's Batman?"

Will laughed, "Not about liking Batman, but that it made me think of you when I wear it. I guess, I was paranoid about someone finding out that you gave it to me and would tease me about it. That people would put two and two together and they find out that I like you."

"Would that bother you?" Mike quietly asked.

"Huh?"

Mike cleared his throat, "If they knew you liked me. Would that bother you if people knew that I liked you? That we like each other more than friends."

"The teasing I could handle, but I worry about someone wanting to hurt you or us. I don't want to think about how our friends and family would treat us if they knew."

"I get it, I do. But I think our friends would be ok with it and I'm pretty sure your mom and brother would be supportive. My parents on the other hand, I'm not so sure. It's not like they're really religious, but they sometimes talk about Jane like we're dating. Like, sorry mom and dad. It's never gonna happen."

Mike got up from the bed to walk in front of Will and slipped his hands into Will's smaller ones. "Well, whatever happens we'll get through it together. If we can survive a dimensional man-eating monster and a telepathic Lovecraftian eldritch god then we can handle anything, right?" Mike said with such sincerity. Will gave Mike a huge smile and wrap his arms tightly around his waist.

****

It took a little while to find Mike's clothes that his mom cleaned with his. They were Mike's old pj's that he wore, a band shirt he wasn't familiar with and a loose fitting blue basketball shorts. They used to spend the night at each other's house, but sort of stopped. After the whole Upside Down incident he would sometimes get night terrors and would wake up screaming and drenched in cold sweat. He didn't want to worry Mike or have the others pity him.

"I found your pj's. Catch," Will tossed the clothes to him. Mike started to pull off his shirt in front of Will.

"Why are are doing?!" Will whispered loudly.

"Uh, putting on the pj's?" Mike stopped tilted his head like a confused dog.

"Right here?" Will gesture the room.

"Why not? We both get undressed in front of each other for PE." Mike said.

"It's different now," Will rubbed the his forearm.

"Why? Because I like you? That we like each other?"

"Yeah, sort of."

"I like it. Now I can openly check you out without freaking you out. Maybe not in school but in private at least. You can look all you want and more." Mike had a hungry look in his eyes.

"You make a good point. It's only fair I get to look too." Will gulped.

"I wanna do more than just look though." Mike sucked in his bottom lip and glanced down at Will's crotch.

Will felt himself harden at suggestive look and low voice of Mike. His mom should be asleep, but he wanted to be on the safe side. He went to his door and made sure it was closed all the way and locked it.

He went over to Mike looked up at him. Mike was almost a head taller than him., so Will tried to stand on his tippy-toes to be eye level with him. It still didn't quite work so he gently pushed Mike on the bed. Mike scooted on the bed completely and Will crawled on top of him like he did on the living room couch.

Will placed his on hand gently on Mike's pale cheek, looked deep into his dark eyes, "Thank you for being there for me," Will said.

Mike put his hand on top of Will's and kissed the side of it, "I'll always be here for you."

Will slowly moved his head down to look at Mike's soft pink lips. He closed his eyes and tiled his head. Using the hand that was still on Mike's face as a guide as he planted a soft warm kiss on him. It didn't feel odd or gross at all. It felt right, natural. It was the first time he could remember that he felt normal and not like a freak.

Mike was the first to pull from the kiss, "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Will snapped out of the kiss.

Mike wiped something moist off Will's cheek with his thumb, "You're crying. Am I that bad of a kisser?" Mike joked.

Will didn't realize he was crying and wiped at his face. Am I a freak he thought to himself.

"No. You're not a freak, Will." Oh, shit he didn't mean to say that out loud.

"You're amazing, sweet, smart, loyal, cute and I'm proud to call you my boyfriend. I love you, Will." Mike grabbed the back of Will's neck to pull him into another kiss, this time deepening it.

Will pulled slightly away of breath and his heart swelled, "I love you so much, Mike."

Mike kissed him, running his hand through soft brown hair and snaked his other hand to grope Will's hardon through his sweatpants. Will moaned into Mike's mouth and rubbed through the front of Mike's jeans. He tried to unbutton them without looking, but it wasn't working so he made a frustrated growl.

Will sat up and Mike reached out for the hem of the Batman shirt. Will got the hint and hastily took it off and started to pull off Mike's slightly dirty shirt. They struggled taking off Mike' shirt because his face got caught in it. Mike chuckled as he finally got it off him and made an exaggerated gasp like he was ran out of air.

Will got up to take off his sweatpants and stumbled a little as it got caught on his foot. Mike grinned and reached out towards his shoulder to help steady his balance. Mike eyed Will's body up and down, and settled on the tented blue small boxer briefs. There was small moist spot where precum was leaking out.

Mike moved to sit on the edge of the bed and started to unzip his pants, but Will pushed his hands out the way, "I wanna do it," He said as he pulled the zipper down slowly. Mike shuffled out his jeans and Will helped by grabbing it off his thin long legs and tossed it behind him to join his sweatpants. Mike's straining cock was confined in his tight white briefs.

Mike scooted back on the bed and laid his head on the pillow to get comfortable. Will laid on him and started suck on his neck behind his ear. Mike panted and started to thrust his strained cock, trying to get some much need friction. Will placed his hands on the bed next to each side of Mike's waist and looked down on Mike with lustful glee as he grinded their clothed cocks together in euphoria.

Mike held Will close as they continued rubbing cocks together that were only covered by some underwear. They kissed and panted into each other's mouths.

Mike whispered with a shaky breath into his ear, "Can I taste you?"

Will apparently forgot how to talk so he just nodded.

Mike sat up and coaxed Will to lay down. He slowly traced his finger tips from Will's hairline to the side of his face, neck, small heaving chest, his taut stomach, navel with a nice narrow trail of brown peach fuzz that lead to the waistband that hid his cock.

He looked up at Will to silently ask for permission. Will bit his lip and nodded. He focused his attention at the task at hand and curled his finger tips under the waistband. He lifted it up over Will's pretty uncut cock that pointed toward his belly button. He slid the blue boxer briefs down and off Will's slender, but muscular legs.

He slowly wrapped his hand around Will's uncut dick. Despite Mike's Jewish ancestry, his parents weren't really religious so he wasn't circumcised either. It was the only dick he had touched besides obviously his own. He guessed Will was about 5" compared to his own 6". It was slender and cute with a small ballsack and a neat trimmed bush. He wanted to know how far the foreskin retracted so he gently pulled it the down. Will moaned as he pulled his foreskin until the head fully exposed and pushed the skin back up over the head.

Will twitched in his hand and precum pooled at the tip of his foreskin. He brought his face close enough to smell Will's natural musty scent. It smelled sweet and tangy and it made his cock twitch. Pulled away to take off his own underwear before he went to grab Will's hardon again. He twitched again and some precum dripped down it. Without a second thought he moved down the bed and bent down to lick the salty sweet precum trail before it landed on his tight ballsack.

He felt Will's hands in hair and not pushing down, just lightly messaging his scalp with his dull fingernails. This encouraged him to tilt his cock the closer towards him. He put Will completely in his hungry mouth and his dick jumped on his tongue spilling more of his salty sweet nectar.

"Fuck, it feels so good, Mike. I don't know how long I'm gonna last."

He tongued in the foreskin as he started to bob on his dick. He pulled off a little to nip the loose foreskin and sucked it back in his mouth sucking hard. He stuck his tongue under the skin and around the head. Will was the perfect size to fit in his mouth and just grazed the back of his throat if he accidentally went too far with nose hitting his pubes.

"Oh shit. I'm gonna cum soon," Will warned him.

Will tried to gently pull him off his dick. He wasn't lying when he said he wanted to taste him. He was only half joking about the pineapple thing he overheard some jocks talk about their girlfriends. He kept sucking until he felt the first cum shot. He held still until he felt Will shot about 5 more over his tongue and stopped pulsing. His swallowed quickly just in case it caused a gag reflex. That wouldn't be sexy at all. It was bitter but not as bad as he expected. He left the dick in his mouth until it shrunk and fell out.

"Wait. Did you swallow? Sorry, I tried to warn you and pull you off me," Will panicked.

"Well, I did say I wanted to taste you," Mike said smugly.

"I'm not gonna lie and say that wasn't the hottest thing I seen or felt," Will panted.

"Who knew that Will Byers was such a perv."

"You are, too"

"Let's be pervs together then."

"If that's the case. I kinda wanted to try something."

"Ohh kinky. Do tell,"

Will's face was super red and his 3" flaccid dick started to get hard again.

"It might be messy so we should try in the shower."

"Golden Shower?"

"Eww no."

"What is it then?"

"Don't laugh ok?"

"I'll try not to."

"I want you to cum on me." He said quickly.

"Oh my god"

"Um just forget I said anything."

"Oh fuck, I wasn't expecting that. That sounds so hot. Where? Your face?" Mike felt his cock leak precum.

Will rubbed his reddening face, "No, not my face, but I wanna feel you shoot your load on my cock. I wanna jerk off with your cum as lube."

"Oh my god. What happened to Will Byers? You're not him." Mike jokingly accused.

"If you don't want to, just say so." Will pouted.

"Oh, I totally want to," Mike slowly unlocked the bedroom door and peaked out to make sure the coast was clear. He grabbed Will's hand and pulled them into the bathroom across the hallway. He quietly shut the door and locked it. He pulled open the shower curtain and stepped in the bathtub.

Will stepped in front of Mike and grabbed his dick for the first time. He was hard and about an inch bigger than him. His pointed more less straight out compared to his that curved slightly up. He felt the familiar loose skin at the head and realized he was uncut too.

"Huh? I thought you were Jewish?" Will asked confused.

"I am, but my parents aren't really religious. So I didn't get cut." Mike explained.

Will started to jerk off Mike and would sometimes rub his thumb over the head to smear the precum. He kept jerking him off and some precum dripped over his hand. He was curious what Mike's precum tasted like. Will knew he liked his own and would often eat his while he jerked himself off. He took his hand that was covered in Mike's precum and brought it up to his opened mouth. He stared right in Mike's eyes as he stuck his tongue out and licked the side of his hand clean.

"Mmmm you taste delicious," Will obscenely licked and smacked his lips.

He grabbed Mike's dick with the hand that was now covered with saliva and gripped him firm and jerked his off faster than before.

"Fuck...I'm close, Will. Get ready," Mike reached out to grab Will's hard cock with his left hand. He moved Will's hand off his cock and he held his own cock with his right hand just in time before he started to shoot. He pointed his cock down a little to shoot his load all over Will's dick that he was holding with his left hand.

Will's cock twitching like hell as Mike finished shooting his load on his dick. It was warm and silky, better than lotion. Afterwards, he took over jerking himself off. I sight and feel of Mike shooting his warm musty load on his dick was so overwhelming. It didn't take long at all to feel that familiar tingling in his balls.

"Ah..I'm gonna cum again," He said just in time to shoot his load on Mike's softening dick.

"That was-oh my god. I've never cum so hard in my life."

"I think we need a shower," Will said as he looked at their cum covered bodies.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They laid basking in the afterglow in their underwear on his bed. After they took a quick shower to wash off the evidence of all the fun they had. Since it wasn't that cold, they covered themselves with just a blue plaid comforter. Despite Mike being taller, he insisted that Will be the bigger spoon. Will had his left arm tucked underneath Mike's slender waist. While he rested his other hand on the waistband of the white briefs. Mike's chest rose up and down as he slowly breathed. He wasn't sure if Mike was awake or still replaying the events of the night like him.

Will couldn't believe how much his hormone addled mind seem to take control, making him do and say things that he only imagined in his wet dreams. He was glad that Mike didn't freak out or judge him when Will asked Mike to cum on him. He got some porn videos from his brother before he left for college as a parting gift. It was obviously straight porn, but he didn't mention that wasn't his cup of tea. He could just focus on the guys in it anyway. He saw a scene where a muscular guy was fucking a blond bimbo on her back and pulled out and just cummed on her pussy. He wanted to try that but except with a guy, of course. He imagined himself on his back in bed, with Mike leaning over him. His legs wrapped around Mike's slim waist as he pushed in gently, gazing at him to make sure he wasn't in pain.

He started to get hard in his boxer briefs, plus it didn't help that Mike's ass was nearly pressed against his crotch. He heard a groan come from Mike as he pushed his ass back against his hardon.

"Mike?" he said softly, he didn't want to wake him up if he was asleep.

He heard a loud squeaking like sound, Will glanced around confused until a foul smell invaded in nostrils. Realizing that Mike farted, he slapped his ass out of reflex. This caused Mike to jolt up taking the blankets with him as he rolled off the bed with a soft thud.

Mike sat up to glanced around sleepy and confused on the hardwood floor beside the bed, "Huh? Wha-What happened?"

"You farted!" Will scolded as he tried to wave the smell from his face.

"Sorry, I was asleep. I can't control my farts while I'm asleep. That would be a weird super power if I could," Mike said brows furrowed in thought.

"It's still gross." Will face was scrunched up in disgust.

A sly grin crept on Mike's face until it was a full blown grin. He gripped the blanket with both hands and threw it over the both of them completely on the bed.

"Dutch oven!" Mike announced.

The sound of birds chirping outside his window had woken up Will. Without opening his eyes, he felt something poking his thigh. He opened his eyes to find Mike had turned around in his sleep facing him. Glancing down to notice tented white briefs pressed up against his bare thigh. Will adjusted his body to press his hardening bulge of his boxer briefs into Mike's regular white ones. He looked up at Mike to see that he was still out. Will started to roll his hips and grind into Mike's hardon. He heard a groan and noticed that Mike started to grind back in sync. Startled, Will quickly looked up to find that Mike was staring down at him with a smirk and flushed cheeks.

"I wouldn't mind waking up like this more often. It's a lot better than a stupid alarm clock," Mike said.

"I'm uhh...sorry?" Will stuttered out, his face tingly and hot.

"Don't be. You're welcome to molest me all you want. Just don't like stick your dick in my mouth while asleep. Not that I don't like sucking your dick, but I don't want to choke or accidentally bite down."

Will winced at the thought. Mike sat up from the bed and turned around to face him. He crawled back on the bed over to Will with his arms on ether side of Will's head. Mike bent his head down to plant a soft kiss to Will's cheek and pulled back.

"I would give you a more proper kiss, but I don't wanna kill you with my morning breath," Mike said.

"Wow, such a gentleman," Will chuckled.

"I'll show you how much of a gentleman I am," Mike started to roll his hips into Will's.

Will opened his legs apart to allow more from for Mike to press into him. They both started to pant at the feeling. Will would jerk his hips to meet his. Will placed his hands on Mike's hips to stop him.

"Something wrong?" Mike said.

"No, just need a towel or something so we don't make a mess on my bed."

Will scooted off the bed and grabbed the towel off the floor they used when they showered together. He laid it out on his bed and pulled down his boxer briefs. His boner gently smacked making a slight precum trail where it hit below his navel. Mike got the hint and sat on the edge to pull off his tight briefs. He threw it on the ground along with Will's and patted the towel to motion for Will to lay down.

Will laid on the towel and Mike moved back between the opened thighs. They both moaned at the contact of their dicks touching each other. Will opened his arms invitingly and Mike went down to press their chests together. Mike snaked his arms around Will in a hug and Will ran his hands into Mike's shaggy black hair. Mike started to grind with their mixed precum acting as sticky lube. Will's hips jerked erratically in motion with Mike's. Mike's face was pressed into his neck and Will felt him sucking.

"Ugh...I'm close.." Will whispered into Mike's ear.

"Me too.." Mike replied in between pants with his hot breath on his neck.

A loud knock on the bedroom door startled them, "Good Morning, breakfast is almost ready!" Will's mom announced happily.

"Ok Mom, I'm coming," Will answered without hesitation.

Just then Will's dick started to twitch and cum, most of it on his stomach and navel. Mike groaned softly in his ear and he felt Mike's dick pulse and start to cum all over his dick and balls. They laid there in a sticky mess for a little while panting.

"You told your mom that you're cumming," Mike snorted out.

Will slapped him in the back of the head and this caused Mike to laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Will and Mike took a quick shower, not together unfortunately. Mike went to barrow some clothes from Johnathan's old closet. He decided on a band shirt that he vaguely recognized and some worn black jeans before heading out to the Byers' kitchen. Will had already got dressed into some faded blue jeans and a simple black shirt. He was helping his mom setup the small dining table.

The strong aroma of freshly cooked bacon in the air made his mouth water. Joyce was flipping pancakes with a metal spatula and humming a tune. Mike moved to help Will with setting out the plates of juicy bacon, pancakes and a bottle of maple syrup. His own mom always bought the generic store brand that was usually too watery and not sweet enough for him.

They sat across from each other while Joyce was on the long end of the small dinning table. They all started to grab food onto their empty plates. Will quickly grabbed a few pancakes and only a couple pieces of thick cut bacon. Mike was having a salty craving and took a pancake and more bacon than him, trying not to drool as he did.

"Thanks mom, you're the best", Will grabbed the maple syrup and poured all over his pancakes, drenching them. He started to shovel pieces that were dripping with the thick sweet substance. Will closed his eyes, moaning with a small smile.

"You're welcome, sweetheart." She smiled fondly at her gracious son, not at all bothered by the way he was eating.

"You make the best pancakes and bacon ever, Joyce. Not like my mom's. Her bacon is dry and the pancakes are usually burnt."

Mike's eyes widened, "Oh crap, please don't tell her I said that."

Will snorted and struggled to not spit out his chewed pancakes. Cheeks were full, making him look like a cute chipmunk. Will's shoulders trembled as he tried to contain himself, but a tiny bit of syrup dribbled out.

Mike subconsciously licked his lips at the sight. The familiar heat crept on his face while his dick twitched and harden a little. The maple syrup made Will's lips glossy as it dripped slowly down. So without a second thought, Mike reached over to wipe a thumb over Will's sweet glossy lips, then placed his now sticky sweet finger between his own lips. Tasting delicious maple and Will at the same time, he sucked it clean with an audible pop.

The sudden realization of his actions dawned on him that they weren't alone. Mike mentally face palmed and scolded himself at forgetting Will's mom was there. He was too entranced by the sight of Will's soft lips and wanted to taste him again. He glanced up at Will gulping down, cheeks now back to normal. Will had a wide frantic look like a scared caged animal.

Mike wasn't even this scared when he first encountered the Demogorgon, all those years ago. Thoughts crossed his mind, like imaging Joyce lunging at him with a shiny fork and stabbing him in the eye. Or her strangling him with her bare hands and watching as the life faded from him. A cold sweat drop almost went in Mike's eye as he stole a glance at Joyce.

* * *

Will had no idea what the hell Mike was thinking, as he gently wiped the syrup that had slipped its way out from his lips. Staring at Mike dumbfounded while he sucked his thumb clean. A sudden cold chill shot through his spine and the sudden urge to run and hide gripped him. Cold rehearsed thoughts flashed in his head about worse case scenarios. His mom yelling and crying, telling him to leave and not come back. Or his mom and dad getting together, just to team up and call him a fag with disgusted looks on their faces. Fighting against that instinct to flee, Will dared a look at his mom.

Out of all the things that he thought his mom's reaction would be, her with a small smirk gracing her face wasn't one of them.

"So, how long has this been going on?" Her eyes shifted between the both of them.

Will wasn't sure if he should be relieved or terrified by the calm way she asked the simple question. He also wasn't sure if the question was directed at him or Mike, probably both.

Will opened his mouth about to say something, but Mike blurted out," I asked Will out yesterday." With a pause then added, "If that's alright with you, Mrs. Byers?" He heard Mike gulp loudly.

Will's face flared up in embarrassment. The blood rushed to his head making him feel light headed. His mom stood up suddenly, causing him to close his eyes and flinch. He gave a shocked yelp when he was pulled into an awkward hug that had him and Mike smashed together. Apparently, she moved over to them when he had his eyes closed expecting yelling or hitting. His mom had an arm around each of them, pulling them almost in their unfinished food.

"About time!" She announced as she let go and stood up with her arms on her hips.

"Huh? Wha-What?" Will stammered out, his mouth agape. "You're not mad?"

She walked back to her seat and sat back down, "Why would I be upset, honey?"

"I dunno. It's not normal, I guess. Boys are expected to like girls. It's a sin." Will chocked out.

"You know I'm not religious. Even if I was, it still wouldn't change the fact I will always love you." She reached over the table to touch his hand. Her soft fingers rubbed soothing circles on the knuckles.

He felt fingers threading his other hand and turned to look at his hand. He glanced up to see Mike's soft smile. He felt his face burn and his heart skip a beat. A nice warm feeling spread in his chest as he shyly smiled back.

"Oh my god. You guys are SO adorable!" His mom practically yelled in excitement.

Will was so caught up in the moment with Mike. He forgot they had an audience. Startled, they quickly snatched their hands back as if burned.

His mom made a motion like she was holding an invisible camera. She even made a click sound and finger motion like she took a picture. "Wish I had one of Johnathon's cameras right now. You two are so cute together."

"Mom, please stop." Will muttered out.

Mike started chuckle and copy the same motion his mom had. He pulled out his own invisible camera to point at Will. "Say cheese!" Mike copied the same clicking motion and sound effect.

"Not you too!" Will shouted. This caused both Mike and his mom to pause and then laugh to together. The weight on his shoulders that he didn't realize he'd been holding for years lifted. Will began to laugh with them. He stopped as tears welled in his eyes.

"Will? Something wrong?" Mike quiet concerned voice reached his ears.

He looked up and tried to blink the tears away, but a few dripped down his cheek. "No, nothing." He sniffed and smiled. "I'm finally happy."

"Sorry to interrupt, but could you pass the syrup?" Joyce said.

"I love you, mom." Will said after he passed the maple to her.

"I love you, sweetheart." She poured the syrup on her pancakes and took a couple of bites. "If anyone messes with either of you, I want you to tell me."

She took her fork and made a quick forward stabbing motion, "If they do they'll get a for right in their eye." At this Mike snorted and almost choked on the bacon he was chewing.


	7. Chapter 7

After an emotional and awkward event that was breakfast, Will washed the dishes while Mike dried them. They both thanked his mom and she gave them a warm hug in return. Will and Mike headed back to the bedroom. Will gently closed the door. He turned to see Mike with a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"Why are you so smiley?" Will tried to sound serious, but couldn't help it. Mike's smiles were always so contagious.

"I'm just happy for you. Not the first person I thought we would tell, but that makes telling the gang about us easier, right?"

Will nervously rubbed his arm, "Not exactly the way I wanted to come out. I was terrified. I thought she was gonna yell and kick me out."

"Come on, Will. Your mom wouldn't do that. I thought she was gonna pounce on me like a mama bear and tear me apart." Mike shuttered at the thought.

Will rubbed with reddening face, "I'm not mad, but what the hell were you thinking? You practically sorta indirectly kissed me with that whole syrup fiasco."

"Honestly? I wasn't. You were like teasing me with your lips covered in maple and that adorable face when you were eating pancakes. I totally spaced out and forgot your mom was right there. On the bright side, at least she didn't catch me sucking you off. I would have panicked and said something stupid."

Will changed his voice, poorly imitating Mike, "It's not what it looks like. He has a snake bite and I'm sucking out the venom."

Mike chuckled and then made a hissing sound like a snake with his tongue as he looked Will up and down.

"You're a dork." Will responded with an eye roll.

"But I'm your dork." Mike pouted.

"Oh my god, that was cheesy." Will couldn't help but smile. His face muscles weren't used to smiling so much, it was starting to hurt.

"I'm a super cheesy supreme quesadilla." Mike beamed.

Will corrected, "Your MY super cheesy supreme quesadilla."

"Now you're getting it." Mike stepped closer to wrap his arms around Will's waist. Will's eyes trailed down to notice how cute Mike's butt looked in his brother's old jeans. So, he grabbed two handfuls of that cute ass and gave a nice big squeeze.

Mike was started and yelped and he laughed at that.

"Hey mom! I'm heading over to Mike's!" Will announced out loud just before they headed to the front door.

"Wait Will!" His mom yelled from behind her door. She rushed out, clutching her small black hand purse. She unzipped it, pulled out two twenty bills and handed them to him, "Here you go honey."

Will hesitatingly took the money, "Huh? What's this for?"

"Well I thought now that you're dating and I whole heartily approve that it's Mike. Not some dumb jock that's young, dumb and full of…." She cleared her throat. "Anyway, what I was saying was I made some bad choices your age and I'm so proud of the man you are becoming."

Will's heart swelled with pride as he hugged his mom. He uttered out quietly, "I was so scared that you would hate me."

His mom rubbed his back in a soothing manner, "Oh honey, I would never hate you. No offense sweetheart, but I'm not surprised you're gay. Usually boys can't stop talking about girls they like. It wasn't like any girls around school weren't looking your way either. I actually thought you would have told me sooner."

Will pulled away from the hug with a shocked expression, "Wait, you already knew? And here I was freaking the fuck out for no reason." She gave a quick stern look at the swear.

"Hey, watch it mister." She casually pointed at him.

He winced, "Sorry. So, this is for us?" He flashed the money before pocketing it.

"I figured you two would wanna go out or something. On a date. By the way, I'm not gonna stop you two from...ummmm...being intimate." Will looked down to study his shoelaces at that moment. His face felt like it was on fire.

She paused to clear her throat, "I know for a fact that's not possible or realistic. Just to let you know, I want you two to be safe and that means I would rather wear ear plugs than let you go somewhere dangerous like a dingy dark alley. Or in the car, the upholstery would be ruined, not to mention cost a fortune to replace."

Will wished the floor would open up and swallow him whole. He stole a glance over at Mike. He was probably just as red as him. Will couldn't remember the last time he's ever seen him so embarrassed. If it wasn't for all the weird sex lecture he was enduring. He would have thought the sight of Mike red faced, looking down while shuffling his feet to be adorable. He looked like he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. The gay cookie jar.

"Don't be so embarrassed, Will. I'm not that old. It wasn't that long ago I was a teenager too. Just remember to use plenty of lube and have patience." She patted his shoulder as she told him this.

Will backed away and gawked at her, "Why? What? How would you know that?" He stuttered out without thought. "You know what? Nevermind."

"Oh ok, but we haven't gotten that far yet." Mike muttered out.

Will whipped his head to face him dumbfounded, almost spraining his neck in the process. Mike really needed to think before saying the next thing to pop in his adorable shaggy head of his.

"Well, we should really get going, mom. Thank you so much for the money. I'll call if we're gonna be out late." Will suddenly said, hoping she didn't hear what Mike said. He swung the door open and pushed Mike out before he could blurt out anything else stupid.

After Mike was pushed abruptly out the Byers' house, they headed toward his own. He didn't realize that he said that out loud. Not until Will looked at him like he was crazy, pushed him outside and made him stumble over his own feet.

He walked and lightly kicked at some small rocks in his way, "I'm sorry that I said that."

Will turned to look at him as they walked, "I know you didn't mean to. Just try to think before saying stuff like that."

"Oh, so you don't think about that." Mike replied quietly after looking around to see they were alone.

"What do you mean? Oh, you mean about _that_?" Will paused before responding, "Well I have thought about that but more like the gist of it. I don't know how to….you know...like prepare for it." Will made some odd hand gestures to try explaining but failing.

"Well, considering that is where you shit. It's probably a good idea to poop before hand. I heard granola helps you because of fiber or something like that." It was another one of those times that Mike should thought first before blurting the first thing that came to his mind. Will was oddly silent so he turned to see his reaction.

"Umm ok? As nasty and crude as that was. You actually made a good point. School doesn't exactly cover gay sex in sex ed. They just say sex is bad before marriage and they show you some nasty STDs using a slideshow on a projector to detour you from it."

Mike scratched his head, "Maybe the library? Probably just got some biology books. That wouldn't help us at all. You know what? We could check the internet on my computer in the basement."

"Wouldn't that stuff be blocked by your parents or they snoop what you've been searching?"

"My parents barely even use it. I don't even think they have an email account. Even if they check the history, I know how to delete that stuff."

"Oh yeah? What kind of stuff have you been searching? Hmmm?" Will raised an elegant eyebrow at him.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"


	8. Chapter 8

They walked through the somewhat empty neighborhood towards Mike's house. Shoulders bumping into each other while their hands would occasionally brush against each other. Will could feel the comforting warmth that radiated off Mike's slender hand. He fought back the urge to reach out to thread his own shorter fingers between those longer ones. He looked around cautiously, paranoid that someone would see it. He wasn't worried so much about what they would think, more so what they might do.

Hawkins was a small town in Indiana, not like places like Los Angeles, California. He heard that there were parades about people like him and Mike, for gay people. The idea of a place that people wouldn't mind two guys holding hands or that they kissed seemed like a distant dream. Would they ever get something like that here? Maybe just in the privacy of their own place, hidden from view of judging eyes of peers and strangers. He was so grateful that his mom didn't yell or kick him out. He knew his mom loved him, but still that thought of what if. He used to have that dark inkling that his mom would hate him for being gay. What about the others? What would his friends think about him? About Mike and Will being together. Would they keep it a secret or tell them? Would Mike choose them over him? He felt his chest clench in pain at that idea.

"Will, are you ok?" He looked up to see Mike's face with a look of concern. He hadn't realized that he stopped walking.

"I was just thinking..." Will said.

"About what?" Mike said and placed a warm hand on his shoulder.

Will looked down and cleared his throat, "Nothing. It's stupid."

"I don't think it's stupid if it's bothering you." He felt Mike start to rub his arm.

Will sighed, "I was thinking about our friends. Do we tell them about me? Us?"

"That we're together? As boyfriends? Yeah, if that's okay with you, of course." Mike said with a smile.

"I'm kinda scared about how they would react? What if they stop being our friends." Will started to panic.

Will's hand started to tremble and then he felt Mike's hand slip into his and squeeze, "You know what makes you, me and our group of friends so awesome? It's that we're the social outcasts of school. We're weird, geeky, nerdy or whatever unusual thing that doesn't make us popular. But because of that. It makes being different or unusual the thing that makes us unique. It makes our bond with our friends stronger, not weaker. Being gay doesn't define you or me, but it is something else that's a part of you. Like your hair or eye color, it just is."

"I guess I never really that of it that way. More like it was a secret or something. So it's a part of me like my eyes or hair. Something I'm born with that I have no control over."

"It's not like you just woke up one morning", Mike made an exaggerated yawn and stretched his arms out like he just woke up, "You know what? I'm gonna start my day by liking dudes. I should start my breakfast with a mouthful of dick, the breakfast of champions."

This caused Will to laugh then Mike joined in. They started to walk again, "Oh? Is that how it was for you Mike?"

"Well, you do taste good with syrup, so I wouldn't mind a mouthful of Will in the morning." Mike licked his lips as his gaze lingered to Will's crotch.

Will's dick twitched at that, he put his hand in his pocket to hold it down, He whispered, "Hey stop it. You're gonna give me a boner."

Mike tried not to look at Will like he was eyeing a juicy steak. An image flashed in his head of Will naked beside him. He covered that cute dick of his in maple syrup. Pulling down his foreskin and poured a little on that pink head, pulling the skin back up and watching as it ooze out over loose skin at the tip. Sticking his tongue in there as he licked the head clean.

They were already heading up to the porch of his house. He saw that the car wasn't in the driveway. So he figured his parents were out shopping or something. He fumbled for the keys in his pocket and opened the door. He pulled Will in and locked it.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Will said.

Mike placed his hands on Will's face gently and tilted his head to the side, "This is why." He leaned in to kiss him.

Will responded by grabbing his ass and pulled him closer. He could feel him hard on his thigh. Mike moved so their hardons would rub against each other, only some pieces of clothing separating them.

"As much as I would want to cum. I don't wanna walk around with cum in my pants." Will said as he pulled away panting.

"We should go to the basement." Mike said.

"Oh, so romantic." Will rolled his eyes and fanned his face dramatically.

"We should check out on the computer, ya know. About gay sex." Mike whispered the last part like someone would overhear them.

"You mean, like right now?" Will sounded panicked.

"Well...I want to be prepared, you know when that time comes. No rush or anything, I just wanna learn about it. If we decide we wanna try it. I have no idea how it works. Besides like the obvious that the dick goes into the butthole somehow." Mike made the motion with his index finger going into his closed fist.

"I don't think an ass is designed to have something going in it. It's usually an exit only highway. Does it hurt? What if we shit while do it? That would be embarrassing and I would have to threw away the blankets or worse the mattress. I guess that's why we gotta learn about it. Anyway, shouldn't there be a better word than butthole?" Will asked.

"What about manhole?" Mike suggested.

"That just makes me think about Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Pizza."

"Cowabunga, dude!" Mike yelled out. Will snorted and Mike laughed.

They made their way downstairs to the cold dusty basement and Mike flicked the light switch on without looking. He headed to the computer and plopped himself on the gray swivel computer chair. Mike logged in the password to his own account. Will pulled an old wooden chair beside Mike and leaned on his shoulder to get a better look at the small monitor. The computer did it's login chime and the mouse pointer turned into a small hourglass as it loaded.

After the computer loaded, Mike double clicked on the AOL browser on the desktop, "So...What should I look up?"

Will hesitated, "I dunno...How to have gay sex?"

Mike typed it in and waited until some results showed up. He scrolled down and found some forums about gay sex and clicked it. A banner popped up displaying 'Are you 18 years or older?'. They both were 18 years old this year, but would that really stop anybody that wasn't from entering the site? He had seen some porn sites, but they usually loaded so slow and the internet would cut off whenever Nancy called her friends or some boy. He clicked on the yes box. The banner went away and then it showed a list of things like 'Are you top or bottom?', 'Anal' and bunch of other things.

"What do you want me to click on?" Mike asked.

"Click on the top or bottom one. What's that mean?" Will pointed at the screen with the link.

The site said that 'bottoms' were guys that preferred to get penetrated and that 'tops' were the ones doing the penetration. They were also guys that liked both called 'versatiles' or 'verse' that didn't mind either way.

"Basically guys that like to get fucked are called 'bottoms' and guys that wanna do the fucking are called 'tops'." Mike summarized.

"Fucking is something you do on a cheap date then decide to go the motel 6." Will said flatly.

Mike reached up to run his hand through Will's soft brown hair, "Hey, I don't mean that would be like that with us. I don't have money for motel 6 anyway."

Will snorted and gently slapped the side of his head. He cleared his throat, "Umm...What do you think you would want?"

"Well since I still have my butt cherry and I'm assuming you do too. We could try both ways and see if we prefer whichever way feels good." Talking about this was making his pants feel a little tight. Maybe Will was in the same situation. He didn't want to rush this and he didn't want to pressure him into doing something he wasn't comfortable doing.

"Hey, click on that." Will snapped him out of thought and pointed to another link labeled 'Preparation and hygiene'.

It talked about how you should use plenty of lube and that silicone ones are preferred, but they cost a little more than water based ones. Water based ones are cheaper, but they wear out especially for anal. It says not to use oil or oil based lube on condoms or toys because it breaks them down somehow. It says absolutely do not use soap or lotion because it would burn your ass.

That last part caused him to chuckle a little and he pointed it out to Will. He did that cute little giggle that he loved so much and always put a smile on his face.

It also states that you should try eating more fiber rich foods like vegetables, grains, etc. Guess he should have listened to his mom when she told him to eat his greens.

"Hey, I was right about the fiber stuff. Granola bars have fiber, right? I should probably start eating my vegetables, huh?" Mike said.

"I think your mom would think you were possessed or joined a cult if you started asking for vegetables for dinner."

"I was just thinking about how she always tried to get me to eat more broccoli or other greens. Who would have known she was only trying to help us have sex?" They couldn't stop the laughter that filled the basement.

Their laughter died down as they continued to read the forum. It said you should use a douche with clean water to clean inside your ass. Usually a couple hours before having anal sex. What would that even feel like? Like having voluntary diarrhea?

"Wait. I thought 'douche' was just a cuss word. Not a real thing to clean yourself with. Like 'hey douche bag! Yeah you!'." Mike said.

Will added, "Wouldn't calling someone a douche bag be more of a compliment? Like they get rid of the dirty assholes?"

Mike laughed and said, "Yeah, douche bags help gay guys have anal sex. Maybe we should tell a bully, 'Thank you for being such a douche bag because you're actually helping gay people have buttsex."


	9. Chapter 9

Mike was browsing on the site some more and saw a link that said 'Types of Sex'. He clicked on it, the page changed to one showing a list of links about various sex acts. Some he recognized were like 'anal' and 'oral', those were the obvious ones.

He looked over to Will shifting in the seat next to him. His lips silently mouthing the words as he was read the screen. "Anything you wanna check out?" Mike asked.

"Ummm...What the hell is 'Rimming'? Will pointed at the link.

Mike moved the cursor to where Will was pointing at and double clicked. Another tab popped up that opened to a completely different site. It wasn't the forum site, but a porn site.

The images slowly loaded to a muscular guy bending over like he was mooning at the camera. The picture loaded completely to show another equally muscular guy kneeling behind him with his hands spreading the other's white ass cheeks. The guy behind him was also sticking his tongue around his slightly hairy butthole.

Will's face was scrunched up in disgust and confusion, "Is that guy seriously licking that dude's asshole?"

"That takes 'kiss my ass' to another level. What if that guy just takes a huge fart in his face?" Mike said and made a farting noise.

"Or instead of getting a milk mustache, he gets a chocolate mustache?" Will bemused.

Mike put an index finger across his upper lip to simulate a fake mustache, "Pardon me good sir, I seem to have something on my face."

They both looked at each other and laughed. Mike clicked off the tab with the naked guys. He pointed at another thing called 'Fisting', whatever that was.

"I'm kinda scared to click that." Mike pointed at the word on the forum site.

"What is that? Sounds more about fighting then sex. Mortal Kombat! Finish him!" Will punched in front of him and made a sound like Bruce Lee.

Mike put his hand on Will's chest and jerked his hand back in front of himself like he pulled out Will's heart. He held the imaginary heart in his hand and motioned like it was still beating with sound effects and all. A few seconds later, he clenched his hand like he smashed it, "Fatality!"

Will clutched his chest in mock horror, face in shock and made a strangled cry. He suddenly stood up from his seat and stumbled around before dramatically falling to the ground. He twitched around for emphasis before he stopped and tilted his head with his tongue out.

Mike stood up and said with an announcer voice, "Scorpion Wins!"

He put his fist into his other hand and bowed.

Mike bent down and reached a hand out for Will. He helped Will to his feet and Will brushed off some dust off his pants. Mike tried to sound like a kung fu master, "You have much to learn young grass hopper."

Will made a low dramatic bow, "Yes, Master."

Will moved in front of the computer and sat in the empty computer chair that Mike was using. He grabbed the mouse and double clicked.

"What. The. Fuck!" Will pushed away from the screen and rolled away.

"What?! What's wrong?" Mike looked at Will's started face.

Will pointed at the screen while he turned his face away from it, "H-He's treating the guy like a s-sock puppet!" Mike didn't have any idea what he was talking about until he focused his attention from Will to the monitor. He moved closer to the screen and dragged the other chair to get a better look

It took awhile to register what Mike was seeing. It appeared to be a slim blond guy that was leaning over a table, away from the camera. There was another guy with black hair behind him that was crouching down low behind him. At first he thought he was jerking off the blond from behind, but then realized that the arm wasn't going around his ass. It was in fact going through his ass and up to his forearm. Like he was some kind of human glove. Or a gay sock puppet?

"Do gay people really do that? Wouldn't that hurt like hell?" Will said.

Mike decided that was enough gay sex education they needed right now and cleared the browser and shut down the computer. He picked up the chair and moved closer to sit in front of Will.

Mike reached out and ran a through Will's soft brown hair. "We don't have to do anything like that. I didn't even think that was possible before today anyway."

Will looked up with a cute blush, "Well, I have thought about you in me but not like that."

"I can't lie and say I haven't thought about that too. I was curious...what it would feel like both ways." Mike confessed.

"With an arm too?" Will lifted an arm, examined it and leaned over to glance a look at Mike's butt in the seat, "I know my arm is pretty slim but I dunno if it would fit, Mike."

Mike playfully slapped at Will's head, but they chuckled as he dodged it. Their laughter died as Will grabbed Mike's hand and threaded threaded their fingers together.

Will rubbed his shorter thumb over the back of Mike's pale skin. "I thought about..ya know. What it would be like to have me in you." Will said.

"You're adorable Will, but just say it."

"Fine! I want to have intercourse with you!" Will shouted. Good thing the house is empty or that would have been awkward to explain.

"Oh yeah that sounds hot." Mike said sarcastically. "How about, I want to fuck you, Mike?" Mike said.

Will cleared his throat, "But that sounds sleazy. I want to make love to you, Mike. I mean like not right now but in the future. Even if I wanted to, we need to clean ourselves. I don't wanna umm...have an accident."

Mike brought their held hands together and kissed the top of Will's knuckles. "You know what they say, shit happens."

Will sighed, "Oh my god, you're such a dork."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Mike bemused.

Will leaned over to kiss Mike as he ran his hand through Mike's dark shaggy hair to the back of his head. Will pulled away with a smile, eyes shining in the dim light, "It's one of the reasons why I love you, Mike."

Mike smiled back, "I know."


	10. Chapter 10

Will got up from the computer chair and Mike followed suit. He pulled Mike in by the shirt and then wrapped his arms around his narrow waist to grab Mike's soft ass. Will's hands groped on each side of Mike's supple butt cheeks. Will held him closer to as Mike cupped the side of his chin and tilted him up to meet him in a deep kiss. Mike's other hand was massaging the back of his neck and blunt nails lightly scratching his scalp.

Mike gently sucked on his bottom lip and nibbled on it. Mike swiped his tongue over Will's lips and Will tentatively met his. They panted in each other's mouths as their tongues rubbed and probed each other. Will moaned at that and he could feel Mike harden against him. Will started to get hard on Mike's slender leg. He wanted to grind their dicks together but he couldn't because Mike was like half a foot taller than him. He tried to tippy toe but couldn't quite reach, he ran a hand through his damp hair and growled in frustration.

Mike chuckled, "What's wrong?"

Will pulled away and looked up at him, "I want to feel you against me."

"You already are." Mike said.

"No, I mean like," Will gestured towards their equally tented pants.

"I get it now. Let's use the couch over there," Mike looked over to the old couch in the corner of the basement.

Will responded with unbuttoning Mike's jeans and Mike kicked off his shoes and started to pull off the loaned shirt. Will crouched down to pull down the jeans and Mike stepped out of them. Will palmed Mike's tented briefs a little when he got up and Mike moaned.

Mike reached the under the hem of Will's shirt, his fingers grazed Will's skin on his waist making him giggle. Mike pulled it up too fast so Will's head and arms got caught in it. Will flailed his arms up to pull it off his head.

He couldn't see Mike through the fabric of the shirt in the struggle, but he definitely heard him stifle a laugh. Will tried not to sound pathetic, "Don't just stand there. Help me."

Mike laughed out, "Ok ok. Hold still." Mike grabbed the shirt collar and stretched it over Will's head and pulled the rest off his arms. Will tucked sweaty hair from his face behind an ear, after he threw the offending shirt on the ground next to Mike's.

Will didn't want to fall on his face if Mike helped him out of his jeans next. So, he stepped away when Mike started to reach for his jeans next. Will playfully slapped his hands, "I think I got this one, Mike." He balanced on a leg and lifted each leg to pull off a shoe. He popped the button off his jeans, pulled them down and shook it off his leg.

They both looked at each other in their respective underwear. Will in his usual boxer briefs and Mike in tight briefs. Will grabbed Mike's hand and led them to the old brown couch. Mike reached out to grope Will arousal through the underwear. Will's dick twitched as Mike continued to grope him. Will couldn't wait so he pulled Mike's underwear down his thigh. Mike stepped back to pull the underwear the rest of the way off and threw it with their discarded clothes. Will pulled his off too and added it to the pile.

Mike laid on the couch and pulled Will on top of him. They moaned when their hard cocks made contact. They kissed as they grounded their hips. Will's cock twitched and precum leaked out his foreskin. Mike grabbed both cocks with his long fingers and jerked them off together. They moaned while they kissed while Mike jerked them off.

Mike pulled out of the kiss and whispered, "I want to suck you."

Will thought he would cum on the spot at those words. "How?"

"Hold on." Mike said. He sat up to grab a pillow to put behind his head so he wouldn't hurt bang it on the wall.

Will got the hint and stood on the couch with his legs on either side of Mike's thighs. Since he was short enough, his crotch aligned perfectly with Mike's face. Will bent down to look at Mike and he looked up with a grin. He quickly grabbed Will's leaking dick in his mouth.

"Oh fuck!" Will said and he braced himself with the wall to keep from falling. The sudden wet warmth of Mike's mouth was overwhelming.

He felt the warmth leave his cock and Mike grabbed his waist with both hands. He looked down at Mike confused.

Mike's face was flushed scarlet, "Umm...I want you to...ya know… hump my face..." the blush spread to his neck at that.

Will's dick twitched as more precum beaded at the tip of the foreskin. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah..Just uh...be gentle.." Mike once again grabbed Will's dick but just tilted it towards his opened awaiting mouth.

Will put his hands on the wall for support and looked down to avoid poking Mike's eye out with his dick. Will pushed his hips gently and watched as his cock slip past Mike's lips. Mike licked the precum off his foreskin as pushed in more. Worried about hurting Mike, he only pushed in about halfway. Regardless, it still felt wonderful and he pumped in and out. He kept his focus on Mike's face for any sign he was hurting him. Will ran a hand through Mike's shaggy black hair and Mike looked up at him.

Will panted and started to feel his balls tighten, "I'm close." He tried to pull off but Mike held his hips in place.

Will moaned as his dick shot cum in Mike's mouth. Mike gripped his hips firm as kept twitching in his mouth. Mike's cheeks puffed a little, holding it all in without spilling out. When Will's dick stopped moving, Mike swallowed it in a few gulps. Mike panted, "How the hell do you cum so much?"

"Sorry?" Will said.

"Don't be. It's super hot actually. The taste is ok, but more like something that's apart of you inside me is kinda sexy. It makes me wonder more about how it would feel for you to cum inside me." Mike confessed.

"Didn't I just do that?" Will face burned.

"I mean yeah, but I was talking about your dick in my ass." Mike licked his lips.

"I've wondered about that too. We've only been with each other, so I know we don't have any sexual diseases. Just more or less gotta be hygienic to avoid umm...accidents."

Will looked down at Mike's dick hard with precum dripping from the foreskin, "Need a hand with that?"

"I'm on a hair trigger right now and I didn't bring any tissues." Mike said.

Will smirked, "It's fine. Don't worry about it."

"What do you-" Mike was cut off as Will fell to his knees and took him in his mouth. The salty sweet tang of precum covered his taste buds. He stuck his tongue in his foreskin to get more of that taste. He felt Mike push his damp hair from his face. "Oh shit Will. I'm gonna cum soon." Mike tried to nudge his shoulder in warning, he stopped sucking but held the dick in his mouth.  
He moaned out while his dick spasmed and shot cum on his waiting tongue.

After Mike's dick was done shooting, Will swallowed it in one gulp and grimaced at the taste, "I think you need to eat more pineapple."

"Hey Mike, can I use the-" Nancy stood in shock at the bottom of the basement stairs in her blue cashier apron.


	11. Chapter 11

"It's not what it looks like! He..He was sucking out poison! Yeah!" Mike spouted out lamely from the couch as he tried to cover his boner with his hands.

Will jumped off him so quickly like he was electrocuted. He stumbled on the ground to the pile of clothes. He grabbed Mike's briefs in a panic and put them on and slipped on his jeans to cover. Mike starred at his sister's dumbfounded face as she stood with her mouth agape at the face of the stairs.

"You were supposed to be at work right now," Mike said annoyed and Will's underwear hit him in the face.

He pulled it off and turned away from Nancy to slip it on from the couch. He nearly fell off the edge of the seat from the sudden movement, long awkward limbs splayed on the cold basement floor. He quickly went to grab the jeans on the ground and slipped them on. He took Will's shirt because he was already putting on the one that belonged to his brother. He struggled to put it on since it was a tad smaller. He finally got the damn shirt on, but it didn't quite cover torso. So a couple inches of his midriff was exposed, making him feel like some kinda gay belly dancer.

Nancy coughed in her hand, "You know what...I'll use the computer later." She turned around and made her say up the basement stairs.

Mike heard sniffling behind him and he whipped around to see Will on the ground as he hugged his knees to his chest. He wiped his nose with the back of his hand. Mike dropped down to wrap his long arms around Will's smaller frame.

He pressed his face into shoulder length hair that covered Will's neck, nose rubbed against the soft bare skin there as he breathed in Will's natural scent. "Hey Will, what's wrong?" Mike said softly and placed a gentle kiss below his ear.

"Wha-What if she tells your parents? And..And they tell you to stop seeing me? I don't want you to get in trouble because of me. They'll think that queer Byers kid turned you into a fag." Will choked out that last part.

Mike wiped a tear off Will's face with a thumb and leaned in for a chaste kiss. "I'll talk to her, ok? I don't want to hide how I feel about you. I'll come out to them. I don't wanna treat you like some kind of dirty secret, because you're not. I love you. I'm eighteen now, so my parents can't really stop me from seeing you. If it's ok with you, I want you by my side when I tell them. I don't want them to think I'm just confused or I just haven't found the right girl, or some shit like that."

He got up and offered a hand for Will. He quickly wiped at his puffy eyes and grabbed his outstretched hand. He pulled himself up with the support of Mike. They embraced each other and Mike once again sunk his face in the side of Will's soft warm neck.

"Can't say that doesn't sound terrifying as hell. But you've always been there for me, so of course I'll be by your side. To be honest, I think I'd rather face a Demogorgon than to tell your parents that we're dating." Mike responded with a snort in his neck.

"Let's go up to my room." Mike said.

They put their shoes on before heading upstairs and went to Mike's room. It was a little messy with clothes on his bed and floor. Mike grabbed one of the shirts off his bed to sniff check. It smelt ok to him. so he pulled off Will's shirt he was wearing with some struggle again and handed it to Will. He pulled on the shirt that he sniffed.

Will rummaged into his collection of Super Nintendo games on the shelf on the TV stand. Will chose a game and inserted the gray cartridge in the system and flipped the purple button on. He hopped on the bed after turning on the TV with a SNES controller in hand. The music and logo appeared on the screen, The Legend of Zelda The Link to the Past.

"I'm gonna go talk to Nancy and hopefully she isn't too traumatized after seeing us in our birthday suits. I guess this is the moment of truth. Wish me luck." He leaned in and kissed Will's cheek.

Will slapped Mike's ass as he headed toward the door, "Go get 'em tiger!"

Mike closed the bedroom door behind him and walked in front of Nancy's bedroom door. He paused with his fist in mid knock and bit his bottom lip. He took in a deep breath and knocked a couple of times.

He cleared his throat, "Hey Nancy, you there?"

The door opened, Nancy's arm shot out and she pulled him in the room. He gave a startled yelp as he stumbled in her bedroom while she closed the door.

She blocked the door with her back and gave him a stern look, "Alright, spill it."

Mike put his hands up in defense, "First off, I wanted to say that I'm sorry you...uh...had to see that. That's not how I wanted you to know about me. It's pretty obvious from what you saw, but to clarify I'm...gay." Mike chewed his lip as he looked down.

A few seconds passed and she didn't respond. "Please don't be mad." He said in a low voice.

Mike was startled when he felt her arms wrap around him in a hug. "Shhh..It's alright Mike, I'm not mad. Just next time you should probably use your room instead of the basement." Mike gave a weak chuckle at that.

They pulled away from the hug. "So, are you really ok with me being gay?" Mike asked.

"I thought you might of had more than friendly feelings for Will Byers."

"What? Really? How?" Mike didn't think it was super obvious that he liked dick. Especially Will's dick. He could still taste him on his tongue.

"Well, remember when Will was missing and they thought he was found dead at the quarry?" Nancy said.

"Yeah," he chocked out and cleared his throat.

"The night you heard about the news, I saw you on the living room couch watching soap operas in Spanish with a container of Breyers ice cream in the middle of the night. I knew it was Breyers because you lifted it up and traced your finger on the name. After you did, I heard you crying and eating the ice cream. At first I was confused why, but then I thought about how the name sounded. It sounds a lot like Byers, Will Byers. You sounded so heartbroken, more than just someone that lost a friend. More like you lost a loved one, and then I understood."

Mike covered his heated face, "Oh my god, you saw that? That's really embarrassing."

"Don't be. I think it's sweet how much you care about him. I don't mean to pry, but I'm assuming he feels the same. You're not like doing the whole friends with benefits thing, right?"

"No, of course not. I would never do that to him. I know he feels the same because we're..uh..dating now. It might seemed rushed, but I liked him for years. Also, please don't say anything to mom or dad."

"I know it must be hard, but are you coming out to them?" Nancy asked.

"Yeah, and soon. I figured better to rip the band-aid off. By the way, Will's mom knows too. Actually not just knows, but supports us too. She uh...said we even are allowed to have..sex at the house too." Mike felt his face flair up.

Nancy started to laugh and cover her mouth in a futile attempt to stop herself. It was contagious because Mike began to laugh along with her. "She must be relieved to not worry if either of you getting knocked up anytime soon." Nancy laughed harder at her own joke and she doubled over holding her stomach.

Mike's body shook with laughter and he felt tears form on the corner of his eyes. "Maybe I should mention that to mom and dad. Like don't worry, you guys aren't gonna be grandparents soon."

Their laughter finally died down, "On a serious note, do you think mom and dad would be mad? I know we're not really religious, but still. I hope they don't try to break us up if that's the case."

Nancy coughed, "Yeah, I saw how much we aren't the typical Jews."

"What do you mean?" Mike asked.

"Uh..ya know..." She made a hand motion like she was cutting paper with scissors.

"Huh? What? Jews don't play Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Mike guessed.

"No, dummy," She stuck out an index finger and made a cutting scissor motion on the nail part of it.

"I don't get it," Mike said.

"Your..you know," She pointed to his crotch with the same index finger and repeated the scissor motion again on it.

Mike's hands flew to cover his crotch and heat flared in his cheeks as he realized what she meant. She was talking about him being uncircumcised. He thought he had covered himself before she saw, but apparently not fast enough.

"Can we just pretend you didn't see us naked in the basement and that I bravely came out to my sister on my own terms?" Mike said.

"Only if I get to be the flower girl at your wedding." Nancy said with a wide grin.

His chest thumped with a dull pain, "I didn't think about it before, but we can't get married." Mike said softly.

"Oh, crap I didn't-" She stepped forward and once again hugged him. "I'm sorry. It doesn't matter so much as long as you guys care about each other. A piece of paper doesn't decide that."

Mike pulled from her embrace and cleared his throat, "Umm..I was wondering if you would be there when I tell them. You know for moral support and just in case things turn bad. Maybe they would be less hostile with you there."

"Of course I'll be there for my little bro. When are you gonna tell them?" She asked.

"I guess the sooner the better, I feel like I would back out if I waited to long. They keep talking about El- I mean Jane and probably think we would make a cute couple. Nothing against her. I care about her as a friend, but obviously that would never happen. Unless her boobs fell off and she grew a dick, even then I would still love Will."

Nancy's mouth turned into a creepy smile and a crazy look in her eyes.

"What?" Mike said sounding freaked out.

"You said the 'L' word."

"We used to call Jane, El."

"No, not that. You said you love Will."

"No, I didn't," He lied.

"Yes, you did. You said it without hesitation too, so I know you meant it. Wait." She clasped her hands excitedly in front of her face, "Have you told him yet?"

Mike bit his lip and scratched his head, "Ummm..Maybe?"

She clapped her hands, "Oh my god! That is so cute! Well, I don't know what mom and dad would think, but I think you two make a cute couple. Have you told your friends the news yet?"

"Will's mom thought we made a cute couple too. Maybe she wouldn't if she was the one to catch us naked. I'm relieved that she accepted Will for who he is. Especially to have her blessing to date her son. You and her are the only ones that know we're together."

"You should probably tell your friends at the same time if you can. Maybe you can invite them to the basement. Just be sure not to be naked when they come over. I don't think that's how you wanna tell them."

"You're never gonna live that down, are you?" Mike asked.

"Nope. But don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I just like teasing my little bro and seeing you blush."

"No, I don't," He tried to lie, but his heated face betrayed him.

She giggled, "You're blushing right now!"

"You know what? I'm gonna go now." He was about to leave, but turned and gave Nancy a big hug.

"Thank you, Nancy." He muttered out.

She hugged him back, "For what?"

"For being an awesome big sister."

"Anytime." She squeezed in response.

"I love you, Nancy", he paused. "And if you tell anyone I'll deny it."

They both started laughing, "I love you too, Mike."


	12. Chapter 12

Will was lying on Mike's bed still playing Link to the Past. He just got the upgraded boomerang from the fairy behind the waterfall. He used the pillows to prop up against the headboard to lay his head on it. He could smell Mike on them. Somehow, the scent comforted him as he thought about Mike talking with Nancy. He felt tempted to eavesdrop on their conversation, but he felt that it should between siblings.

That train of thought made him think about his brother. Johnathan was roommates with a fellow photography student. He got a full scholarship that covered room and board. It was summer break, so he could come home to visit. His brother always had his back when he was bullied for being different. He figured that his brother probably knew he was gay before he did. Why else would he mention him being different than most boys?

He smiled to himself as he thought back to what Mike had said earlier. How that being gay was just an aspect of himself, like his eye or hair color. That it wasn't something he should be afraid of. He felt a warmth in his chest that Mike helped him be comfortable in his own skin. He smiled while he moved a palm over the feeling in his chest, over his heart.

The sound of the door opening startled Will out of his thoughts. Mike slid in and closed it behind him with a soft click. Mike's face was still with an unreadable expression as he stood with his back against the bedroom door.

Will sat up and paused the game, "What's wrong? Is she mad at you? Is Nancy gonna tell your parents about us?" Will said panicked.

Mike's stoic face cracked and he started laughing. He pointed a finger at Will's face, "Oh my god, you should have seen your face!"

Will was annoyed so he got off the bed and pushed Mike faced down on it. Mike giggled a little as his body flopped on his bed. Will slipped off his shoes and pulled off Mike's. He hopped beside Mike still laying face down on his stomach and he slapped Mike's ass.

"Bad boy, Mike. Don't scare me like that. I thought it went horribly with you two."

"Sorry, I couldn't resist messing with you. You looked like a scared little rabbit. Or should I say a widdle bunny?" Mike said 'a widdle bunny' in a cute little voice.

"I'll show you a little bunny." Will spanked Mike's ass again and he groaned.

Mike flipped over on his back and quickly grabbed a pillow to cover his lap.

Will was confused at first, but then quickly realized with a smirk why he grabbed a pillow. He pointed at the pillow that covered Mike's lap, "Seems like your little bunny is scared, Mikey."

"Yeah, he needs to hide in a rabbit hole." Mike said with a grin.

"Uhh…." Will said as he felt his face burn all the way to his neck.

Mike stopped and his usual pale complexion was red a tomato when the words he said sank in, "I didn't mean like-"

Will grabbed a forgotten used shirt that was on the bed and threw it at Mike's face. It wrapped around his face and Will laughed at him.

Mike shook his head back and forth like a dog and the shirt flew to the floor. His shaggy hair was poofy and it covered his eyes. "You look like a sheep dog." He giggled.

"Woof Woof!" Mike pushed him down by his shoulders onto the bed and started to sniff his neck loudly. He giggled and squirmed.

Will suddenly felt something warm and wet along his neck and then on his ear, "Are you licking me?!"

He tried to move away from the tongue assault, but he was still pinned down by the shoulders. So, he shoved his hands under Mike's armpits and started to tickle him.

Mike giggled and contorted uncontrollably. He pulled his arms back from Will to stop Will's tickle onslaught. He grabbed Will's hands from under his arms and was able to get his involuntary giggles under control. He panted to regain his breathing.

Mike moved to lay beside Will and turned to look at him. He closed his eyes leaned in to give Will a small kiss and gave a small content sigh.

"I'm guessing it went alright with your talk with Nancy?"

"Yeah, I mean it was a little awkward at first, but she's supportive of us. She even thought we make a cute couple." Mike smiled at him.

Will reached out and grasped Mike's hand to thread their fingers with a squeeze. "I'm glad she approves of us. I'm happy. I was thinking earlier about how your sister knows about you now. It made me think about telling Johnathan, but I have a feeling he already knows anyway."

"You told him you like me?" Mike asked.

"Oh, not that. I haven't told him that I like you, more than a friend I mean. I think he already knows I'm gay. When I told him about the bullies at school calling me names, he told me that it was ok to be different. That being different was like listening to different music, that some people have different tastes in music genres."

"Like how some people prefer Hawaiian pizza." Mike added.

"Are you hungry?" Will asked

Mike propped himself up on his elbows, "Are you gonna feed me?"

"I don't have any food. This is your house, remember?"

"Who said anything about food?" Mike licked his lips.

Will felt himself twitch in his pants when he looked a Mike's suggestive smirk. He whispered, "Your sister's home, though."

"She already knows we're dating and she's seen us naked too."

Will covered his hot cheeks with his hands, "Please don't remind me. I don't know if she saw me with your dick in my mouth. I've never been so embarrassed in my life."

"We could lock the door this time and turn up the video game music." Mike suggested.

"Alright." Will got up and awkwardly waddled to the door with a tent forming in his pants and locked the door.

Mike grabbed the remote off the bed to turn up the TV volume. Will hopped back on the bed and grabbed the Super Nintendo controller. "What are you doing?" Mike asked.

"I just got the new and improved boomerang from the fairy. I want to save the game." Will went to the save menu and saved the game. The game save chimed and it restarted to the title screen. He put the controller on the TV stand and climbed back on the bed.

Mike stood on the other side of the bed. He had already taken off his pants and shirt, leaving him in his tented white briefs. The sight was making him hard and he started to unbutton his own jeans. They fell down and he stepped out of them and took his shirt off.

Mike laid back on the bed and pulled off his underwear and his erection sprang free, straight out from his body. He dropped the underwear beside the bed. Will laid down next to him and followed suit. His dick smacked his faint happy trail and left a trail of precum.

They turned to face each other and scooted closer until their cocks met. They both moaned at the contact. They looked down and grounded their leaking cocks together. Mike's hand slipped behind Will's nape and pulled him into a breathy kiss. Will pulled Mike closer by his soft ass and pressed him closer, their hot slick cocks glided against each other in delicious friction. Precum mixed into their short pubes. Will licked at Mike's bottom lip and slipped his tongue to meet Mike's.

Will pulled out of the kiss panting, "I have an idea." He flipped himself around so his head was facing Mike's moist dick. He grabbed the cock and tongued the foreskin, tasting the salty sweet precum that gathered there. Mike got the hint and he felt Mike grab his cock and nip at his own foreskin. He moaned about the over stimulation of Mike's warm dick in his mouth and having his own dick in Mike's deliciously hot moist mouth at the same time.

Will stopped to pull off for a second, "I'm close, Mikey." He panted out.

"Me too. Wanna taste you." They both continued sucking. Will grabbed Mike's bare ass and squeezed. He felt Mike's ass tense and cum shot in his mouth, dick twitching. This caused Will to slightly jerk his hips that Mike grabbed and held him in place. He began to shoot his load in Mike's waiting mouth. Will swallowed when he felt Mike soften in his mouth. He heard Mike audibly gulp and panted out.

He felt Mike gently cup his balls, "How do you still have so much cum in here?"

"Oh, I thought you wanted me to feed you?" Will said smugly.

Mike's stomach responded with a growl and they laughed. Will moved over to lay beside Mike so that he faced the same way. Will pressed his face in Mike's neck and wrapped an arm around him. Mike pressed a small kiss to his forehead and pulled Will closer.

"Let's take a small nap and then get something to snack on." Will sat up and grabbed the remote off the bed to turn off the TV. He pressed his face in Mike's collar bone and inhaled Mike's natural musk and sighed. Will pulled the comforter over their still naked bodies. Mike's arms wrapped protectively around him and he dosed off.


	13. Chapter 13

A knock at the door startled Mike awake, "Dinner's almost ready, little bro." He could hear Nancy's light footsteps go down the stairs.

Will's body heat seeped into his own while his soft warm breath blew against his neck. His bare skin was flush with Will's. He leaned down to press a chaste kiss on his forehead, "Hey Will. Wake up." He whispered in his ear.

Will didn't wake up, but he stirred a little. When he did, something hard and moist poked his thigh. He remembered how he woke up to Will grinding on him and decided to return the favor. He held Will in his arms as he began rolling his hips into Will's.

Will began to softly moan, "Mikey."

"Dinner's ready." Mike said.

"I don't think we can get much sustenance from cum." Will said sleepily and rubbed his eyes.

He gave Will's dick a quick grope, "Not that I don't wanna test your theory, but we gotta get dressed. Dinner is almost ready."

Will jolted up, "Oh crap, we slept that long?"

"Yep, now come on. Let's get dressed."

Mike pulled the comforter off of them and they started to grab their clothes. He threw on his shirt and pulled his jeans on. When Will put his pants and shirt on, Mike reached out to hold his hand and looked at his concerned face.

"When I talked to Nancy, she asked me if I was gonna come out to mom and dad. I know we just started dating, but I liked you for years. Not just liked, but loved you. And I should tell my parents about me. No, I need to tell my parents. I think I might chicken out if I wait to long. Also, I don't wanna hide you like my cummy dried socks. Which by the way, I need to wash. Anyways, I want to let them know about us. Tonight in fact. If it's alright with you, I want you by my side while I do."

"Forgive me in advance if I throw up out there. Of course, I'll be there for you. You were there when I came out, but not exactly how I imaged to."

Mike lowered his head in shame, "I'm so sorry, Will."

"It's alright. I know you didn't mean to out me." Will squeezed his hand reassuringly.

Mike hugged him, "I'm an idiot." He said in Will's soft hair.

"Yeah, but you're my idiot." Will chuckled and held him tighter.

He cleared his throat, "Um..Nancy even said she would be there when I come out to them. You know, for moral support and possibly human shield from their wrath if need be."

"Well, I hope that's not the case. Maybe I could get my mom to adopt you, if you get kicked out. Oh wait. Nevermind. That would be kinda gross. That would make you like my brother. Ewww. This is Indiana, not Alabama." Mike snorted at Will's insult.

Mike took a deep breath, "I can do this. If there's a Will, there's a way." He said with an emphasis on 'Will'.

Will gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "You're a dork." Will said with a smile.

They made their way downstairs to the dinning table. His sister was already sitting down. She sat slouched to the side and was looking at a magazine that had that blond pop star with pigtails on the cover. Their dad sat at his usual spot on the recliner in front of the TV with a news paper, probably reading the sports section.

The smell of his mom making spaghetti made his stomach grumble. The aroma of what smelled like ground beef, tomato sauce, garlic, and onion filled the air. His mouth began to drool. He hugged his mom from behind while she was stirring the sauce.

She jumped a little bit, almost dropping the wooden spoon, "Oh! Michael you scared me. I didn't hear you. Is Will going to stay for dinner?"

"Yeah, he is. It smells delicious, mom. Do you need any help?" Mike asked.

She turned around and gestured with the wooden spoon towards the empty dinning table. "Yeah, if you could get some plates and forks for the table. Thank you honey."

Mike started to take out the plates from the cupboard and Will went in the drawer below to take out some forks. Mike went around the oak dinning table to set the plates down while Will followed and placed a fork by each plate.

"Oh, I should let my mom know I'm having dinner here." Will said and picked up the phone on the wall outside the kitchen and started to dial.

Mike sat next to Nancy and she turned to look at him as she put down the magazine she was reading. "So is tonight the night?" She whispered.

He almost forgot about that with how hungry he was. His legs started to tremble at the thought. His palms got clammy and he wiped them on this thighs. "I think so, but I'm scared Nancy." He whispered back.

She put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I'll be here for you." She gave a small smile and rubbed his shoulder.

He gulped and tried to offer a smile back, "Thanks sis."

Will took a seat next to Mike, "My mom said it's alright. She was feeling to lazy to cook anyway and she was just gonna have the leftover pizza."  
Will must have noticed how nervous he felt because he too placed a hand on the opposite shoulder.

Will smiled at Nancy, "Thank you." He coughed a little as he said, "And sorry about earlier."

She covered her mouth with a lighthearted laugh, "Don't worry about it. Just next time." She made a turning gesture with her hand, like she was turning a deadbolt.

Will's face turned red and Nancy leaned over to whisper in Mike's ear, "You're boyfriend's adorable when he blushes."

He turned to her and whispered back, "Yeah he is." He said with a smile.

"Are you guys plotting against me?" Will asked.

Mike and Nancy looked at Will and laughed. Will turned away dramatically with an exaggerated pout with his arms crossed.

Mike's mom started to set piles of cooked spaghetti on each of the plates from a strainer. She turned to grab the sauce pan next and pour generous amounts of tomato sauce with the wooden spoon on each plate. She even had a bowl with boiled broccoli and a big plate of garlic toast on sliced french bread.

"Wow, mom. This looks so delicious. I think you outdone yourself." Mike said while he tried not to drool on the table.

"Yeah, Mrs. Wheeler. Thank you for having me for dinner." Will said with a bright toothy smile.

"You're more than welcome Will. You're always so polite."

Mike's dad took a seat across the table from them, "Yeah, Micheal. You could learn a thing or two from Will." His dad said jokingly.

Mom took a seat next to his dad, "Oh Ted, leave the poor boy alone. I remember a certain young man that didn't quite get along with my mother."

"I still don't." He retorted with a smirk.

"Exactly my point." She gestured at him with her unused fork.

"Anyways, let's all start eating. Thank you Karen for this splendid dinner." He leaned over and gave her a small peck on the lips.

Mike and Nancy started to make fake gagging sounds and then started to eat.  
His dad took a few bites of food and swallowed, "When you guys find someone you love, you'll understand." He placed a hand on top of his mom's.

Mike gently set his fork on the plate. He put his hands under the table to hide the fact they were slightly trembling. He audibly cleared his throat, "I..uh..have something to tell you guys." He tried to keep his voice steady, but it cracked a little at the end. He felt Nancy grab his hand from under the table and then Will grabbed the other one with an equally shaky hand.

His mom stopped eating and stared at him with a worried expression.  
"Is something the matter, sweetheart?" She asked softly.

"I...um..found someone. You know, that I like care about." He said vaguely.

"Congratulations son. So, who's the lucky lady?" His dad asked.

"That's the thing. There's no lucky lady." He said softly. He felt Will squeeze his hand reassuringly.

Nancy turned to whisper to him in his ear, "I'm right here. You can do it, Mikey."

He turned to look at Will. He awkwardly smiled at Mike and gave a small nod. He took a deep breath and pulled their joined hands from under the oak table to the top of it. In full display for his parents to see. He didn't dare look up at their expression and instead focused on Will's hand clasped with his own.

"Damn it." He heard is mom muttered and he looked up to see her walk out the room. She came back quickly with her purse and pulled some money out.

His dad had his hand out with an open palm in front of her. She put a few bills in his open hand. "Fine, you won." She muttered out loud and sat back down.

"Uh...What's going on?" Mike asked confused.

"Oh, you're mother's upset that she lost the bet." His dad said casually.

"What bet?" Nancy asked out loud.

"I thought Mikey here was gay, because usually guys his age couldn't help but talk about girls all day long. But your mother was convinced he was seeing that Jane Hopper girl. So, we decided to place a bet on it. So, now I can collect on it. I love it when I'm right." He took out his wallet from his pocket, put the money in it and put it back in his pocket.

Mike stood up suddenly and asked loudly, "What?! You guys bet whether I was gay or not?! Who does that?" Will put a hand on his arm to calm him down. He tried not to laugh behind his other hand. Nancy's body shook and used her hand to stifle her giggling.

Ted shrugged, "Parents that are lame and don't bet?"

He slowly sat back down, "So, you guys aren't upset?"

"I'm not. I won money. Your mother on the other hand lost money."

"No, I mean about me being gay. Are you guys ok with me dating Will?" He asked quietly.

"Will has always been part of this family, especially after his ass of a father left. He's nothing like him and I can tell how much he cares about you. To be here by your side when you need him to be. I don't care who you love as long as they make you happy, son." His dad smiled and reached over the table to ruffle his hair.

"Will is usually a little timid, but I see how much you help him out of his shell. I also see how you are protective of him. You guys bring the best out of each other. I'm happy you found someone as sweet as Will, sweetheart." She smiled fondly.

His vision blurred a little and he felt something warm and wet down his cheeks. He didn't know when he started crying. He sniffled and wiped his face with the back of his hand.

Nancy wrapped an arm over his shoulder in a half hug and Will did the same on the other side. His parents stood up from their chairs and made their way around the oak dinning table. They went behind Mike and joined in hugging Mike while he silently cried. But they weren't tears of sadness, but of relief and happiness.


	14. Chapter 14

Mom and dad pulled out of the hug pile that surrounded him. "Let's eat dinner before it gets too cold." Dad said. They sat back to their own respective seats and continued eating.

Nancy patted his back, "You should have got that money instead."

He chuckled then sniffled and wiped at his eyes embarrassed. Will went to the kitchen counter and came back with some napkins. He set most of them in the middle of the dinning table for everyone. He took a couple from off the top of the pile and handed them to Mike as he sat beside him again.

He gently took them from Will's hand with a small smile. He looked down to hide his runny nose and softly blew into the napkin. He balled it up and stuffed it into his jean pocket.

"Could someone pass the broccoli, please?" Will asked.

Mike's dad pushed the bowl to him after he took a few for himself. Will stabbed a couple of pieces with his fork and dropped it in on Mike's plate instead of his own.

"Here you go. You need the fiber." Will said with a smirk. Mike choked a little while he swallowed some food, after he realized what he was insinuating. Will patted his back as he gasped and coughed in his fist.

Ted leaned back in his chair and patted his bloated stomach, "Oh, that was delicious, my love. I'm stuffed."

Nancy took her plate to the sink and went over to quickly hug her parents from the back of their seats. "Thanks, mom. That was awesome." Nancy said.  
She walked by the table to grab her pop star magazine and ruffled Mike's hair before heading upstairs.

Karen stood up and grabbed Ted's and her plates. She stacked them on top of each other and went into the kitchen. The sound of the faucet being turned on and plates clinking could be heard.

Will took his and Mike's plate in each hand to the sink. "Thank you for the dinner, Mrs. Wheeler." Will said as he came up next to her and placed the plates in the running sink.

She wiped her soapy wet hands on a small white towel by the sink, "You're more than welcome, Will. I haven't remembered a time that you and Mike haven't been joined by the hip. Since kindergarten, I think. It's not to far of a stretch that you two ended up dating. I guess it's more shocking that it didn't happen earlier, really." She pulled Will into a hug and he hugged back, "You're dating my son, so that practically makes you family now. Please call me, Karen. Mrs. Wheeler makes me sound like a history teacher or something."

He stepped out the hug and smiled, "Thank you, Karen." He said the name as if it were a new word he'd never spoken before.

She lightly pinched his cheek, "You're so adorable. I can see why Mike talks about you all the time." She gushed. He felt the familiar burn in his cheeks.

Mike interrupted, "I don't know what she's talking about. Anyways, it's pretty late out. Uh..Is it still ok if Will spends the night, even though we're dating now? If not, I'll walk him home or get a ride to his house."

"I don't mind. Will's a good kid. If it's alright with your mother and Will's."

Karen shrugged and replied, "I don't see why not. It's not unusual for you guys to spend the night at each others' house. You guys are dating now, but it's not like we have to worry about being grandparents soon."

Will rubbed his tingling face and glanced over to Mike groaning and burying his face into his folded arms on the oak dining table.

"You're gonna have to do your own laundry from now on." His mom added.

Mike looked up from his folded arms, his face burning, "Alright, mom."

Mike's parents went up stairs, presumably to their bedroom. Mike said he was gonna wash some of his dirty clothes. Will told Mike that he was gonna call his mom to ask her to spend the night. His mom never said no, it was more to let her know that he was ok. Ever since he was kidnapped by the Demorgon and taken to the Upside Down, she would be frantic if he came in late without a call or any notice ahead of time. So, Will picked up the phone and dialed. It rang a few times before his mom answered with a hello.

"Hey, mom. Would it be alright to spend the night at Mike's?"

"Sure, sweetheart. How was dinner?"

"Oh, Mike's mom made some really yummy spaghetti." He paused and used his index finger to play with the springy phone cord, "By the way, we told them about us. His parents and sister know that Mike and I are together."

"Oh, honey. I didn't think you guys would have mentioned it so soon. Your dad and I were dating for awhile before my mom found out. She never approved of him. I should've trusted her judgment. But despite that, I wouldn't change a thing. If I had, I wouldn't have had you and your brother in my life. I love you both so much."

"I love you too, mom."

"Aww, honey. Are you crying?"

"No."

"You're a horrible liar, you know that?" She chuckled. "Do you need me to bring you a blanket or sleeping bag?"

"Uh.. I think I can use Mike's blanket."

"They're not making you sleep in another room?"

He cleared his throat, "Oh, about that. They might of mentioned not having to worry about...being grandparents soon."

The phone was dead silent. Maybe his mom accidentally hung up or the line cut out. Laughter broke the silence, startling him, "I can see it now, you wearing a maternity shirt to cover your baby bump."

"Wait. Why am I the mom? Nevermind that. I gotta go. Goodnight, Mom."

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

Mike threw the dirty clothes from off his bed in the hamper in the corner of the room by the door. He bent down to pick up jeans, some underwear, a couple of Star Wars graphic tshirts in his arms before dumping them too. He bent down on his knees to grab some dust gathered socks from under the bed. He leaned back on the balls of his heels and threw them into the basket.

He almost forgot to grab the one thing he suspected contained a whole civilization. His special sock. Usually when he jerked off, he would use some tissues. But sometimes he would be out or if it was more of a spur of the moment thing. So, at times like those, he would use 'Spanky'. That was what he affectionately named the sock we would cum in. He was gonna name it 'Crusty', but that didn't sound cute at all. Also, it made him think about The Simpsons. He wasn't into jerking off about clowns. That spot was reserved for Will.

He found Spanky under the bed and threw it towards the basket. But then Will stepped into the room, Spanky hit the door with a soft thud and hit the floor.

Will closed the door behind him. He bent down and picked up Spanky, "Why is this hard and crusty?"

Mike bite his fist to keep from laughing, "That's my special sock." He said in a strained voice.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know." He made a jerking off motion.

Will's face turned into a scowl of disgust and then he chucked it back. He dodged out of the way just in time as it flew in a blur and smacked the wall behind him.

"I thought you were joking when you told me about that." He scraped his hands on his jeans.

He lifted Spanky between thumb and forefinger, walked over to the basket and dropped it. "I will always remember you, Spanky.' He saluted.

"Spanky?"

"His name was Spanky and he will be missed."

"What the fuck? Did you really name your cum sock?"

"Yeah. You should be sad, too."

"Uh...Why?"

"Because I think of you whenever I jerk off. So, in a way you're Spanky's mom."

"Why the hell does everyone think I'm a mom."

"You would make an adorable mom. Maybe I could try and get you pregnant." Mike made a motion to rub Will's stomach like he was expecting.

Will jumped back away, "Eww! Wash your cummy hands."

"I thought you liked my cum." Mike licked his lips suggestively.

"Yeah, but not your old crusty cum. I don't know how old that sock is. For all I know, you've had it since you discovered the joys of masturbation."

"Fine fine, let's wash our hands then."

Mike and Will sat on the edge of the bed playing Zelda. They would take turns when they died. They were doing another dungeon after just getting the master sword.

"I hate those stupid hand things that fall from the ceiling." Will said.

Mike just dodged another one of those bastards, "I know, right. Can't they just knock a few hearts down instead of take you all they way back to the beginning of the damn dungeon."

"You can't even kill them really. They just lure you in a false sense of security then bam. Another one drops on your head like a face hugger and whisks you away again." As soon as Will said that Link was just snatched out the air and brought to the first room of the dungeon.

"Fuck you, you stupid hand of evil levitation." Mike slammed the gray controller on the bed and it bounced a little.

"Hey, don't forget to save. Don't wanna start all over again." Will paused the menu and saved the game before turning off the console and TV and the controller by it.

Mike pulled some gray sweatpants out of a drawer and took off his jeans. His cute butt was framed by white briefs. It wasn't big, but was nice and perky. It complimented his slender form. He twitched in his jeans as he watched Mike bend down to pull his sweatpants up. He pulled off his shirt and replaced it with a black shirt that had the Star Wars logo on it.

Will didn't want a repeat of what happened with Nancy, so he locked the door quietly. "Hey, got something I could wear?"

"Huh? Umm...I don't think so. It won't fit you well, anyway." He turned around and rummaged through the drawer again. "Try this." He threw it behind his shoulder and Will caught it.

It was just a plain baby blue shirt that seemed a little too big. He held it over his torso and the hem reached about mid thigh. What the hell. He was just gonna use it as sleepwear. It's not like he was going out like that. For some reason he thought it was hot that he was wearing something of Mike's. His boyfriend's clothes, he giggled at that.

He stripped out of his shirt and slipped on the big blue one. Just like he checked earlier, it reached about mid thigh. He was already super short and wearing a shirt a size or two bigger than he really was made him feel like a little kid again.

There was music coming through the window. It was muffled by the window being closed. Mike opened the window and the music became clearer. It sounded familiar to Will. He realized it was a love song by Mariah Carey, I'll Be There. His mom liked her music and he secretly liked it too. He was just to embarrassed to admit he liked her songs.

Mike stood in front of him with a hand out for him, "Care to dance with me?"

"I would love to." Will grabbed his hand and threaded their fingers together.

Mike wrapped his arms around him and pulled him flush against his body. The just stood there and gently swayed side to side gently. He laid his head on Mike's shoulder and inhaled his natural scent.

"When I heard the music, it reminded me what you told me." Mike said.

"And what was that?"

"Our middle school dance. The one that you wanted to dance with me, but was too scared to ask."

"Hey, you were too. If I knew that, maybe I would've asked you. I could deal with the teasing and name calling. I'm used to that, but I'd hate myself if you got hurt because of me."

"We were both afraid. I'm not anymore. We're not anymore. We have each other and our families support us. I feel different now, a good different. Like a pressure in my chest I didn't know was there, is suddenly gone."

"I know the feeling. It was as if I couldn't completely breath, and now I can. I feel lighter somehow. Like I'm in a dream. Please don't let this be a dream."

Mike held Will's face and leaned in to kiss him deeply, "If this is a dream, then I'm dreaming too." The music had stopped awhile ago, but they kept swaying to the music in their heart.


	15. Chapter 15

Mike woke up to blinding sunlight and birds singing outside his window. He scooted to Will's sleeping form and embraced his back, Mike's face pressed into his soft brown hair that covered his neck. Will stirred and placed his hands over Mike's that he had wrapped over his stomach.

"Good morning, Will."

Will yawned, "Morning. What time is it?"

"I dunno, but I'm hungry."

"Oh? Hungry for what?" Will said suggestively.

"What do you have in mind?" Mike said as he sprinkled kisses on Will's neck.

Will took his hand and guided it down to his hardening erection, "Wanna test out your theory if you could replace food?"

Mike's cock twitched and started to harden while he was pressed against Will's butt while they spooned. He couldn't help, but roll his hips. He was fully hard in his sweatpants while he groped Will through his tightening jeans. Will turned around in his arms and began unbuttoning. Mike pulled off his sweatpants and helped Will pull the jeans off his legs.

Will brushed his shaggy black hair from his sweaty forehead and cupped the side of his face. He closed his eyes as Will leaned in for a small kiss. He felt a small kiss to the side of his lips instead.

Mike opened his eyes, wondering why Will didn't properly kiss him. "Don't wanna kill you with my dragon breath." He said as if reading his thoughts.

Mike smiled in understanding and returned the kiss to the side of Will's warm smile. Will hooked his thumbs in his white briefs and pulled them over his dick. It sprang lose and jutted away from his body. He shuffled out of them and they joined the sweatpants on the floor.

Mike did the same for Will and slipped the boxer briefs off his shorter legs. Salty sweet liquid pooled at the tip of Will's foreskin as it pointed towards his cute belly button. Mike coaxed him to lay back with a hand on his chest while planting slow kisses down his soft stomach. He blew a raspberry next to his adorable belly button to make a loud wet farting sound.

Will giggled, "That tickles."

"Does this?" Will's nimble fingers made their way through his hair to graze his scalp as he took him all the way in his mouth. The salty sweet tang spilled on his tongue. Mike held Will's small hips down to stop his from thrusting. He inhaled Will's musk when his nose brushed against his trimmed pubes.

"Oh shit, I'm gonna-" Will groaned and his grip tightened in his hair. He felt him twitch and began shooting in his mouth. Warm bitterness hit his taste buds and he swallowed after he felt him stop. He was so hard and the sensation of Will shooting his load in his mouth was so overwhelming that he began to shoot too. He groaned deep around Will's softening dick.

Will panted, "Sorry for not much of a warning. I didn't think I was gonna cum so fast."

"You're not alone." Mike said catching his breath.

"What do ya mean?" Will asked as he wiped his sweaty bangs out of his eyes.

"Uh...I did too." Mike rubbed his heated face. He looked down to see the mess he made on his blanket. He glanced back up and Will shifted into a sitting position. He noticed below Mike was a sizable puddle of jizz on the blanket, under his now flaccid dick.

"You came already?" Will asked.

"Umm...yeah."

"But you didn't even touch yourself."

"That's never happened before." Mike confessed.

"….Fuck, that's hot." Will said.

"Really?"

"No." Will tried to look serious, then couldn't help but break out into a smile.

"Looks like I really need to do laundry now." They both laughed at that.

Will struggled to take the last bite out of his pancakes that Karen had made for breakfast. It was dry and scratched his throat when he swallowed. He took a big gulp of milk from Mike' cup. He even covered the pancake in watery syrup, but it did little for it because the pancake was burnt dry.

"How's the pancakes, Will?" Karen asked. She cut a piece of her own equally burnt pancakes with a fork and butter knife and plopped it into her mouth.

Will hated to lie, but he forced a smile as he said, "It's good. Thank you Karen."

"Would you like some more?" She asked with a genuine smile back at him.

"Oh no, that's alright. I'm pretty full as is." He patted his normal sized belly.

Mike knew he was obviously lying to his mom because he snorted softly next to him when he said that. Will responded with a swift side kick to Mike's shin. He muttered out an ow and dropped a piece of bacon he was about to bite on. Mike shifted his head slightly in his direction with an odd smirk and gleam in his eyes.

Suddenly, his crotch was groped from under the heavy oak table. His whole face burned so hot that he started to sweat. Despite that most of his blood must be in his cheeks, some of it went elsewhere. Fortunately or not, Mike's actions weren't obvious to his mom, as they sat practically shoulder to shoulder.

Mike was just nonchalantly drinking his milk with his left hand while the right one was rubbing his hardening dick. Will wanted him to stop, so he pinched his groping hand hard. Mike spilled his cup of milk on the table with a thud.

Will bolted up before the milk spilled off the edge onto him. He was grateful that the larger blue shirt covered his growing problem. He was furious and embarrassed that Mike pulled a stunt like that in front of his mom. Without a word, he opened the front door of the Wheeler household. Mike called out to him just before he slammed the door behind him.

He fucked up. He fucked up big time. His mom handed him some paper towels to clean up the mess he made. She was confused and asked why Will was so mad that he left without saying anything. He couldn't tell her that he practically jerked Will off in front of her. That wouldn't go well. Why the hell did he not think before he acted. He was being a horrible boyfriend, if he still was one after that major fuck up. He threw away the soiled paper towels in the kitchen trashcan.

He mumbled out a 'thanks for breakfast' before he made his way to the restroom. He glared at his reflection, his vision blurred by burning tears that fell down his red cheeks. "You're a horrible, insensitive boyfriend. Will deserves way more than you. He's kind, sweet, funny, smart. A smile that can light up the darkest of caves. He's loyal to a fault. Willing to go the extra mile for his friends. He has one of the biggest hearts I know of." He clutched a hand over his broken heart.

Will didn't mean to slam the door as he left, but he was just so pissed off at Mike. What the hell was he thinking? Why the fuck would he do that in front of his mom? He gets that they're both hormonal teenagers, but come on. He couldn't lie and say he never thought about groping Mike in public, but not his in front of his family.

At first, he wanted to go home, but he didn't want to explain to his mom why he was so mad. Although, he was furious at Mike right now, he knew it would be disastrous if his mom found out the reason. She would go into full mother hen mode and pluck one or both of Mike's eyes out. Those pretty dark eyes of his. He wondered if he was crying his eyes out as he wiped at his own threatening to fall. He decided to go to the one place he called his own and made his way into the forest to Castle Byers.

When he walked up to Castle Byers, he ran a hand over the small branches that made up the small fort. He remembered how Mike and him had spent nearly a week gathering branches and sticks to build it. How their hands got messy playing with the yellow paint before coming up with the name and painting the sign. So many of his memories involved Mike. Most were good, but some were bad. Not necessarily because of Mike. Like how his father called him a fag and Mike defended him. He figured that should be considered a good memory, but also a sad one. Perhaps those were more like bittersweet memories.

He pulled the blanket that covered the entrance aside as he stepped in. It's times like these that he's glad that he's so short. He doesn't have to crouch down that far while he's standing inside the small fort. He sat down in the corner to get more comfortable and spread his legs out. Life isn't all good, nor is it all bad. Nothing is perfect, no matter how much you want it to be. He knew he wasn't perfect, so he shouldn't expect Mike to be either.

Mike knew he made a mistake. What do ya do when you make one? You try and fix it if you can. He splashed warm water on his face and looked at his reflection. He said out loud, "You can do this, Michael."  
He changed out of his gray sweatpants and into some clean black jeans. Slipped on his shoes and made his way downstairs. His mom was still downstairs, putting away the washed dishes in the dish rack.

"Hey, mom. I'm going out." He announced.

"Wait, Michael." She wiped her hands on a small towel and turned to face him, "Is this about, Will?"

"Yeah, I messed up mom. I need to find him and fix this." His hands were trembling, so he stuffed them in his pockets.

She embraced him warmly with a hand on his head holding him close, "Oh honey, I don't know what you did. You don't have to tell me the details, but I see now how much Will means to you. You've been through a lot together and I'm sure you'll get through this too."

Tears trailed down his face as he blinked, "Thanks mom. I hope so. I love you."

"I love you too, Michael. Now go get your boyfriend back."

Will was reading a Batman comic when the he heard the sound of leaves being crunched outside the fort. He assumed it was probably a stray dog or cat until be heard a throat being cleared. He couldn't really see well through the branches, but he guessed it was Mike.

"I'm not sure if you're in there or I'm just out here talking to myself. Like the idiot that I am. If you are in there, you don't have to come out. Please let me say what I need to say, then whatever happens next is up to you." Mike said then inhaled deeply.

"I really fucked up. That much is obvious to me now. I didn't think before I acted. I didn't think about how you would feel. This is all new to me. I've never been in a relationship before, but that's no excuse for what I've done. I let my hormones do the thinking instead of my heart. You deserve so much. I didn't treat you like you're special. Because that's what you are. Special. You're amazing. You think of others before yourself. You bring out the best in those around you. Your smile is bright like the sun and warms the coldest nights. You're talented with your drawings, there's so much emotion in them that they come to life."

He paused for a bit and chuckled solemnly, "I really hope I'm not just pouring out my heart to the squirrels." Will bit back a chuckle as tears poured down his face.

"...I wanted you to know that...I'm a shitty boyfriend. If I still am one after the total shit storm I created. Now that I got that off my chest, I guess I'll be heading back home then..." The sound of leaves being smashed fading slowly.

"Mike." Will choked out, sniffling and swiped at his puffy eyes. He stopped hearing movement outside, so he poked his head out to see if Mike was still there. He stood a few meters away with his back to him. His head hung low in defeat with his hands visibly shaking, even from this distance.

Will ran up throwing his arms around his back, holding him tightly. "I'm sorry, Mikey," He pressed the side of his face into his back. The warm body heat seeped in his skin and Mike's natural scent calmed him as he inhaled.

"You're sorry?" Mike asked confused and turned around.

Will grabbed the back of his neck and gave him a deep kiss, "I'm sorry that I overrated, we all make some dumb mistakes. Granted that little stunt you pulled was very embarrassing, to say the least. Next time you're feeling horny, we should probably find a better place for that. I know I'm hot, but try not to grope me in front of your mom. Or my mom either. Okay, preferably not in front of anybodies' mom. We don't need a repeat of what happened in your basement." Mike laughed softly and hugged him.

He pulled away and held Will's hands, "I promise to be a better boyfriend in the future. You know what? We should go somewhere. I realized that we haven't been on a proper date yet. What do people do on dates again? A dinner and a movie?"

"Honestly, I'd rather go to the arcade or something at the mall. I like movies, but I think the theater is a little too crowded for my tastes. We could use the money my mom gave us." Will suggested.

"Sounds like a great idea. Let's go to Starcourt Mall. I heard Steve works at an ice cream shop, I think. Maybe we could get some free ice cream or at least an employee discount."


	16. Chapter 16

Starcourt Mall was bustling with so many people, the majority being teenagers that were off for summer break. Some exhausted younger parents seemed to be dragged there by their rowdy kids. Probably the grandparents didn't want to deal with that or they couldn't afford a baby sitter.

A couple of meat head jocks in football jerseys were trying to hit on some blond girl with permed curls that wore pink yoga pants.

Will nudged Mike and gestured with a finger towards the jocks. One of the guys were black with short cropped hair and was leaning on a huge concrete slab that an equally huge fern growing out of it. The other dude was blond with parted bangs, one side was a little longer than the other. The blond guy was talking to her and waved a hand towards himself and his friend. She eyed them up and down while she chewed on some bubble gum.

She blew a big pink bubble in the blonds face and then it popped. From their distance they were able to see pieces of pink gum stuck in his bangs. Without a word she turned and walked away. The guy patted his friends shoulder in condolence while the blond looked down dejected.

Will remembered a few years ago when he was freshman. He was tired of the usual bowl cut that he had in middle school. So, he wanted to try and grow it out. It took a while, but it grew out long enough that the ends brushed his shoulders. He was walking to his next class while someone bumped him pretty hard on the shoulder and he felt something dangling in his hair. He ran a hand through his brown hair and he felt a piece of wet gum. He tried to pull it out, but only succeeded in hurting his scalp.

Mike snorted in laughter, but Will felt bad for the guy, even though they were usually teased by jocks at school. Despite all that, Will went over to talk to them.

"Hi...um...Excuse me, but you have some gum in your hair," Will pointed up at the tall blond's hair.

He reached up to it, turned to his friend and muttered out, "Oh shit. How the fuck am I my gonna get this shit out.".

His friend shrugged, "Dunno man, maybe just cut it out?"

"I ain't cutting shit, dude! I tried to invite a girl to party with us and all I get is fucking gum in my hair." He said struggling to get the gum loose, but to no avail.

Will piped up, "I had some guy from school put gum in my hair. My mom had to use vegetable oil without cutting my hair at all."

The blond smiled at him, "Oh hey, thanks for the tip little dude. Let's go find some oil."

"And fuck that guy who messed with you. You're pretty cool." The other guy patted his shoulder as they walked away.

Mike walked up to him and wrapped an arm over his shoulder holding him tight, "So, what did you two talk about?" Mike muttered lowly.

"Huh? What? I told him he had gum in his hair and how to get it out."

Mike crossed his arms, " Oh, is that all?"

"Yeah. Is something wrong with that?"

"Of course not." Mike turned his head, looking away.

Mike was unusually quiet and seemed to have a distant gaze in his normally bright eyes. "Hey, what's wrong Mikey?"

"So, the blond dude?" Will followed his gaze back to the jocks that he just talked to. Mike pulled away and rubbed at his arm.

"What? What are you talking about?"

Mike gestured to his head and body, "I know I'm not muscular or strong. I'm skinny and awkward. My hair is a mess. I'm super pale with lanky arms."

He took Mike's trembling hand in his, "Stop it, Mike. I don't want you to ever think badly of yourself."

"That guy seemed nice and probably popular at school. Plus he's good looking."

"I don't give a crap what other guys look like because they aren't you."

Mike looked down, shuffling his feet, "I'm sorry that I'm an idiot."

"I get it. I do. Remember we're on a date, right? Never said that out loud, feels kinda awesome." Will smiled at him. "Anyways, we're here to have some fun, ok?" With Mike's hand still in his, they walked towards the arcade ignoring the stares.

The arcade was filled with the sounds of tokens falling, kids laughing and machines screaming out the winners. The room was dim, but was lit by strips of white lights that lined the room and video game machines flashing.

They shifted themselves through the crowded arcade. Mike's warm arm hung casually on his shoulders as he guided them to the cashier behind a chest high register.

Will fished out his small blue Velcro wallet and pulled out a 20$ bill. He handed the cashier the money, "Could I break this in 5$ bills?"

The bored cashier wore a matching black polo and slacks. He silently took the bill and opened the register to hand back four 5$ bills. He gave a quick thanks and he got a small shrug in response.

"Let's just get five dollars worth of tokens, so we'll have enough for ice cream. Maybe get some snacks for later too." Will said.

He found a token machine and slipped the 5$ bill into it and got tokens back.  
"Hopefully Steve is working today and we could get some ice cream on the house."

"Yep, it's sweeter when it's free."

Will peered over the crowd on his tippy toes and spotted a familiar arcade cabinet, Mortal Kombat. "Hey Mike, let's play some Mortal Kombat." He pointed out the game. Will rushed over to it before someone else did. He pulled out some tokens and put it in the coin slot.

On the character selection screen, Will chose his favorite character Subzero and Mike went with Scorpion like always. They frantically moved their respective big red joysticks around and smashed the equally large buttons down. They both attacked with various combos and dodges until both health bars dwindled down.

Subzero was able to get the last hit on the Scorpions health. The game announced 'Finish Him!' in big bloody words in the center of the screen. Subzero shot an ice blast from his hands that froze a dazed Scorpion and smashed him to bloody ice chunks. Mike whispered in Will's ear, "I'll finish you later."

Will whispered back, "You horndog."

"Ruff Ruff." Mike stuck his tongue out and panted like a dog.

"Down boy."

Mike whined like a hurt puppy and Will ran a hand through Mike's shaggy head to scratch behind an ear like the good boy he is.

"Mike! Will! A familiar voice with a slight lisp called out their names. Will snatched his hand back as their friend Dustin came up to them.

"Oh hey, Dustin. I thought you were out with your relative or something?" Will asked.

"My family was gonna visit my aunt, but she decided to come here instead. Saying that the weather there was really muggy and she'd rather have the Indiana dry heat." Dustin said.

Will wanted to spend some time with Mike alone. Especially, since they were on their first official date as a couple even if Dustin didn't know it. Normally they would just invite him to hangout together but he didn't want him to be a third wheel. Plus, he had no idea that they were on a date anyway. Which reminded him that they haven't disclosed their relationship status to their friends yet.

He was starting to think Mike could read his mind when he turned to him and whispered, "Should we tell him?"

He whispered back, "I was just thinking that. I don't wanna hide things from our friends. I...I wanna do it." He smiled awkwardly at Mike. He didn't get to come out to his mom on his own terms, but could make up for that with his friends.

"What are you guys whispering over there for?" then with a lackluster Darth Vader impression, "Plotting to overthrow the Galactic Empire?"

The arcade was too crowded and loud for a private conversation, "Let's talk somewhere more quiet. We-uh...have something to tell you."

"The upstairs food court?" Mike suggested.

The light chatter of the food court was a stark difference from the video game sound effects and kids yelling in the arcade. The various food shops had bright neon signs above them and they formed a semicircle around white tables and chairs.

They found a relatively quiet corner next to the Hotdog On A Stick. They sat on a white booth table with that had pink cushions built in. Mike and Will a sat shoulder to shoulder on one side while Dustin took the opposite side.

"What secrets have you, pry tell? Hmmm?" Dustin said in a better Yoda impression than his Darth Vader one.

"It's not so much a secret. Umm..Well, it technically is one, but more like something that's a part of me. Actually, a part of us. Ugh..Why is this so hard?" Mike snorted when he said 'hard' and Will glared at him.

Mike coughed in his fist, "Sorry. Please continue."

"As I was trying to say. Oh, I know how to explain it. You know how people expect that most other people like pepperoni pizza?"

"Pepperoni pizza?"

"Yeah, because it's traditional. It's expected. People just assume everyone is the same, but sometimes there are other's who like Hawaiian."

"If you guys want pineapple on your pizza. I think there's a place somewhere you could get some here."

"Sometimes, there are people who hate others for liking pineapple on their pizza instead of pepperoni. I hope you don't hate us for liking Hawaiian pizza."

Dustin tilted the hat on his curly hair and scratched his head, "Why the hell would I hate you guys because you prefer pineapple pizza?"

Will shrugged with his hands, "Right? Exactly my point, since it doesn't affect you whatsoever. So, I don't get why it bothers people at all."

"Ok. I'm confused here. What's all this talk about pizza? I thought you guys were gonna spill some sort of juicy secret. I'm not one for gossip, but even I was interested."

"It has nothing to do with actual pizza. It's a metaphor." Will looked around trying to find some way to explain it without outright saying it, just in case if there were people that were being nosy.

"A metaphor?"

Will noticed the couples around them and then it clicked, "You see all the couples around us? What do they all have in common?"

Dustin glanced around to survey the food court and looked back at him, "They're all eating?"

"No, that's not what I mean. Ugh..ok I'll just say it….each couple are male and female."

"Yeah, so? That's pretty normal."

"Pepperoni pizza is considered pretty normal too."

Will could swear he saw a light bulb turn on in Dustin's head. The look a recognition flashed in his eyes, "Oh, I-uh think I get it now."

"So, uh..what do you think about that?" Mike asked.

"It's not a big deal that you guys are single. I know it must seem like everyone at the mall are already dating, but I'm sure you'll find some single girls here."

Will smacked his own face with both hands and dragged them down in frustration, "We're not single."

"Oh, why didn't you just say that? So, who are the lucky ladies?" He rubbed his hands together.

"Umm...That's what I was trying to explain. There are no ladies." Will bit his lip and forced himself to see Dustin's reaction.

"Huh? But you just said that you guys aren't single though."

"Right." Will cleared his throat, "We're on a date."

"So you guys are on a double date? Where are your dates then?"

Will's right eye began to twitch, "Right here."

Dustin looked back and forth in confusion, "I only see you two."

"Exactly."

"I don't get."

Will pushed his sweaty bangs behind his ears, "Oh my god, Dustin. You're usually way smarter than that. I didn't think I would have to practically spell it out for you." Will gestured between himself and Mike, "We..Are..On...A...Date..Together..With...Each..Other..Got it now?"

Dustin just sat there like a frozen statue with his mouth hanging slightly opened.

Mike chuckled, "I think we broke him, Will."

He snapped out of his stupor, "But I thought you liked Jane, Mike."

"I do like her, but when I had kissed her it felt like kissing my sister." Mike said.

"I wouldn't mind kissing your sister." Dustin said with a smirk.

"Eww…Don't even joke like that."

"So..You're not disgusted?" Will asked.

"By Mike's sister? Quite the opposite."

"Not that. I meant by us. You know, that we're together."

"You're both the same Mike and Will to me. I'm cool with you guys as long as you don't get freaky in front of me. I don't need to see any of my friends naked."

"You wouldn't be the first to see us-" Will lightly smacked Mike's shaggy head before he could finish that sentence.

"I guess I should feel honored that I'm the first you told."

"Yeah, about that." Mike said.

"You're not. Well, if it's any consolation, you're the first friend we told." Will added.

"First friend you told? Then who have you told already?"

Will rubbed his heated face, "Uh..My mom found out first."

Mike looked at him with a guilty face, "Sorry."

Will gave Mike's knee a gentle squeeze, "It's ok."

"Wait a sec. When did you guys get together? Have you two been dating in secret?"

"No, we haven't. Ummm...Since the first day of summer break." Mike said.

"This year? But that was like literally a few days ago. Also, I had no idea that either one of you liked guys."

"I know it seems soon, but I knew I loved Will since he was taken by the Demogoron." Mike admitted.

"Wow. Who knew you were such a sappy romantic?" Dustin grinned.

Then Mike had the nerve to stroke Will's hair and tucked some of it that fell in eyes behind his ear. He might've closed his eyes while Mike was doing that.

Dustin's mouth broke into a huge amused smile as Will's face flared up. "How did your mom react? I hope she didn't go crazy and threaten Mike if he ever hurt her baby."

"I'm not a baby." Will pouted his lips dramatically.

Mike and Dustin busted out laughing in response.

"Actually, my mom is really supportive of us and even said we make a cute couple." Will smiled at Mike. Mike wrapped an arm around him and Will pressed his face into the crook of his neck.

"Oh my god. I think my teeth are gonna rot out my head from all the sweetness. I thought that Suzie and I were bad."

"Speaking of sweetness. I could go for some ice cream right about now." Will said.

Mike whispered in his ear, "You're sweet too."


	17. Chapter 17

The glass door to Scoops Ahoy chimed from a small golden bell as they walked through it. They were hit by the chill from the AC. Blue and white checkered tiles were illuminated by blinding bright florescent. Some people chattering as they ate their ice creams.

Steve was behind the register in his usual navy blue sailor uniform. He seemed bored while he leaned over the register with his chin in his hand.

They walked towards the register. Will smiled and waved at him to get his attention and he stood up and smiled back. "Hey Steve."

"What's up little Byers? What are you guys up to?" Steve adjusted the paper sailor hat before it fell off.

"Oh, nothing much. Just spending some quality time with Mike." Will glanced at Mike, sporting a slight blush and small smile in his direction.

"Ignore me you have. Hmmm?"

"So, what will it be guys?" Steve gestured to the ice cream freezer holding buckets of different flavors.

There were the normal ones like chocolate and vanilla. Also, mint chocolate, bubblegum, sherbet, rocky road, neapolitan, butter pecan, and strawberry cheesecake.

Will bit his lip trying to decide on a flavor and then saw they had strawberry cheesecake. He loved cheesecake, so it wasn't too hard to decide. "Could I get two scoops of strawberry cheesecake, please?"

Steve dipped the metal scooper into a trough of water to clean it before scooping the ice cream into a ship shaped bowl. He took a small plastic spoon from an unused ship bowl and stabbed the cheesecake ice cream. He passed it over the glass to Will.

Will grinned from ear to ear and closed his eyes after he took his first bite of it. The cheesecake flavor melted on his tongue and it even had pieces of real cheese cake bites too, "Mmmm… That's yummy." He licked his lips after chewing the small pieces of cake.

"Oh? It's that good?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, I love cheesecake. Here, try some." He scrapped a generous amount on the spoon. He hovered a hand under it as he guided it to Mike's awaiting mouth.

"Mmmm.. that is pretty good, but I'd rather have good ol' fashioned rocky road." Mike got some ice cream on the side of his lips.

Will pointed at his face, "You got some on your face."

Mike's tongue shot out over his lips trying to get the ice cream smudge, but missed completely.

"Hold still. I'll get it." Will swiped a thumb over his lips to wipe off the melted ice cream and sucked it off his thumb.

Mike's pale face turned scarlet from the neck up and then he mentally slapped himself when realized what he did. Mike had done the same thing to Will in front of his mom. Mike was rubbing off on him. He didn't mind it one bit when Mike rubbed off on him. He pulled his head out the gutter and he turned his head towards Steve.

Will expected him to sneer at them with a disgusted look, but instead he was greeted with an amused smirk. "Oh, I see now." Steve said with his arms crossed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Mike said while avoiding eye contact with him, face still beet red.

"Now I know why little Byers was so happy coming in."

"What do you mean?" Will asked, a familiar prickle of heat on his cheeks.

"Well, don't take this the wrong way, but sometimes your smile doesn't quite reach your eyes. If you know what I mean." Steve paused to smile, "But I'm glad that Mike makes you happy. After all you've been through, you deserve it."

Will smiled warmly at Mike, "I've never been happier."

"The two of you are gonna give me cavities before the ice cream would." Dustin said.

Mike piped up, "Oh yeah, could I get two scoops of rocky road, dude?"

"Sure, coming up." He handed Mike his own ship bowl of ice cream.

Will pulled out his wallet about to pay, when Steve gestured to put it away.  
Steve leaned over the register to whisper, "Don't worry, it's on me." He opened the register and closed it to right away.

"If that's the case, three scoops of your finest mint chocolate chip, my good sir." Dustin said.

"That'll be 6.50$" Steve said with his hand out.

"Ha ha very funny."

"Come on, cough it up." His hand still out for the cash.

"Damn it," Dustin reluctantly pulled out his wallet and paid.

They sat down on a round white table with their ice cream bowls. Free ice cream did seem to taste sweeter than normal. He just finished his first scoop when the door chimed, "Hey guys, enjoying a break from the hell hole that is high school?"

Will twisted around in his seat with a smile to the familiar female voice, "Hey, Robin. I didn't know you were working today."

She straightened out her own sailor uniform and smoothed out her dirty blonde hair, "Yep, I was on lunch break. Ice cream isn't my ideal lunch."

She pointed a thumb in Steve's general direction, "Gotta go help out this dingus here." She whirled and strutted behind the ice cream freezer to join Steve who was now serving some teenagers.

"I should let you two enjoy your date. The party should get together for a movie night or something. I'm gonna start heading home. Call me later so we could set something up."

"Yeah, a movie night sounds great. We could watch one at my place. Also, it'll be a good opportunity to tell the others about Will and I."

He turned to Will, "If that's cool with you, of course."

Will just smiled and nodded.

"Then it's settled. We'll call you when we get back to my place."

Dustin got up to wave to Steve and Robin and then Mike and Will gave a small wave back, "See ya guys later." He announced, then pushed the glass door and it chimed as he walked out the Scoops Ahoy

Mike was enjoying his rocky road and Will wanted to try some of it, "Mikey, could I try some of your rocky road?"

Mike scraped some in his spoon, "Sure, try some."

Will opened his mouth for the delicious sweet treat. It was chocolaty with pieces of soft marshmallows and crunchy chopped up almonds. It was yummy, but he just hated when bits of almonds got stuck in his teeth.

"Taste good?"

"Yeah, but not as great as mine though." Will stuck out his tongue at Mike.

"Yours does taste amazing." Mike licked his lips after another bite of rocky road.

"Here, have some more?" Will scooped a sizable portion with his spoon and Mike leaned over table to warp his soft lips around the creamy treat. He slowly pulled back, eyes closed while the spoon was sucked clean as he pulled away.

"Oh shit! Look at these faggots!" Mike and Will pulled away, startled at the outburst.

It was a guy about their age, dressed in an extra large black hoodie with greasy hair and chubby faced. He pointed towards them with a sneer plastered on his ugly face. The people around them looked between them and the bully.

Mike scrunched up his face in anger and a scowl replaced the usually bright smile. He slammed his palm on the table and was about to pull himself up.

"Get out!" Robin stomped over to the guy and pointed towards the door.

"I'm a customer, you can't kick me out!" The guy stood his ground, arms crossed in defiance.

"We have the right to refuse service to anyone and I'm using that right to tell you to get the hell out." Robin now stood in front of the brute with an index finger pointed right at his face. She gestured her finger from his face to the door, "Now get out." She said though clenched teeth.

The tension in the room was thick as everyone watched the altercation, including them. The guy spun around as if to leave, but pulled his arm back preparing to strike Robin.

But when he swung his arm forward, it stopped mid punch. Arm frozen and fist about half a foot from hitting Robin's face. She closed her eyes preparing for the hit that never came.

Shock and confusion flashed on the asshole's face, then suddenly his legs shot out behind him like they were tied and yanked by an invisible rope. He didn't react fast enough to brace his fall, so he landed face first on the blue and white tiles. He struggled to push himself up and blood was running down his nose as he clutched at it.

"What the fuck was that?! Did you push me?!" He said while blood seeped through his fingers. Then there was a chime as the door opened.

"What the hell? I didn't even touch you. You slipped when you tried to hit me."

There was a stern gruff voice, "I don't believe she did, but you were about to assault her. She could even decide to press charges." It was Jim Hopper in a loose Hawaiian shirt with palm trees on it.

Jane popped up beside her adoptive dad and police chief of Hawkins. She swiped her nose with the back of her hand and smirked knowingly at them. She had on black skinny jeans, white shirt with a worn denim jacket. Her hair was pulled back in a lose pony tail by a yellow scrunchie.

The asshole ran out the Scoops Ahoy, clutching his possibly broken bloody nose and muttering obscenities. The spectators in the shop started clapping like it was the end of a great movie. They probably thought that he slipped and fell on his face. Robin audibly signed in relief that it wasn't her nose that was smashed.

"Jerks getting what they deserve, really gives me a sweet tooth. I'm craving some chocolate ice cream right now."

Robin chuckled, "Alright, how many scoops?

"Two should be fine. What about you, Jane?"

"I'll have sherbet if you have it. Thank you."

"Two scoops of chocolate and two scoops of sherbet, coming right up. By the way, nice jacket. It looks good on you." Jane blushed and gave a small smile.

Will waved her to sit with them, so she sat down where Dustin sat earlier. "I'm glad you showed up when you did."

"Yeah, that was awesome. That asshole needed to get knocked down a peg or two." Mike added.

"I was shopping for clothes with dad and I saw Dustin before he left the mall. He told me that you guys were here. Just in time too. What was that all about?"

Robin came over to set down two bowls, one sherbet and the other chocolate, "Sherbet for the beautiful young lady and chocolate for the chief."

Jim Hopper pulled out his wallet and took out a single bill, "Here's a 20$. Keep the change." He held it out for her to take.

"I can't take that. If you guys hadn't shown up. My face would've defiantly ended up like that asshole's." She quickly covered her mouth, "Sorry, Mr. Hopper."

"Don't sweat it. Just take it." He grabbed her hand and put the money in it.

"Alright, I will. Thank you." She smiled and went back over to a shocked Steve at the register.

Hopper dragged an empty chair from another table to theirs and sat with them, "Alright you guys. What was that altercation all about?" His arms crossed on the table.

"Well...He yelled and called us names." Mike said vaguely.

"What kind of things did he say to you?" Hopper took a few bites of ice cream.

"Uh..ya know things." Will added.

"Come on, I can't help if I don't know what started it."

Luckily, the room was somewhat chilly so his ice cream was just slightly melted. Will scooped the melted cheesecake ice cream and ate some before saying, "He pointed at us and yelled 'look at these faggots'."

He felt his back being rubbed in a soothing motion. He looked up to see Mike with a sad smile and eye brimming with unshed tears.

"When I first met Joyce, she had told me your dad used to call you that. Bullies will tell you lies to put you down, so you don't feel good about your self. It's usually because they don't feel good about themselves."

Will chewed his bottom lip, "What if it's not a lie?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why does it bother others that we love each other?" He couldn't help but look in Mike's warm eyes as he said this.

Hopper glanced between them and smiled, "Some people just don't understand love. Even though I'm not biologically Jane's father." He put his arm around her shoulders and smiled at her. "I don't care what others think. I still love her as if she were my own flesh and blood. Love doesn't make us weak, it makes us stronger. Don't forget that, Ok?"


	18. Chapter 18

"I'm gonna make sure the little bastard left the mall." Jim Hopper pulled out his wallet and handed some money to Jane, "Here sweetheart, go get some food. I'll meet you at the food court later." At that he got up and headed out the Scoops Ahoy.

"So, are you okay with Mike and I seeing each other?" Will then took the last few bites of his melted ice cream.

Jane took a few bites of her sherbet, "Seeing each other? Am I not allowed to see the both of you?" Jane asked confused.

Mike chuckled, "Seeing each other means dating, Jane. Will and I like each other."

"You two are friends. You should like each other."

Will resisted the urge to slap himself in the face, "We like each other more than a friends. Like we want to kiss each other and hold hands."

"Why aren't you two holding hands right now?"

Will looked down into the ship shaped bowl and stirred the little bit of melted ice cream at the bottom, "Umm...It's because some people don't like to see two guys holding hands or liking each other more than friends. Like that guy that was yelling at us earlier."

"Why is that? I don't mind if my friends hold hands." Jane asked.

"Because some people think it's a sin or it's disgusting. They don't like something that is different than normal. I dunno why." Mike said.

Jane smiled, "I'm not normal either, but you guys are still my friends. We'll always be friends."

Mike's stomach growled loudly and they laughed.

Will chuckled, "Let's go get some food."

Will took a bite of his cheese on a stick that he ordered from Hot Dog on a Stick. He closed his eyes as he savored the melted cheesy goodness with the sweet deep fried batter that covered it.

Mike sat across the white booth table eating a corn dog with fries on the side. He took a bite of his corn dog and also stuffed his mouth with some fries. His cheeks were puffed out like a cute chipmunk.

He must have felt him staring because he turned to Will, "What?" He said while his cheeks were stuffed.

Will smirked, "Oh, nothing." Will leaned over to poke his stuffed cheek and some pieces of food fell out.

Will made a sound between a snort and a chuckle. Jane beside him looked disgusted and threw a balled up napkin at Will's head. It bounced harmlessly off his head to the table.

Mike quickly swallowed the food that was stored in his cheeks, "No hitting my boyfriend." He picked up a fry and threw it at Jane. The fry stopped just before it would've hit between her eyes.

She gave a sly smile before quickly launching it back at Mike's forehead.  
It smacked his forehead leaving a small splat of salty grease and landed on his red plastic tray.

"Hey, no powers." Mike wiped his head with a napkin. "I hope I don't get a pimple now."

He glanced around hoping no one saw Jane using her powers. He assumed even if anyone saw, no one would believe them. They would probably think they read too many comic books or watch a lot of anime.

"Hey Mikey, could I try some of your corn dog?" Will asked.

"Sure." Mike pointed stuck out his corn dog for Will to try. Will leaned forward and put it in his mouth. He took a small bite and noticed Mike squirming in his seat, face flushed.

Will's face flushed hot and he jerked back in his seat. He rubbed his face, "It's good."

"Your face is red, Will. Are you getting sick?" Jane put her hand on his forehead.

"Uh..no. I'm fine." He cleared his throat.

Jane took a drink of her lemonade from her colorful stripped cup, "Mike's face is red, too. You guys shouldn't kiss each other if you're sick." She said a little too loudly.

A few nosy teenage girls had turned their heads to look over at their table. Mike nervously laughed and looked down at his greasy trash on the red plastic mall tray. Will groaned, crossed his arms on the table and hid his face in them.

Will and Mike decided to head back to Mike's place and plan a movie night or something. Mike figured it would be best to invite them over and announce their new relationship to them. He didn't want to feel like he was hiding something from the party. He hadn't tried to hide the fact the he was into guys from them. He just thought that it wasn't really necessary until now that he was dating Will.

Ever since he realized what he felt for Will was beyond friendship, he assumed that he didn't have a chance. He would be content with just longer than normal touches or longing stares when he wasn't looking. Now that they were together, he would indulge whenever they touched, stare without freaking him out and best of all kiss that adorable smile of his.

"I have a feeling that this summer is gonna be pretty awesome." Mike said with his hands threaded behind his shaggy head.

"Hard to believe so much has happened in such a short time. I didn't exactly have coming out planned for the summer, but I guess it worked out so far." Will gave him that cute little smile that lit up his face.

"Yeah, my family and your mom supports our relationship. Steve gave us free ice cream and Robin almost got her face smashed defending us."

"Good thing Jane was there to stop that asshole from hitting her. I didn't expect to see Jane or Dustin be at the mall. I was a little worried what our friends would think of us, but you were right. We're all of bunch of misfits and what makes us different brings us together. Dustin didn't treat us any differently and I guess Jane didn't mind at all. I don't think that scientist dude from the lab ever read her the bible or mentioned gay people to her."

"Her dad probably didn't teach her about gay people in general either. Speaking of him, I had no idea Jim Hopper knew about your dad. Especially that he used to call you names."

"I didn't know my mom told him. That's kinda embarrassing he knew about that. But I know she must of had good intentions to tell him." Will kicked some rocks off the sidewalk and into the street.

"Well, let's make it more embarrassing by telling the rest of the party."

Will held his hands over each other on his chest, "Tell them all about the story of our undying love for each other."

Mike looked at him with a huge smile, "A story about a small adorable prince that was taken by a hideous monster to his lair."

Will played along, "How the young beautiful valiant knight with the help of his party, went in search for the prince."

Mike choked out, trying not to cry, "The knight realized how much he loved the little prince when he was taken."

Will looked back at him, with tears brimming,"The prince was scared and alone, but he knew the brave knight and the party would find him."

"The knight found the prince with the help of the party and a powerful mage, they had defeated the monster. The prince and the knight fell in love and rode off into the sunset to live happily ever after." They embraced, tears slipped down Mike's cheeks as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"We're fucking dorks." Will said chuckling. They laughed while still holding each other and then pulled away.

"Oh, we should get some snacks for the movie night." Mike remembered as he wiped at his tear stained face.

"I think there's a drug store on the way to your place."

"Lead the way, little prince."


	19. Chapter 19

Will opened the door to the drug store and held it open for Mike to enter. They were greeted with a rush of cool air conditioned air. He walked past the cashier eyeing them warily like they were gonna steal. The cashier was an old guy that looked more like he should be retired then working there. He had one of those generic uniform vests that was navy blue with his name tag, that read 'Henry'.

He grabbed one of those red plastic hand baskets with thin metal handles that dug in your hand. He strolled past a few aisles until he found the snacks and candies. He found some cool ranch Doritos and threw it in the basket. He liked when he fed Mike some, as he looked up at him with that wonderful smile. He smiled fondly at the memory. He grabbed a big bag of gummy bears that he loved so much. He had the habit of biting off the heads of them like some giant creature before devouring the rest of their juicy body. He found some savory Chex Mix for Mike, knowing he preferred salty snacks. Will had more of sweet tooth than salty cravings. He wasn't sure what the others would want, so he just grabbed some chocolate bars and some Pringles. He wanted to get some Eggos for Jane, but he didn't want to stop the movie just to toast some during the movie.

"Do you think that's enough snacks for everyone?" Will asked but Mike didn't answer him.

Will glanced around, but Mike wasn't nearby. His face burned after he basically talked to himself, "Mike?" he called out and didn't hear him answer back.

With a basket full of snacks, he went down a few aisles to find Mike. Until he found Mike by some personal hygienic products, staring at the back of a small box. As he got closer, he noticed him silently mouthing the words has he read the back of it. The box had a picture of what looked like a rubber bulb shaped thing with a nozzle on the end of it.

Will pointed with a free hand while bracing the basket on his hip in the other one, "Hey, what's that?"

Mike's body shook like he was tasered and fumbled with the box in his hands before putting it behind his back to hide.

A cute blush blossomed on Mike's face, "Wha-What are you talking about?"

Will walked right up to him and set the basket down. He looked him straight in the eyes, no pun intended. He snatched the box from behind him and Mike made a small sound of protest.

He grinned, "What's this you're hiding." He stared at the weird shaped object on the front label. He shook it like it was a Christmas present that he was trying to figure out without opening it.

Mike cleared his throat, "It's for cleaning."

"Cleaning what?"

He coughed into his hand, "You know." He made a fist with one hand and with the other, put his index finger in and out in the fist.

Will's face flared as realization dawned on him. "So, this is used to clean your butt?"

"I just wanna be prepared when the time comes."

"You want to try it? I mean probably not tonight. I don't think our friends would wanna see that." They laughed awkwardly.

"Let's grab two of them and some condoms." Mike said while rubbing his arm.

"Should we buy the stuff separately? Like you buy the butt cleaner and condoms and I'll pay for the snacks after you."

"We're not plotting a bank heist. We're buying snacks and gonna have fabulous butt sex."

"Oh my god, please shut up." Will slapped his shoulder.

Mike twisted to show his butt and patted it, "Are you gonna help me clean my love canal?"

"Wait. Did you seriously call your butthole a 'love canal'?" Mike wiggled his butt at him. Will quickly swatted his butt and Mike groaned a little.

Will twitched in his pants at the little moan. He bit his lip and found some condoms that were prelubed and remembered that they should buy some lube too. He vaguely remembered something about silicon ones are better for anal because they don't dry out as fast. There was a small plastic bottle of it. It was a little pricey, but he wanted to minimize any pain there was sure to be.

"If I die from embarrassment when we pay for our stuff, I'm so gonna haunt you."

"But you'd make a cute ghost. Like Casper. Will, the friendliest ghost you'll ever know. "

Will was having an out of body experience when he pulled out the money to pay. Time seemed to slow down and he could feel every heartbeat. He pulled out the other 20$ bill and the bunch of quarters he still had from the arcade to barely pay for it. Will tried to ignore the judging leer as 'Henry' counted the quarters on the table in small stacks.

Mike tugged at his arm, snapping him out of his stupor. He already grabbed the bags of snacks, personal items and pulled him out the store. They started to head back in the direction of Mike's house.

They were on the sidewalk in front of Mike's house. Mike draped an arm over Will's shoulders, "See? That wasn't too bad. You're not dead. Unless you're a zombie."

"Brains...give me brains." Will stuck out his arms like a zombie and grabbed Mike's head. He knocked on his head and turned away, "Brains..Brains..."

"You wound me. Oh beautiful prince, I beseech thee. Would you mend my broken heart." Mike placed a hand over his 'wounded' heart. He whimpered and sniffed like a sad puppy.

"I shall mend thy broken heart with true love's kiss." Will threw caution in the wind. He grabbed Mike's face and pulled him down for a soft kiss.

"Looks like you two kissed and made up."

They pulled away embarrassed to see Mike's mom leaning on the front door frame. How long was she standing there for?

"Yep, we did," Mike said with a cheeky grin.

"I'm sorry for slamming the door." Will's face burned from being caught kissing Mike and from overreacting earlier.

Will didn't mean to, but he slammed the Wheeler's front door in a rage. After Mike had groped him this morning. Which would have been hot if it wasn't under the table with Mike's mom during breakfast.

"It's no problem, Will. I know you're a good kid. My idiot son over here must've done something stupid." Karen ruffled Mike's hair.

He swatted her hand and attempted to fix his hair, but failing. "Anyways, Mom. Would it be alright to invite our friends over for a movie night?"

"Sure honey, I don't see why not. Just be sure to not be too loud."

Will headed down the basement with the bag of snacks while Mike called their friends to come over. He plopped down on the faded couch covered with worn blankets as he riffled through the plastic bag. He grabbed the box he was looking for and studied the odd rubber object on the front label.

It was blue and the shape reminded him of a turkey baster, but with a shorter length nozzle. Also it seemed to be made of rubber or silicon. He snorted, he couldn't look at a turkey the same way again. He flipped it over to the back and skimmed the instructions. So, he was supposed to suck up water with it and squirt it up his ass to clean it of shit? Well, doesn't that sound wonderful? Oh, the joys of gay sex. Why does being gay gotta be so complicated? Guess that means no Taco Bell beforehand.

He put it back in the bag and pulled out the small box of condoms. He was basically a virgin, besides Mike and him jerking and sucking each other off.  
Mike was the only one he's done anything with and he was sure Mike was in the same rainbow colored boat. He obviously didn't have to worry about getting pregnant or spreading sexual diseases. He was more or less paranoid about getting shit on Mike's or his dick. The idea of Mike freaking out if that happened and not talking to him anymore flashed in his head. It gave him a sudden dull pain in his chest. He clutched at his chest and squeezed his eyes as tears welled up. What if they finally get to have full on sex and he totally fucks it up?

"Hey, Will. They're able to come over. Should be here about a half an hour." Mike startled him, so he quickly wiped at his eyes.

Mike rushed over to kneel down in front of him and ran a thumb over a tear that slipped out. "What's wrong, Will?"

Will placed a hand over Mike's and leaned into it. "Sorry, I'm just being a crybaby."

Mike slipped his arms around his waist and hugged him. His face pressed into the side of his neck, "We don't have to tell the others about us right now. We could postpone it if you want." Mike's body heat seeped into his skin and warm moist breath on his neck, caused him to sigh and melt in his embrace.

"That's not what I was upset about."

Mike slipped out of the embrace and sat beside him. He pulled Will's hands into his larger ones and kissed them. "Whatever is bothering you, you can tell me."

Will chewed on his lip, "Ugh...It's embarrassing."

"Is it more embarrassing than being caught naked with my awesome, adorably short boyfriend by his big sister?"

Will chuckled and said, "I'll have you know that I'm an average height. You're the one who's freakishly tall like Jack Skellington."

"Hey, don't weasel your way out from telling me what's on your mind."

"Okay, fine. Just try not to laugh at me, Ok?"

"If I do, it's with you, not at you."

"Please, Mikey."

"Ok, I promise."

"It's just I'm worried about going all the way."

"Are you worried about it hurting? We'll go slow and take our time. I want our first time to be special for the both of us."

"Well...I'm a little concerned about that but…I was thinking more along the lines of possible," he blushed and cleared his throat, "accidents."

"Accidents?"

Will tried to show with awkward hand gestures, "You know...things coming out of places that don't usually have a dick up there."

Mike started laughing and tried to stifle it behind a hand. "Sorry. You're just so cute when you're so flustered."

"I'm not cute."

"Only cute people say that."

"I don't want you to hate me if that happens." Will blurted out.

"If what happens?"

"Oh my god, Mike," Will dragged his hands over his face. "I don't want you to get mad at me if I have an accident. When we have full on sex."

Mike ran a hand in Will's hair and tucked some of it behind an ear, "Remember when we were younger and you needed to pee but the kindergarten teacher wouldn't let you because class just started?"

"Yeah, and how I begged her to let me use the restroom but she said no. I tried to hold it in, but ended up pissing on myself. Luckily no one saw that. Thanks for the traumatizing flashback, Mikey." Will crossed his arms. "Wait a sec, how do you know about that?"

"I saw that you peed yourself, but it didn't bother me. I took off my long sleeve shirt that was over my tank top. I snuck behind you and threw it around your waist to cover your pee stain before anyone else saw."

Will choked up as some tears fell, "Tha-That was you? I-I didn't see who it was. Why didn't you tell me it was you?"

Mike rubbed the back of his head, "Well, actually at the time. We didn't know each other yet. I knew since then that I wanted to protect you. I was so happy that you said yes to being my friend."

Will hugged Mike tightly and quietly sobbed into his neck. Mike held him just as tight and rubbed soothing circles into his back. "I love you, my little prince."

Will whispered, "I love you too."


	20. Chapter 20

"Micheal! Your friends are here!" Mike's mom called from the basement door.

"Alright, mom. I'll be there!" Mike got up and walked out the basement.

The tension in Will's shoulders had relaxed. He felt a little stupid that he doubted Mike. A pleasant warmth spread in his chest, Mike had cared for him even before he even knew him. He smiled and placed a hand on his thumping chest. He snapped his head up to the basement stairs at the familiar voices of his friends chattering.

Mike had a smile when he came back down the basement stairs. Jane followed close behind him with her loose curly hair bouncing in a pony tail. Max played with the end of Jane's pony tail like a cat with a ball of yarn. When Max caught his gaze, her freckled face turned red to match her hair and she pretended that she wasn't just messing with Jane's hair. Dustin wore his usual hat and goofy grin as he made animated gestures about something. Lucas seemed dejected with both hands in his jeans and tried to sneak glances at Max and Jane.

Mike closed the basement door after everyone spread out in the basement. Jane and Max took the loveseat in the corner. Dustin plopped on the beanbag by the couch. Lucas took the old wooden chair with the worm out pillow. He felt kinda guilty he was siting in the least comfortable seat. He glanced over to Max and was confused why they weren't sitting together.

Will scooted over on the couch and patted for Mike to sit by him. Mike lifted up the old blankets that covered the worn in couch and slid under them. Will got up to do the same. They sat side by side shoulders pressed together. He could feel his body heat seep into his skin. He resisted the urge to lean his head on Mike's shoulder and snuggle in. Will slowing inched his hand to meet Mike, their joined hands hidden from their friends.

"So…? What are we watching?" Lucas spoke up.

He had been so caught up with Mike that he completely forgot to look for a movie for them to watch.

Mike leaned over to whisper in his ear, "I think we should tell them."

Will turned to look at him. Mike was still holding his hand, even though it was probably sweaty. "Right now?" he whispered back and tried to keep from panicking.

"I was sorta hoping to cuddle you during the movie," Mike sounded like a pouty kid, it was endearing. Why did his boyfriend have to be so cute? He wanted to run his hands through that shaggy hair and kiss him.

Will took a deep breath and exhaled, "Okay."

Mike gave him a little nod and squeezed his now clearly sweaty hand. He cleared his throat loudly, "I have something-we have something to say."

All of the their friends' eyes were on them. Dustin gave them a toothy smile and a thumbs up and Jane gave a small smile of encouragement.

Mike began, "There once was a little prince whose life turned upside down because he was taken by a nasty monster. The monster's lair was strange and dark. A brave and noble knight went in search of the beautiful prince despite everyone had told him it was too dangerous. With the help of his fellow companions and a powerful mage, they thought they destroyed the creature. But the creature had infected the prince's mind and body. But with the power of love and friendship they had finally vanquished the monster once and for all."

Will squeezed his hand underneath the shared blanket they were under. He really would rather hug and kiss him, but settles for this for now. Jane sniffed and quietly wiped a few tears that fell. Dustin clapped like it was the end of A New Hope. Max and Lucas just looked at Mike like he grew another head.

"What the hell are you on Mike?" Lucas made a motion like he was smoking a joint.

"It's a love story."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Max asked.

Mike's face was red, "Well...I'm the brave knight in the story."

"More like the court jester," Dustin said.

Will grabbed a pillow and chucked it at Dustin's head, knocking his hat off. "Ow!"

"Wait a sec...If it's a love story and you're the knight then who's the princess in the story?" Lucas asked.

"The knight fell in love with the little prince," Mike said softy and he held his hand tight between their sweaty palms. His heart felt like it was trying to burst out his chest like an alien.

Will bit his lip and spoke up, "I'm the little prince."

Lucas pointed a finger at Will, "You're the little prince?"

"Yeah…."

"But I thought you were a cleric not a prince?" Figures that changing class would be top priority with Lucas. He was more concerned with sticking with the game rules than him being gay. He definitely would take that over the alternative.

"It's not as romantic to say I fell in love with a cleric," Mike muttered quietly in Will's ear. Mike was like a sad little scruffy puppy. The shaggy black hair framed his face and fell over his eyes in loose curls. He wanted to kiss his cheek.

He pulled his gaze away from him to Lucas, "It doesn't bother you, Mike and I are together?"

"You guys are closer then I've seen any two friends, I guess now it includes kissing." Lucas made big kissing lips and wet kissing sound effects.

Will picked up the pillow off the floor that he used on Dustin and threw it at Lucas's face. They all laughed as he jerked his body to dodge it, only to end up tilting his chair to far. The chair was on two of it's side legs before abruptly stopping in mid fall. It gently went back down on four legs so Lucas didn't fall out.

"Thanks for preventing my head from becoming Humpty Dumpty, Jane," Lucas released the death grip he had on the armrest and wiped the sweat off his brow.

"You're welcome," Jane said as a small trickle of blood came out her nose like usual whenever she used her powers.

Max pulled out a white handkerchief with red blotches from her overalls and carefully cleans Jane's nose with it.

"It looks like you're not the only ones in the party to pair up," Max said after stuffing the bloody handkerchief in her overall pocket again.

"We all know you and Lucas are dating," Mike said chuckling.

Lucas shot up from his chair so fast that he knocked it down and left the basement without a word.

"Guess he had to shit really bad, huh?" Mike said.

They laughed except for Max and Jane.

She rubbed her arm and looked towards the basement door. "We actually broke up."

"Huh? Why?" Will asked.

"I'll go check on him," Dustin said got up from the beanbag and left the basement.

"He's great, but I felt something was off about our relationship. Then I found out what it was. I've always noticed girls a lot, at first I just assumed I was admiring their looks. It dawned on me I didn't want to be them, but I wanted to be with them. So, I tried to deny the feelings and assumed it was some weird teenage hormonal phase I would grow out of."

"I know what you mean," Mike said.

She continued, "I couldn't keep lying to myself and I felt guilty I couldn't be the girlfriend Lucas deserved. I broke up with him, but I was too scared to explain why."

Will spoke up, "You need to tell him. I know it's scary, but it's the right thing to do."

The basement door opened to Lucas sniffling and Dustin patting his shoulder behind him as they made their way down. Dustin sat down on the beanbag and Lucas walked over to his knocked down chair.

Max got up and placed a hand on Lucas's shoulder, "I'm sorry. I-I don't find you attractive."

"Oh thanks," Lucas shook off her hand from his shoulder.

"Shit. I didn't mean for it to sound like that."

"Well, it did."

"I meant to say," Max inhaled deeply. "I don't like guys."

Lucas turned around to face her, "What?"

"I'm sorry I didn't explain why at the movie theater. The reason I broke up with you was because I'm not into guys, like at all."

Lucas sighed, "You don't have to make stuff up to make me feel better, Max."

"I'm not."

"Yeah, right."

"Fine! I'll prove it," Max walked over Jane, grabbed her face in her hands and smashed their lips together.

Small things around the basement started to levitate. Jane and Max's hair started to float along with the stuff. They all stood their in shock as Jane and Max kissed. Lucas's mouth hung open as he watched his ex make out with another girl, Jane no less.

Max pulled out the kiss and everything that was floating, fell back down around them. She turned her head towards Lucas, "Now do you believe me?"

"I don't," Dustin said from the beanbag with a shit eating grin.

A pillow hovered for a few seconds off the ground and shot straight at Dustin's head, smacking his face hard.

Dustin yelled out,"Why does everyone keep hitting me with a pillow?!"


	21. Chapter 21

They decided to watch the movie Titanic and it was at the scene where everyone was freaking out and jumping off the ship. Will snuggled under the blanket and laid his head on Mike's lap. Mike was feeding him the gummy bears. He would grab them between his index and thumb and yell like they were jumping in the air and landing in to Will's open mouth. Will liked to think he was Jaws as he devoured his sweet victims.

"Hold on a sec. Why did you date me if you're not even into guys, Max?" Lucas asked out of nowhere, crossing his arms.

Max's red hair fell in front of her face as she picked at the fabric of the loveseat. "I'm sorry. I always assumed I was just comparing my self to other girls. I didn't mean to hurt you, Lucas. I was worried you would hate me or run around telling people about me."

"At least I know it wasn't because I was a bad boyfriend or whatever," he said quietly and then started munching on some chips.

"Oh no, that's not it at all. You were wonderful but you're just missing some 'assets'," Max said, then made some lewd boob grabbing motions with her hands in front of her.

Jane laughed, bumping her shoulder into her and took a bite of a chocolate bar and offered to Max who leaned in to bite it.

Dustin said in a Yoda voice, "Boobies, like I do. Hmm?"

"I like them too because they are round like Eggos." Jane added.

Everyone turned to Jane shocked.

"What?" she shrugged, "They are and I bet they taste better with syrup too." Jane said and Max's face turned redder than her hair.

She covered her face with her hands and hair, "Oh my god, Jane. I love you, but please shut up."

"You love me?" Jane asked with a bright smile and hugged Max.

"Yeah, of course," she returned the hug, buried her face in Jane's loose brown curls and sighed.

Both Mike and Will said aww at the same time. Lucas smiled at them. Dustin wiped his eyes and sniffled, "It's a better love story than Titanic."

Will nudged Mike, pointed at the movie and whispered, "Leonardo DiCaprio's pretty cute, huh?"

"He's ok, I guess," Mike muttered.

Will teased, "Oh, is Mikey jealous of the hot and amazing Leonardo DiCaprio?" It was at the scene where Jack and Rose were in the water together.

"Why would I be? His stupid face dies at the end anyway," Mike's bottom lip jutted out.

"There was totally enough room for the both of them on that floating door or whatever it was."

"If we were in the situation I would have you on top of me," Mike commented.

Will was grateful for the blanket because he started to get hard. Will sat up and whispered in a low deep voice in Mike's ear, "I would love to get on top of you right now."

Mike squeaked in the back of his throat when Will ran a hand slowly over his hardening bulge. Their lower body still hidden by the blanket shared between them. Will gave it another soft squeeze. Mike looked at the non existent watch on his wrist, "Oh, would you look at that. It's getting pretty late. You guys should head home."

"No, isn't," Dustin said looking down at his real watch.

Will turned and glared daggers at Dustin, "Yes...It…Is." he said through gritted teeth.

Dustin looked scared, "It's really late you guys. We all should head on home and leave Mike and Will alone."

Dustin got up and started to usher the rest of them up the stairs out of the basement and closed the door. Will coaxed Mike to lie down on the couch. He pushed his shoulder and slid in between his longer legs. He pressed his hardening crotch into Mike's own. Mike wrapped his arms around Will's slender waist and held him closer.

"Hey, I left my hat," Will turned around annoyed to see Dustin peaking his head out the basement door.

"Get out!" Mike yelled as he grabbed the pillow from the floor beside the couch and threw it at the door. Dustin yelped and closed the door just before it would've smacked him in the face again.

"We should probably take this to your room," Will suggested.

"Yeah, good idea. Oh, we gotta grab the stuff too."

"Stuff? Oh, yeah the 'stuff' for stuffing stuff where stuff isn't normally stuffed in, right?"

Mike had an adorable confused face, "What?"

"The thing that looks like a turkey baster. Are you gonna stuff my Thanksgiving turkey?" Will said with a smirk.

Mike said with an unnatural deep voice,"Oh yeah, baby. I'm gonna stuff your turkey so good."

They both stopped a second looking at each other and then laughed. Will got up from the couch and grabbed the bag. Mike turned off the VCR and TV and they made their way upstairs to Mike's room. Mike closed his door slowly and made sure the door was locked. He set the bag down beside his door.

Will was sitting on the bed and pulling off his shirt. Mike stood in front of him and did the same. Will started to unzip Mike's jeans and pulled them down to his knees. Mike fumbled a little taking them off the rest of the way and kicked them to the corner of the room. He stood their in his tented briefs and socks.

Will began unbuttoning his jeans, but then Mike pushed his hands out the way so he could do it. He unzipped him and Will lifted his hips off the bed so he could pull them down. Will kicked them off to join Mike's jeans on the floor. Will scooted on the bed and laid his head on the pillow. He slipped his underwear over his cock and tossed them with the discarded clothes. The sight of Mike slipping his own briefs down was making him harder. He loosely groped himself and spread his legs for Mike. Mike's cock was pointing at him. Will bit his lip as his dick twitched and leaked precum on his happy trail. He motioned for Mike to get on top of him.

Mike's warm body pressed on top of his and they moaned when their cocked rubbed against each other. Will threaded his fingers in Mike's shaggy hair and pulled him in for a kiss. Mike deepened it and Will grasped the back of his neck. Mike started to rut his hips, grinding their cocks together. Will's cock twitched, leaking precum making their cocks slick with it. Will gave a breathy moaned into Mike's mouth and Mike's warm tongue met his. Their tongues caressed each other.

Will wrapped his legs around Mike's torso and thrusted up to feel more of that delicious friction of their slick cocks. Mike adjusted his hips and his cock slipped away from Will's and length slid between his ass cheeks, grazing his virgin hole. Will let out a small gasp and pulled away from the kiss. Mike quickly apologized and reached under to adjust his dick so it wasn't between Will's ass cheeks anymore.

"It's ok. Actually, I'm kinda curious about it." Will's face burned while he chewed his bottom lip.

"About what?"

Will reached for Mike's cock and guided it over his hole. His asshole twitched at the feel of Mike's loose foreskin and precum rubbing against it. Will had the sudden urge to feel Mike inside him and wondered what that would feel like.

"Oh fuck," Mike groaned out. Mike looked at him with concern, "Are you sure?"

"Well, according to my wet dreams, yeah."

"Uh...We should like prep for it," Mike said and pulled himself off of Will and got off the bed.

"Oh yeah...Forgot about that." Will got up from the bed too.

Mike walked over to the window blinds and peeked out, "It looks like my mom must of left for her bookclub this evening."

"What about Nancy?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe out with her friends or whatever she does."

Mike walked over to the door butt naked, opened the door and peeked his head out. "What the hell are you doing, Mike?" Will said in a harsh whisper.

"Just checking if the coast is clear," Mike said after pulling his head back in. Mike grabbed the bag by the door and turned to grab Will's arm.

Will tried to pull his arm back when he saw Mike opening the door. "What? No, we can't go out like this," Will protested.

"It's ok. I don't hear anyone besides us here. Plus, the restroom is just across my room anyway." Mike opened the door and motioned for him to follow.

With bag in hand, Mike stepped out and walked over to the bathroom door. Will groaned in annoyance and felt his face burn as he stepped out the room. He glanced back and forth on either side of the hallway, paranoid that either Mike's mom or Nancy would pop out, or worse Mike's dad. He carefully closed the door behind him, turning the knob slowly to not make much noise. Mike had said nobody was home besides them, but he still wanted to be safe then sorry. The Wheeler's were like a second family to him, but Will didn't think they would appreciate him walking around their home in only his birthday suit.

Mike already had the bathroom door opened and waived him to come in with a smile. Will scurried over through the doorway and Mike slipped in after him and locked the door. Will took a deep breath and sighed that they didn't get caught and have to explain why he wasn't wearing any clothes. Well, besides his socks that is. Mike pulled out the box with the weird bulbous object out of the bag. He popped open the thin cardboard lid and grabbed it out. It seemed the round part was rubber or something like it at least with a plastic nozzle tip. Mike looked at it curiously and gave it an experimental squeeze. Nothing came out but the small gust of air from the suction of the round bulb like part.

Will grabbed the empty box and checked out the directions on the back. The thing was called an enema bulb. Okay, so all they had to do was suck up some water, stick it up their butt and shit it out until they're all squeaky clean. Yeah, no problem at all. He felt the familiar burn of his face after reading all that.

Will said, "So, apparently we just gotta suck up some water and squirt it up our butts and shit it out until we're clean as a whistle."

"Do we use cold water or hot?"

"Maybe something closer to body temperature would be best."

Mike turned the knobs on the sink and tested the water with his hand. He took the enema bulb, flattened the rubber bulb part and put it under the running faucet. Will could hear the enema suck up the water and Mike turned off the sink and gave it a little squeeze. A little bit of water dripped over his hand as Mike stared at it.

"Do you want me to help you, Will?" Mike asked, holding the enema in front of Will.

"You mean with that? Like in here with me? While I use the restroom?" Will wondered if he might pass out from all the blood in his face.

Mike smiled, "Come on. It's not so bad. Think of it as a bonding experience. We should get used to sharing a bathroom before we live together, anyway."

Will's heart thumped loudly and a pleasant warmth spread through his body, "You want to live with me?" Will said quietly.

Mike stepped in front of him to grab Will's hand on placed it over his own bare chest, "I'm willing to squirt water in your ass and be here when you shit it out. Of course, I want to live with you. When we both get a job and move out, obviously."

Will laughed, "Only you could be so gross and sweet at the same time." Will tippy toed carefully to give Mike a small kiss. Will could feel Mike's hard cock pressing under his belly button. He pulled away and sighed deeply, "Fine, it's kinda gross but I'll let you help me. Afterwards, I'll help you out then."

"I did say earlier at the drug store that I wanted you to clean my love canal," Mike twisted his butt at him and patted it. Will gave his butt a little slap.

"Ok. How are we gonna do this?"

"Oh, we should use some lube first to help." Mike pulled out the plastic bottle of lube out the bag. He popped off cap and put a little on his fingers, "Oh, this stuff is super slippery."

"That is that point."

"I know, but I still didn't think it was so slick. I thought it would feel more like sticky oil, but it's like more glossy."

"That's because it's silicon based instead of water based lube. So, it shouldn't like dry out. Better for anal stuff."

Mike rubbed his fingers on the plastic nozzle of enema, "Alright, turn around and spread your cheeks. I'll let you know before I put it in, ok?" Will was about to get his ass filled with water, but Mike saying that made his dick get hard. Will turned away from Mike and with each hand, spread his cheeks wide. He's never been embarrassed and horny at the same time. It was a very odd experience. He guessed that's what Mike was talking about when he said it would be a bonding experience.

"I-uh never thought I would ever say this, but you have a cute butthole," Mike amused.

Will gasped, "I do not have a cute butthole, it's a very handsome butthole. Thank you very much."

"Alright then, it's the most handsome butthole I've ever seen. Anyway, let's get the show on the road."

Will cleared his throat, "Ok, I'm ready. Just be careful."  
"Just relax, ok? I'm only gonna touch you with it now. Not push it in yet, alright?" Mike said.

Will steadied his breathing, "I'm ready." Will felt a warm reassuring hand on his lower back and then the tip just press up against the sensitive skin there.

"Is that ok?" Mike said softly.

"Yeah. You can push it in me now," Will resisted the urge to moan that out. He was getting harder and began leaking precum. He never thought he would get turned on by this.

Mike was breathing heavily behind him, "I'm gonna go slow. Just try and relax, Will."

"Go ahead," Will shut his eyes and calmed his breathing. Mike pressed the nozzle gently against his hole and slid in easily enough. He was glad it was pretty narrow and a lot shorter, compared to a turkey baster. It didn't hurt, but it felt odd having something in there. He had played with his butthole in the shower a little, but more like rub it. He never stuck a finger in there because he was to afraid about it hurting, or worried that his finger would come out looking like a Twix chocolate bar.

"Are you ready for me to clean out your plumbing system?" Mike said in an amused tone.

"You sound like a 70's porno," Will chuckled and almost lost the grip on his ass cheeks.

"Bow chicka wow wow. But seriously, I'll go slow and let you know when to...uhh...clench. Please don't spray me like a skunk."

"I'll try but I can't make any promises."

"On the count of three...3...2...1. and blast off." He could feel the warm water pushing in. There was a little bit of pressure, but it was ok. It was strangely calming and it was making is soft cock start to get harder.

"Now hold it in. I'm gonna pull it out."

"Ok." Mike slowly slipped the nozzle out of him and he clenched his ass as soon as it did.

"Should I hold it in?"

"I guess hold it until you need to go. It didn't hurt, did it?" Mike held the enema at his side.

"No, not at all. Actually it felt kinda good. It's hard to describe," Will said with a hot face.

"Not the only thing that's hard," He followed Mike's gaze to his hard cock. Mike's now flaccid cock started to grow and twitch.

Will's stomach started grumble, "Oh shit. It's time to shit."

He went over to the toilet while still clutching his ass cheeks together like a vice. He sat down and it sprayed out. It was weird, like peeing out of his ass. He thought it would be more having diarrhea. He grabbed some toilet paper and was about to wipe when he noticed that Mike was staring at him.

"Don't watch me wipe, weirdo. Turn around."

"Oh, sorry," Mike covered his eyes and turned around like he was playing hide and seek.

Will wiped and twisted to look into the toilet. It wasn't too bad. It was light brown and a few pieces of shit. Maybe he would be good with just a few more times.

They both had thoroughly douched each other. Mike seemed to like it more than he did. He moaned a few times while Will was squeezing the water in him. It was sorta weird and hot. Not into shit or anything like that just the feeling of the warm water shooting was strangely good. They even took a quick shower together for good measure, so they were extra clean.  
Now they were sitting on the bad. Their hair still wet from the quick shower they had together. He had gone flaccid due to nerves because he never even had a finger in there much less a dick in his ass. Mike was kneeling on the bed, box of condoms and lube beside him. He seemed just as nervous as he was.

Will cleared his throat, "I've never-"

"Me neither," Mike cut him off.

"I didn't mean that," Will said.

"Oh, ok," Mike paused looking down. "May I ask who was it?" Mike asked sadly.

"I've only been with you, Mike." Will leaned foward and cupped Mike's cheek to lean in for a small kiss.

"But you said-"

"I wasn't talking about butt virginity. I was trying to tell you that I've never put my finger in there." Will explained, rubbing his arm.

"Really? Why not?"

"It's kinda embarrassing."

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about, Will. You can trust me. You know I'm not full of shit. Thanks to you," Mike said smiling.

Will laughed and then told him, "Fine, I'll tell you. I was worried about it hurting and also….that my finger would be covered with shit."

"Well, that's why I do it in the shower. Just clean it off with soap and hot water if it happens."

"Wait a sec. So, you've fingered yourself before?"

"Yeah. Sometimes it gets messy, but what do you expect to be in your ass? Glitter and sunshine? It comes with the territory."

Will bit his lip, "Would you be ok with fingering me?"

Mike's face turned red and swallowed, "I would love to. Don't worry, I'll go slow. It's a little odd the first time having something going in and out but then it starts to feel great."

Mike grabbed the lube and squeezed some out on his index and middle fingers, "Alright. So, just lie back and prop you knees up."

Will laid down and put his knees up but feet still resting on the blanket, "Is this ok?"

"Yeah. That's good, but just spread you legs a little wider," Mike said and Will spread his thighs further apart.

"I'm gonna start with just one finger at first. When you feel more comfortable with that, I'll use two fingers until you're used to it and loosened up."

"Alright, I'm ready."

"Just breath and relax, ok?" Will felt Mike gently rub lube on his hole. "I'm about to push in," Mike said and then began pushing his finger in slowly.

Will breathed in and out slowly to relax and not clamp down on his finger. He pulled the finger almost out of him before pushing in just as slowly. It was an odd sensation. There was some pressure but it didn't hurt. He was glad that he didn't cheap out and buy the water based lubes. There was more of a small stretching feeling then friction. He started to loosen up more as he got used to the sensation of Mike's finger going in and out. His dick started to get hard now that it was starting to feel good. He wanted to jerk off, but he wanted to cum when Mike's cock was in him instead.

"You can add another finger," He told Mike.

"Ok," Mike pulled his finger out of him. Mike rubbed more lube on his hole and then slowly pressed two fingers into him. He winced a little at the pressure and his ass clamped on his fingers. "Sorry, I know it feels a little uncomfortable right now, but it'll go away soon."

Mike started to finger him again and he also grabbed Will's cock and started jerking him off at the same time. He didn't want to cum yet so he pushed his hands off his cock.

"Is something wrong?" Mike stopped to ask.

"I don't wanna cum just yet," Will paused. "Not until you're inside of me."

"I am inside of you though."

"I wasn't talking about your fingers," Will whispered.

"Oh, fuck. That's hot."

Mike continued pushing in and out with his fingers until Will was relaxed enough for the real thing. "I think I'm ready for you, Mike."

"You sure?"

Will propped himself on his elbows to smile at Mike, "Yeah, I'm sure."

Mike opened the box of condoms and tore one packet open. Will didn't think that Mike would get so hard from fingering him. He rolled it on his cock and squeezed some lube from the bottle on it. "Lie back down and wrap your legs around me like last time," Mike told him.

Will laid down with his head on the pillow and opened his legs for Mike to get in between them. Mike reached behind him to grab some more lube to spread more on his cock and the rest on his hole. He set the lube down beside him and lifted Will's legs. He got the hint and wrapped them around his waist like before.

"I'm about to push in. Just try and relax." He felt Mike's cock go up and down between his ass cheeks and then push in. It was just above his hole so Will reached over to guide Mike's cock to his hole. "Ok, I'm ready."

Mike moaned and pushed in slowly and his insides stretchered to accommodate for a cock instead of a couple of fingers. He winced and try to relax his ass. Mike kept slowly pushing until he was all the way in. He could feel Mike's warm balls on his ass. There was a dull ache in his ass and it was kinda killing his boner.

Will's forehead was sweaty and he panted, "Don't move yet." Mike stopped and he waited for the dull ache to subside.

"You can move now," Will whispered.

Mike moaned while his cock pushed in and out of him. Will's cock started to get hard again. It started to feel good. It was an odd but pleasant sensation of being filled. That and the fact if was Mike on top of him, shaggy hair framed his face and some hair stuck on his forehead. He pulled Mike's face to his and kissed him deeply. The feeling of Mike's cock going in and out while his own was rubbing up against his stomach felt wonderful. He moaned into Mike's mouth and Mike's tongue met his. Mike pulled away to reach in between them and grasped Will's leaking cock. He started to jerk him off at the same time with his shallow thrust of his hips.

Will panted out and he suddenly had the urge to feel Mike's cum inside of him. He pulled Mike's face down, "Cum inside me," Will moaned.

Mike groaned, "You sure?"

"Hell yeah."

Mike pulled out of him and peeled off the condom. Will wrapped his legs around his back and guided his cock back to his twitching hole. They groaned when he pushed all the way inside of him. With a few more thrusts, Will started shooting cum on his stomach in spurts, a few landed on his chest. Mike pressed in all the way until his balls hit Will's ass. Will could feel Mike's cock twitch as he filled him with warm cum. Will pulled Mike's face down to kiss him deeply.

"I love you, Will."

"I know."


	22. Chapter 22

Will laid there with the comforting warm weight of Mike on top of him. He ignored the cooled sticky cum on his cock and stomach sandwiched between them. It was mostly on his stomach and some on his chest. There was even enough of it that he could feel it pool in his belly button. After a couple of minutes after Mike had came, he slipped out of Will's twitching hole. Will unwrapped his legs from Mike's waist so he could clench his ass cheeks to avoid a mess on Mike's bed.

"We should rinse off so we don't make a mess on your bed, Mike."

"I've been meaning to wash these blankets anyway. Just give me sometime to recover then it's my turn," Mike panted out.

"You're turn? You already came inside me," Will said.

Will's face felt hot as he thought about how he urged Mike to cum inside him. It felt kinda hot and sweet he had part of Mike inside himself. He didn't really feel it shoot in him, more like he felt Mike's cock twitching in him as he came. He started to get hard again and rutted into Mike's stomach, the friction of their stomachs pulling his foreskin over his sensitive head.

Mike's shaggy black hair framed around his face as he smiled down at Will. Will reached up with a hand to cup his cheek, running a thumb over his sharp cheekbone. He slipped his hand into the surprisingly soft hair behind his neck and pulled him down into a deep kiss. He massaged his neck as he panted in Mike's mouth. He could feel Mike's cock getting harder between his ass cheeks and he wrapped his legs back around his waist.

Will reached back around to guide Mike's cock back inside him. Mike pulled out of the kiss and stopped him with a gentle hand over his, "No, it's my turn now. Remember?"

"I was about to-"

"Oh, you misunderstand, my little prince," Mike leaned back away from Will and reached out to grip Will's cock firmly, "It's my turn to have this in my ass." Will moaned when Mike gave him a few nice firm strokes, the foreskin gliding over the head of his cock.

Mike let go of Will's cock to sit back on his knees, cock hard and precum pooled on the loose skin over the head. Will propped himself up on his elbows to get a better look at Mike. Mike reached behind himself to grab the lube, he popped the cap off and squeezed some onto his long slender index and middle finger. Mike dropped the lube on the bed then he bent forward and began to finger himself.

Will sat more upright to get a better look and resisted the urge to jerk off to Mike fingering himself with those long slender fingers of his. Although he couldn't see much but Mike's fingers going in and out past his ass cheeks. The sight alone was more than enough to make Will harder. Mike's eyes were closed and his breathing was ragged as he coated his hole with lube.

Mike sat back up panting, sweat dripping on his forehead and making some of his hair stick to it. He pulled his fingers out and put some more lube on his hand. He reached out to cover Will's cock with the lube, he gasped at the sudden coolness of it. Mike stroked him a few times before he gently coaxed Will to lie back down with his other hand. Mike scooted over him on his knees. Will was a little confused until he realized Mike was gonna ride him.

Will's cock twitched when Mike grasped it behind him as he guided it between his ass cheeks. Mike sank down slowly as Will's cock was enveloped by warm heat. Will panted as he tried not to thrust into Mike and hurt him. Will held his breath while inch by inch of the slick warm heat of Mike's hole covered Will's hard cock. He was now completely inside Mike and he could feel Mike's ass cheeks pressed on his balls. Mike looked down at him with a slight pained expression and Will reached for Mike's now limp cock. Will started to jerk off Mike to full hardness and the tight heat of Mike's ass loosened up somewhat.

Mike lifted himself a few inches off his cock and pressed down slowly. He did it a few more times before he pulled himself off Will, "Huh? What's wrong, Mikey?" Will's voice laced with worry.

"Nothing's wrong. I just want you on top of me," Mike bent down to give him a quick kiss. "Get off the bed for a sec."

Will got up and he grabbed some tissues from a tissue box that Mike had on his wooden bedstand to wipe off the dried come off his stomach and in his belly button. Mike stoop up and grabbed the towel they used to shower with and laid it flat on the bed. Will balled up the tissue and threw it in a small trash can by Mike's desk.

Mike was on his back on the towel and gestured for Will to come to him. Will's mouth hung open and he stared at Mike as he lifted his long slender pale legs over his head, using his arms under his knees holding them up. He was flexible enough that he even put his ankles behind his head. His leaking hard cock, balls and well lubed up hole exposed for him to see. Wisps of black hair around the hole and it twitched in front of him.

"Oh wow. I had no idea that you were umm...that flexible," Will blushed as he stood in front of the bed, cock twitching at the sight.

"My mom watches yoga on TV and has been making me join her," Mike said with a cute blush and smile.

Will chuckled, "Well, remind me to thank her."

Will picked up the bottle of lube and squeezed some on his hand and lubed up his cock. He closed and tossed it back on the bed. He crawled on the bed and over Mike's body. He pressed his body over him and his cock slid over Mike's balls and cock. He leaned down to give Mike a deep kiss and he reached down, grasped Mike's cock and gave him a few quick strokes.

"I want you to cum in me, too," Mike moaned in his ear.

"Oh fuck, Mikey. I would love to," Will got off and grabbed the lube and squirted some on Mike's twitching hole. He put it away beside him and brushed his finger tips over Mike's asshole. Mike moaned at the contact and Will slipped a finger in. It went in pretty easily because Mike had already fingered himself not to long ago. The muscles clenched and unclenched around Will's index finger as he pushed in and out. Will's cock was so hard and he was pretty sure he wasn't gonna last long. He added his middle finger along with his other finger.

"I'm good enough, Will. Come on, I want you inside me now," Mike muttered.

"I don't think I'm gonna last very long," Will said with a blush.

"I don't give a shit. I just want you."

"Well, I did make sure you're not full of shit," Will said with a laugh.

"I'd rather be full of your dick. Now hurry up," Mike reached in front of himself to grab Will's hard on and lined it up to his hole.

Will braced his arms on either side of Mike's head and leaded down to kiss him as he stretched his legs out behind himself. He slowly sank his cock into Mike's hole while Mike's fingers threaded through his sweaty bangs. He pressed into Mike until he could feel his balls on Mike's ass. He held still for Mike to get used to it and also to not cum so quickly. Warm delicious slick heat of Mike's ass held his cock like a fitted glove. Even though he came not to long ago he could already feel the pressure in his balls daring to empty inside of Mike.

Mike pulled out of the kiss, "You can move now, Will."

"You feel so good, Mikey. I don't know how long I'm gonna last."

"I don't care. I just want you to fuck me."

Will pulled out a few inches and pushed in slowly. The feeling of his foreskin rolling over his sensitive head and the warm heat of Mike's ass was overwhelming. Mike's eyes were half lidded and face red as Will pushed in and out in a slow even pace.

Mike reached down and started jerking himself off and in a few strokes, started cumming in spurts between them mostly covering Mike's chest. Mike moaned deeply and his warm hole started clenching and unclenching around Will's cock. Will pushed all the way in and started cumming in Mike. Will bend down and slipped his tongue in Mike's moaning mouth. He must've shot about 5 or 6 times and Mike moved his long legs from over his head to wrap around Will's waist holding him in place.

Mike pulled away, red faced and panting, "That was awesome."

"Sorry, I didn't last longer," Will said embarrassed, face burning.

"Are you kidding me? I didn't last long either. That just means we need more practice to build endurance, right?"

Will's cock now flaccid slipped out and he sat up right. He couldn't help, but glanced down at Mike's hole twitching and leaking a decent amount of cum on the towel under him.

"You're..uh..leaking," Will pointed at Mike's ass.

"And who's fault is that?" Mike sat up and pulled Will into a deep kiss.

A door slamming from downstairs startled them out of the kiss. They turned to the sound of Karen's voice coming upstairs, "Michael, sweety. Are you home?" The sound of light footsteps and then knocking on Mike's door.

They both turned to look at each other, "Shit," they both said in sync.


	23. Chapter 23

Will panicked and slid off the bed to crawl under it like a soldier. He scooted his body furthest away from the door while still being covered. He was surrounded by musty clothes and tried not to think about spiders that could be lurking in them.

Mike cleared his throat above him, "Yeah, I'm here. I'm getting dressed though."

"Oh, okay honey. Get dressed and come downstairs for dinner," Karen's voice was slightly muffled behind the bedroom door.

"Can Will join us for dinner?" She already knew they were dating, but that didn't mean he wanted to be seen naked with her son. Too bad they didn't have time to cuddle naked in the afterglow.

"Of course he can. Does he need a ride over here?"

"He doesn't need one because he's actually in the..uhh bathroom!"

Will covered his mouth to stifle his laugh, it came out more of a snort instead. Mike's never been a good liar, but he didn't completely lie and say he wasn't here at all.

Will could hear Karen's light footsteps moving away from the door and downstairs. The bed creaked and Mike's face was upside down looking at him with a smile. His shaggy hair grazed the hardwood floors. He couldn't resist the urge to kiss that adorable smile of his. Although, couldn't at that angle, so he opted to lightly kiss the tip of his nose instead.

"OK, that was a close call," Will said with a smile.

"Right? I wasn't sure if I locked my door or not. I tried not to shit myself when she knocked." Mike's face was starting to become a little red. From either blood pressure of being upside down or blushing, he wasn't sure.

Will crawled out from under the bed and suddenly felt his ass smacked a little. He made a small yelp at the sudden smack to his bare ass.

He stood up, dusted himself off and rubbed the ass cheek that was just assaulted, "You dick."

"I didn't hear you complain about it earlier," Mike got off the bed and groped his dick smugly in his direction.

"If I recall correctly, you begged me to fuck you with mine," Will retorted back with a smirk. Will made a thrusting motion with his hips towards Mike, his cock started to swell up again.

Mike licked his lips and groaned, "Fine. Let's call it a tie. We both equally like each other's dick in each other's ass."

They both looked at each other and laughed. Will pointed at mike's stomach, "You should probably wipe that off before we head downstairs." Mike looked down with a grimace and turned around to grab the towel they used on the bed.

Will gave a quick, but audible smack to Mike's exposed ass. He whipped around silently with a red face, one hand holding the towel, the other hand covered his dick.

"What's wrong?" Mike was unusually quiet.

"Huh? Oh , it's nothing," Mike used the towel to wipe off the cum from his stomach. Mike missed a spot on his chest. Will took the bottom end of the towel to wipe it off, as he did he grazed Mike's hardening dick.

Will smirked at Mike when realization struck him, "Oh, what's this?" he grabbed mike's cock in a loose grip, "Do you like having your ass slapped?"

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about?" Mike pulled his cock out of his loose grip and bent down to grab his underwear and jeans. He slipped them on and threw on his shirt.

Will followed Mike's example and put his clothes back on. The were about to walk out the door when Will grabbed Mike's right ass cheek and gave a firm squeeze.

Will pressed into Mike's back and whispered,"You're ass looks nice in those jeans, Mikey."

Mike's body shuttered, "Now I gotta adjust my dick. Thanks Will," Mike whispered back.

"Let me help you," Will reached around in front of Mike's jean waistband and slipped his hand into his underwear to grab his dick.

Mike started to get hard in his hand, so Will tried to adjust it towards his waistband with some difficultly, "Ow that kinda hurts. It doesn't usually bend that way. Plus, you touching me is just making me harder."

Will pulled his hand out of Mike's underwear and jeans, "Think about something gross then."

"Like what?"

"Ummm….your mom naked?"

"Hey, that's mean."

"Hmmm...a naked Demogorgon."

"Aren't they already naked?"

"Then a Demogorgon in a thong...a Demo-thong-on if you will."

"That's an imagine I didn't need or was it? Anyway, boner killing thought identified. Let's eat, I'm hungry."

"Oh, we should wash our hands before we head down," Will suggested.

They went in the restroom together to wash up. Mike grabbed the soap and lathered his hands and rinsed them off. Will did the same and saw Mike's reflection in the mirror. Mike was holding his fingers up to his nose and sniffing them.

Will snorted, "What the hell?"

Mike put his hand down and looked at him in the mirror, "I'm making sure they don't smell like ass," he said with a smile.

Will smirked and turned around to put his wet fingers right under Mike's nose, "What about mine?" Will asked.

Mike grabbed his hand and sniffed like a dog with his nose between his fingers, "It doesn't smell like caca to me, señor."

Mike could smell familiar taco seasonings in the air as he make his way down the stairs with Will. There were a couple of paper bags on the table with the Taco Bell logo on the side of them. Mike walked over to his mom, she was wearing her purple yoga pants and matching long sleeve shirt. She even had some yellow sweatbands on her wrists. Her hair tied up in a loose ponytail.

Mike gave her a quick hug, "Thanks mom. I thought you went to your book club?"

"I did, but afterwards one of my friends suggested we try out a new yoga studio that opened up nearby. She even bought me these clothes they sold there too," she made a little pose to show off her new clothes.

"I think Mike could use some yoga clothes too. He told me how much he likes yoga. It's so nice that he has such a healthy hobby that helps keeps his limbs flexible. I wanted to thank you for making sure he stays flexible. I wouldn't want him to hurt himself in gym class from stretching."

Mike turned to stare at Will's sly smirk, he couldn't believe he just said all that to his mom. His face felt like it was on fire. Mike guessed this is payback for groping Will under the table during breakfast.

Mike sat down and started pulling out the paper plates that were in the Taco Bell bags to place on the table. Two can play at that game, "Will said he wanted to get into a more healthy routine too. He wanted to get into yoga. So, he needs some yoga clothes too, right Will?"

Will sat beside Mike and rubbed his reddening face, "Yeah. It wouldn't hurt to be more limber so I don't hurt myself in gym class too."

His mom sat across the table and began taking out some wax paper wrapped tacos on their plates then hers.

"Are you two alright? Are you guys feeling under the weather? Both your faces are pretty red," his mom leaned forward to place the back of her hand on his forehead.

"We're not sick. Just a little hot though," he pulled the front of his shirt back and forth to cool himself off.

Mike unwrapped his taco and took a bite. He moaned as the delicious taste of taco bell meat and seasonings hit his taste buds. Will took a bite of his own taco and hummed in appreciation.

"Thank you, Karen. It's delicious. Thank you for having me for dinner."

Mike's mom took a couple of bites of her own taco and wiped her mouth with a napkin, "You're welcome, Will. You're always so polite, unlike someone I know." She looked at Mike with a playful glare and then smiled, "You made a good choice, honey."

"What choice?" Mike said with a mouthful of taco, some pieces fell out his mouth and onto the paper plate below.

"Remember to swallow before talking," Will said as he placed some napkins in front of him.

Will licked his lips when he said that, causing Mike to suddenly choke on his food. He pounded his chest as he tried to clear his airways. Mike grabbed the napkins that Will was still holding out for him, like he knew this would happen. He coughed some bits of food in the napkin and gasped for air as Will gently patted his back.

"See? This is why you should swallow before talking, right Mikey?" He glared at Will and he just gave him a big smile in return.

"Maybe you should show me more about swallowing sometime, Will?" He leaned over to whisper and gave Will a shit eating grin. Will's face flared up like a ripe tomato.

"Oh, I get it now. You guys aren't getting a cold, more like you guys caught the love bug. Stop flirting and finish your dinner before it gets too cold. They don't taste that good cold," Mike and Will pulled away and avoided looking at each other. Mike's mom laughed and continued to finish her food as they ate in embarrassed silence.

The finished eating and thanked her again for the food. Mike stood up and motioned for Will to follow him upstairs. He walked up the stairs and felt some stickiness in between his ass cheeks as he went up the steps.

"You go on ahead, I need to use the restroom," Mike opened his bedroom door for Will.

"Taco Bell already passing through you?" Will chuckled.

Mike wasn't sure if his mom could hear him or not, but to make sure he said quietly, "Ummm...I think something from you is."

"What?" Will's brows frowned in confusion.

"You know," Mike pointed down at Will's crotch.

"Oh," Will's face went from understanding to a little grin. "Would if be weird that I find that kinda hot?"

"Oh my god, I corrupted little Will."

"Can I see?"

"No, you can't watch me poop, ya weirdo," Mike gave him a little shove.

Will pulled him into the bedroom and locked the door, he stepped closer to Mike, "Not to see you poop, you idiot. I just wanna spread that adorable ass of yours and see my cum leaking out of you."

Mike felt blood rush to his dick, "And here I thought I was the pervy one,"

Will bit his bottom lip, "So, is that a yes?"

He swore most of the blood in his brain went to his dick, "Sure, why not?"

Will wasted no time and unbuttoned Mike's jeans and pulled them down to his feet. He stepped out of them and kicked them away. Will carefully pulled his briefs waistband over his hard cock and down his long pale legs. He stepped out of them using Will's shoulder as support.

Will was kneeling down and grabbed both cheeks with his hands and gave them a firm squeeze. Mike moaned and covered his mouth when he remembered that his mom is downstairs. He twisted around awkwardly to see Will's face close to his ass as he spread Mike's cheeks apart.

"Wish I had one of Jonathan's camera to take a picture," Will said in awe.

"Sounds like a great plan, until the people at the photo shop develop the pictures," Mike chuckled out loud.

"So you're saying I should get my brother to help me with the pictures instead?"

"Maybe you could draw me like one of your French girls?" Mike shook his butt at Will, making him lose his grip on his ass.

"That's actually not a bad idea," he spread open his cheeks again and Mike felt his finger brush against his asshole. Mike gasped when Will wiggled a finger in there. He started to pant as Will added another finger and pushed in and out of him with relative ease.

"Oh fuck, feels great," he felt something leaking down his thigh, so he looked to see a trail of cum. How much of Will's cum was inside him right now? The thought made his cock twitch and leak out some precum.

Mike's stomach began to rumble uncomfortably, "You should stop, Will."

"I thought it felt good?" Will didn't stop, but continued to finger him.

His stomach made a loud rumble, "I think that Taco Bell is about to make an exit." Will pulled his fingers out of him and Mike clenched his cheeks. Will stood back up and looked at Mike with worry.

He was suddenly hit with the strong urge to use the restroom and he was worried he'd shit himself trying to put on some pants. So, he decided to fuck it and quickly unlocked the door. He glanced both ways with his head out. The coast was clear, so he waddled butt naked with just his shirt and socks on to the restroom. He could hear Will laughing at he opened and shut the restroom door and landed on the toilet.


	24. Chapter 24

Will wiped his hands with tissues from a small tissue box on Mike's bedstand. He had no doubt Mike used them after jerking off. He imagined Mike laying on his bed naked at night. Pale skin illuminated by the moonlight, shaggy black hair hung over his closed eyes as he gripped his hard cock in one hand. Gently pulled the loose skin over the wet head of his cock and smeared the precum with a thumb. Moaning as he twitched in his hand, oozing more of that salty sweetness onto his thumb before sucking it off.

Will moaned softly while he palmed his hardness through his jeans. He bit his lip, overwhelmed with the sudden urge to take Mikey into his mouth to taste that salty sweet tang of his precum.

He was startled out of his thoughts when the door suddenly opened up to Mike crawling on all fours like some feral creature. Hair clung to his sweaty forehead and the door closed when he sat panting with his back against it. One long pale leg with a dusting of black hair stretched out, the other leg with his knee bent up blocking the sight of that cock he wanted to suck.

"Why is there such a heavy price to pay after eating Taco Bell?" Mike groaned.

"They need to have a complimentary roll of toilet paper when you spend more then 20$ or something."

Mike looked up at him, "Anyway, I'm sorry about ruining the mood."

"Better than being shit on with my fingers up that adorable ass of yours," Will said with a chuckle.

"I've really been rubbing off on you, huh?"

"I don't mind you rubbing off on me," he felt hot as he stared at Mike's naked body covered by thin sheen of sweat.

Mike pushed himself off the floor, dusted off his hands on his bare thighs, joints popping as he stretched out his limbs. He strolled over to Will and hugged him tightly and started rubbing the side of Will's hair with his face.

Will laughed and wrapped his arms around his sweaty body. He couldn't help but give Mike a playful slap to his ass. Will could feel Mike's cock harden against his clothed crotch, Will's own cock twitched in response.

Will pulled out of the hug and swiped Mike's sweaty bangs out the way. He grabbed his shoulders and leaned up to kiss Mike slowly. His lips were warm with a slight taste of salty sweat.

He took a step back from Mike, "You should take a shower," he paused, "We could go together with we're quiet."

"Oh, are you staying the night too? I wanna play some video games and uhhh...cuddle with you," Mike blushed at the last part. Walking around his room naked didn't embarrass him, but blush when he asked to cuddle.

It was so cute, so he tippy toed and gave him a small kiss on the nose, "Of course, I'd love to cuddle with my adorable boyfriend. Just let me call my mom so she doesn't worry and call the military to find me."

Will came back in the room smiling and closed the door, "My mom says it's alright to spend the night. She says she's coming over later to drop off some clothes for me."

"I wouldn't have minded to lend you some of mine. They'll be a little big on you, but I bet you'd look cute in them."

"Wouldn't you prefer prefer me in my birthday suit?" Will bit his bottom lip and eyed Mike's bare naked body up and down. Mike's cock twitched in response to his gaze.

Mike reached behind Will to lock the door just in case. His parents usually knock and don't try to invade his privacy, but he didn't want to take the risk. It was already embarrassing enough his sister caught them naked. Not the way he imagined coming out to Nancy. Will, his childhood friend and crush and him naked together in the basement after just they gave each other blowjobs. At least he didn't have Will's dick in his mouth when he blew his huge load. Still hard to believe he could store so much cum in those cute balls of his. Taut and with a light dusting of brown peach fuzz on them.

Mike felt that Will was way overdressed, so he gently grabbed Will's forearm and pulled him over to his bed. Mike pushed Will until the back of his knees his the edge of the bed, he fell on the mattress with a slight bounce and he gave a cute giggle as he did. Mike leaned down and up his arms under Will's knees and scooted his body up more on the bed. He slotted himself in between Will's open legs, his mouth watered as he thought about having Will in his mouth again.

Mike braced his hands on each side of Will's head. A warm blush graced his soft cheeks and he was slightly panting with his mouth open. He leaned down to whisper, "I really want to taste you right now."

"I probably taste like Taco Bell," Will said with a smirk and lifted his head to kiss him. Will swiped his tongue on Mike's upper lip, he parted his lips invitingly. Will's warm tongue met his and they moaned as pressed against each other lightly. Mike pulled away, out of breath and a little dazed.

"Yeah, a little bit," Mike said and Will laughed.

"Actually, I was talking about this," Mike reached out and groped Will's jean covered bulge.

"Oh that? I hope it doesn't taste like Taco Bell. Don't want you to mistake it for a churro or something and bite down," Will said wincing.

"If only they had a churro that tasted like your dick," Mike said as he palmed Will's hardening cock.

Will chuckled, "Maybe you should submit a comment on their survey you want one that tastes like your boyfriend's dick."

"I wouldn't want that. No one gets to know what your delicious cock tastes like but me," Mike began unbuttoning Will's jeans and slid them down his slender but surprisingly strong legs covered with soft and nearly invisible hair. Will kicked them off when they got to his ankles. Will lifted his hips and he pulled down his boxer briefs that had a light damp precum patch on them. His cock sprung out and lightly smacked on his thin happy trail, leaving a smear of precum on it. Mike slid them off as well and tossed them along with his discarded jeans. Mike turned around to Will propped on his elbows and stared lustfully at Mike with hooded eyes.

Mike's cock was painfully hard and he resisted the urge to jerk off. He wanted to make sure that Will came first. Also he didn't want to get his cum on his blankets. He didn't need to worry about Will making a mess because he would take care of that real soon. Mike slid down lower on the bed so his face was leveled with Will's crotch.

He licked off the precum that was on Will's happy trail. He moaned at the sweet but slightly salty tang of it. He grabbed the cock at the base and sucked on the loose foreskin to get the precum that pooled at the tip of it. Mike felt Will run a hand through his head, gently pulling his sweaty hair from forehead. He tilted his face up to see Will's eyes closed and mouth parted open panting slightly. He stuck his tongue in the loose skin between his lips and probed the moist head clean. The cock twitched and oozed out more of that delicious sweet taste on his tongue. Will's hands held his head gently on the sides as he continued. He sucked him in deeper in his mouth, his tongue sliding on the underside of Will's twitching cock. Luckily, Will wasn't too big so he was able to suck him down, until his trimmed pubes brushed his nose. The head of his warm cock slightly touched the back of his throat without causing a gag reflex. That wouldn't be very sexy to throw up on him. He was pretty sure neither of them were into that.

"Wait a sec, Mike," Will whispered.

Mike pulled off him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I wanna suck you too," Will said.

"I want to suck you first though," Mike pouted and licked his lips.

"Why not at the same time?" Will suggested with a smirk.

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"Well, you're not that smart sometimes," Will laughed.

"It doesn't help that most of the blood from my brain is currently in my dick right now. Who's fault is that? Hmm?"

"I guess that's my fault. I'll make it up real soon, ok? So lay down on your side and I'll lay on my side with my head facing your legs."

"Yes, sir," Mike saluted him and pulled away from Will to lay on his side on the bed as instructed. When he done he turned his head to gaze at Will on his knees, pulling his shirt off and tossed it towards his other clothes. He smiled at him before laying down, face right over Mike's hard cock. He gripped him suddenly and felt the wet warmth of his mouth encase his cock.

He looked up from watching Will's cheeks puffed out to see Will's cock in front of his face. He copied him and grabbed the base and swallowing him down to his pubes. He was already so hard from just sucking off Will that he knew he wasn't gonna last very long.

He pulled off Will's cock and looked at down at him, "Will, I'm getting close," he warned him.

Will stopped sucking and pulled off Mike as well, "Yeah, me too," he whispered.

"Cum in my mouth, Will," Mike whispered.

"You can too if you want," Will said with a blush.

"Alright," Mike took Will's cock back in his mouth.

Warmth enveloped his cock again. Will began to gently thrust his hips, pushing his cock in and out. So Mike just put a hand on his hips as he laid still and let Will slowly face fuck him. Will was very careful and only pushed in and out a few inches. Precum dripped on his tongue and he swallowed it. Will pulled Mike's foreskin down and was sucking on the sensitive head. It was too much so he gripped Will's shoulder as a warning. It was only a few seconds before his balls tightened and he began to shoot cum in Will's warm mouth.

Mike moaned as he shot a few times and felt Will swallow around his cock. He pulled off but, licked to clean off his oversensitive head and pull the foreskin back over it. Will's cock twitched and more precum dripped in his mouth. Will's hands gripped his head and he gently thrusted his cock in and out of Mike's lips.

"Mikey, I'm gonna cum soon," he panted out.

Will's hand tightened in his hair before he stopped his thrusting. Will's cock twitched in his mouth like crazy before shooting warm cum on his tongue. He didn't swallow until he stopped shooting about six spurts and stopped twitching so he knew that was all of it. He tried to swallow it in one big gulp but need two instead. He still couldn't believe that Will had so much in his balls. He kept him in his mouth until he gone flaccid and slipped out his mouth.

A door bell startled them apart, "Shit, I forgot my mom was coming over."

They got off the bed and quickly started putting on their clothes that was thrown on the floor. Mike put on his briefs and jeans. The jeans were kinda snug and he didn't remember them being that hard to put on. He slipped on his shirt and almost got stuck putting his arms through. Will seemed smaller than usual but he mentally shrugged it off. They both were dressed so they went down stairs, he noticed that Will was pulling up the pant leg up to not step on them.

Will was busy holding up his pants legs so he opened the door instead. He opened to the door to Joyce in some light blue jeans and black shirt. She smiled at them and held out some folder clothes in her arms.

"Here you go, sweetheart. You didn't have to wear some of Mike's clothes. They look a little too big on you. You definitely got the short gene from me, unlike your brother."

Mike felt like an idiot. No wonder he had so much trouble with putting on the clothes, they weren't even his. They were Will's jeans and shirt. He now realized that the shirt Will was wearing was in fact his. So they went down to about Will's mid thigh and he was struggling holding them up and from stepping on the hem of the pant legs. They did make him look really adorable though. He looked even shorter then he already his.

Will grabbed the clothes from his mom, "Thanks mom," he held the clothes with one and leaned in to hug his mom with the other arm.

"You're welcome, honey," she hugged him back.

"Now, you guys have fun," she winked and turned back to her car.

"Goodnight," they said in unison and waived her goodbye as she drove off.

Will was busy holding his clean clothes and the over sized jeans slipped down his hips to his ankles. Will panicked and dropped the clothes everywhere. Mike laughed, closed the door and locked it. Mike bent down and picked up the Will's clean clothes off the floor. Will pulled up the jeans over his hips, his face was red as a tomato.

"You do look really cute in my clothes," Mike gave Will a quick kiss.

"Shut up, Wheeler," Will growled.


	25. Chapter 25

Will went upstairs while holding up Mike's jeans to his belly button so he wouldn't trip on the hem. He was careful not to lose his grip on them so they wouldn't fall down to his ankles again. He'd been in a hurry to get dressed and accidentally grabbed Mike's jeans instead of his own. Mike trailed behind him after picking up Will's clean clothes from the floor. He had panicked when his or actually Mike's jeans fell around his ankles. Luckily he had on underwear and that no one was outside to see. Mike laughed at him, he would get his revenge.

They got to Mike's room and he put the clothes on the bed. He turned to Will and started to take off his clothes, "Let's take that shower now, Will."

Will pulled off the loose shirt, the jeans fell to the floor when he let go the waistband. He stepped out of them and was about to pull off his underwear, but Mike's erratic movement made him look up.

Mike was now in his briefs, but he was struggling with taking off Will's small shirt. The shirt was flipped inside out and covered his head and he was flailing his arms up trying to get it off.

Will laughed, "Hold still." Mike stopped moving, Will was about to reach out and help pull off the shirt, but he stopped. He looked down at Mike's briefs and an evil thought popped in his head. He hooked his thumbs on the waistband and pulled them down to his ankles.

"That's not helping me," Mike whined through the stretched shirt over his face.

"That's what you get for laughing at me," Will then slapped Mike's ass and Mike's flaccid cock twitched in response. He pulled the foreskin down and back up, feeling him get harder as he did.

"I'm sorry, ok? I'm stuck in your shirt and my arms are starting to fall asleep."

"Fine fine. You're too tall for me to pull the shirt off, so get on your knees."

Will helped Mike out of his briefs around his ankles so he wouldn't trip and fall. Mike got on his knees and Will couldn't help but get hard when his face was leveled with underwear. The idea of Mike on his knees, sucking him off invaded his brain.

So he slipped down his own underwear off. He grabbed the neckline of the shirt and stretched it over Mike's head and over his arms. He inhaled loudly when his head got free, his dark shaggy bangs clung to his sweaty forehead. He almost fell backwards when he saw Will's hard cock only a few inches away from his eyes.

Mike braced his arms behind himself to keep from falling backwards, "Watch where you point that thing," Mike smirked.

"Oh, sorry. I need help with dealing with it," Will turned his hips left and right, swaying his cock.

Mike stood up and stepped back with his hand over his chest in mock fear, "Oh my god, what have you done with Will? You succubus."

"Succubus are females, Incubus are the male equivalent," Will corrected him.

"Yeah, whatever nerd," Mike stuck his tongue out at him.

Will pointed at him, "You're a nerd too," then crossed his arm, "Well, more of a dork."

"Actually, dorks are whale penises," Mike said smugly.

"And how exactly would you know that? Do you think about whale penises often? Hmm?

"No, but I do think about yours a lot. Of course my own too. That's not the only thing I think about though," Mike wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in his neck. Mike's cock pressed into his hip and his sweaty chest into his.

"You do need a shower, you're all sweaty," Will pushed off him and tried to wipe the sweat off his hands on his thighs.

"It's because you're so hot, baby," Mike said with a really fake baritone voice.

"See? You're such a dork," Will said.

"But you love me anyway."

"Who said that?" Will said with a smile.

Mike pulled his arms away, stepped back and clutched a hand over his heart, "Oh, sweet dear little prince. You wound me so," he then fell to his knees dramatically.

"Oh shut up and get your sweaty ass in the shower," Will pointed to the door.

They both quietly snuck towards the restroom naked with just towels wrapped around their waists, listening from the hallway to make sure Mike's parents were asleep before slipping in. Mike closed the door behind him silently and locked it.

"How should I be of service, my lord?" Mike said quietly, held an arm a cross his waist and did a little bow.

"Since you're being so mouthy, perhaps I should do something about that."

"If that is what you wish, my lord."

Will took off his and Mike's towel and set it on the bathroom counter. He turned on shower and adjusted the temperature. He checked it with a hand before stepping into the shower stall and motioned for Mike to join him. The shower steamed up the room and glass. He closed his eyes when the sudden heat of water on his back was pretty hot until his body got used to it. He opened his eyes to Mike eyeing him up and down.

Will grabbed him by the hips and pressed against him under the shower head. He could feel Mike's cock start to harden on his hip, his own was responding the same. Will laid his head on Mike chest, face pressed into his warm pale neck as he kissed there. Will couldn't help but grab two handfuls of Mike's cute ass and squeeze. Each cheek fitting nicely in his palms. Mike was panting in his ear as he started to grind his cock into Will's. Mike reached between them to grasp them together and jerk them off in sync.

Will used a hand to halt Mike from jerking them off, he leaned to whisper, "Your prince wants you on your knees and close your eyes."

Without a word, Mike got on his knees and closed his eyes. He looked so pretty with his usually pale skin now pink from the hot water. His hair covered his eyes and stuck to the back of his neck. His cock hard and sticking almost completely straight out as opposed to his that curved more up.

Will pushed back Mike's wet bangs out of his face and slicked it back with his fingers. He turned around to grab the shampoo bottle and popped open the cap to squirt some onto his palm. He placed it back where it was and took the shampoo from his hands and ran it into Mike's hair.

Will massaged it into his scalp with his finger tips and was careful not to let the suds reach his forehead, "Mmmm that feels great, Will."

When he was done, he side stepped away from the stream of water hitting his back so it would hit Mike instead. He rinsed off the shampoo from Mike' hair.

"You can open your eyes now," Will said.

Mike opened his eyes and looked up at him, "Can I sit instead? My knees are killing me."

"Oh yeah, of course," Mike got off his knees to move into sitting Indian style and rubbed his knees.

"Close your eyes again. I need to condition your hair too," he turned around and squirted a generous amount of conditioner directly onto Mike hair. He worked it into his the ends of his hair that covered his neck and up to his scalp. Mike sat there quietly with a smile. He let the shower head rinse it off and make sure it was all out.

"OK, my turn now," Will moved away from under the shower head and closed his eyes.

Mike's arm brushed past his thigh and he heard what he assumed was the shampoo bottle opening. He felt the cool liquid pour on his head, so he shut his eyes tightly just in case. It wouldn't be romantic to scream if shampoo fell into his eyes. It would be a bad idea to scream with Mike's parents sleeping not that far away.

He didn't want to think about Mike's parents catching them in the shower together. They already knew about their relationship and even let them sleep together in the same room. If they woke up and found out they were both in the shower together, he would probably faint from embarrassment. They had already got caught naked by Nancy.

Will tilted his head back and practically moaned when Mike's hands in his hair, began massaging the scalp. Mike pressed his body flush against his back, his hard cock and balls pressed against lower back just above his ass cheeks. He was tempted to jerk off but he didn't want to ruin mood.

Mike wrapped his arms around his stomach and pushed them forward into the spray of hot water. His hair cascaded over his face as Mike worked his fingers into hair to rinse off the shampoo. Will pulled the hair from his face and took some behind his ears. Mike's arm brushed past his hips, then the sound of what he guessed was the conditioner bottle popping open. Mike put another arm around him and pulled him back from the water. He started to rub the conditioner into his scalp like shampoo. Guess he didn't know to start from the ends first, but it still felt nice. He didn't want to make Mike feel bad, plus he was great at other things besides conditioning hair. Like making him laugh and always being there for him. That was way more important. Once again he pushed him under the water and rinsed off the conditioner.

Will grabbed the soap from the holder off the tiled wall and reached behind his shoulder to pass it to Mike, "Could you wash my back? I have trouble reaching there with my T-Rex arms."

Mike snorted and grabbed the soap bar from him, "I think you look cute with your T-Rex arms."

Will turned around and held his arms up like a T-Rex, "Raarrr. Feed me humans."

"I can feed you something else," Mike looked him up and down like a steak.

He pretended to not notice and said, "Gummy bears?" with a smile.

"Well, not exactly," Mike looked down at his hard cock, "I guess I could put a gummy bear in my foreskin if you want," Mike rubbed his chin in thought.

"I know you're joking, but I'm sorta curious if it would fit? Your precum is pretty sweet anyway so it would probably taste good on a gummy bear."

"I would've never thought you were that perverted, Will."

"I'm the pervert? It was your idea in the first place. At least I didn't suggest sticking a bunch of gummy bears up that cute ass of yours."

Mike covered his mouth from laughing and made a sound between a laugh and a snort, "It would be like giving birth to gummy bears," his body shook to contain the laughter.

Will also covered his mouth with both hands to keep from laughing. He didn't want to wake up Mike's parents.

They were able to calm themselves a minute later, "Oh, we better hurry before the shower gets cold." Mike turned Will around so his back was facing him. He started to lather Will's back then he started to poke a spot on his back.

"You got a pretty big pimple here," Will felt him poke next to his right shoulder blade.

"Could you pop it for me?" Will bent his arm back to show his finger tips just touched the top of his shoulder blade, "I would do it myself if I could."

"Sure, no problem. Having pimples isn't fun, but popping them sure is," Mike chuckled.

"Just be careful. My skin is sensitive," Will warned.

He felt Mike press his finger tips over it, but his fingers slipped from the soap. He then dug his finger nails into his skin, "Ow! Not so hard, Mikey! Go slower," he yelped and winced in pain.

"I got it. Sorry, it's too slippery. I didn't mean to hurt you, it kept slipping," Mike hugged him from behind.

They both suddenly gasped loudly as the water turned ice cold. Will quickly turned around to rinse off his back in the freezing water. The previously semi hard cock he was sporting shriveled up into his body to hide from the cold like a scared turtle. Mike got out of the shower stall with a bit of soap suds on his chest he got from the hug. Will turned the shower off and shivered getting out. Mike had already wrapped a towel around himself and held one open for Will. Mike started rubbing the towel over him to warm him up and then handed it to him to wrap around his waist.

They had got dressed and decided to watch Jurassic Park. They laid down on the bed on their sides. Mike's warm body heat soaked into his back, he put a long leg over his and one arm draped over Will's chest, the other under his side. Will threaded their fingers and he kissed the back of Mike's hand. Mike snuggled closer and kissed the back of his neck.

"My other arm is getting numb, but holding you like this is worth it," Mike said.

"Yeah, me too. That's like never mentioned about cuddling. Like how do you cuddle without sacrificing a limb?" Maybe they could cuddle without laying on their arms? An idea popped into his head, so he got up from the bed and took some pillows and put them on the headboard. He laid on it to test it, but it wasn't enough.

"Could you get up for a sec, Mikey?"

Mike got off the bed and Will took the blankets and bunched them up against the headboard and put the pillows on top. He tried again and he was propped up enough to see the movie. Head tilted down, but comfortably rested on the pillow on the headboard. He smiled at his boyfriend, opened his legs and patted the spot between them. Mike laid down in the spot and rested his head on Will's stomach, but his feet hung off the edge. They watched the movie in silence while Will absentmindedly ran his fingers in Mike's damp hair.


	26. Chapter 26

They slept over at each others house for weeks, like they used to when they were younger. They even had spare clothes and bought some new toothbrushes. It reminded Will of the times before the rest of the party was formed. When it was just Mike and him. Will was spending the night again. It was pretty warm tonight so they had just decided to just wear tank tops and underwear to bed.

Will had woken up with a strong urge to piss. He carefully moved Mike's hand that was resting on his hip and slipped out the covers. Mike was snoring lightly with one legs hanging out of the cover and his mouth was slightly open. Will smiled and walked over to the bedroom door. He slowly turned to unlock the door. It was pretty late, but he still peeked his head out to see if the coast was clear. He crept to the bathroom like a ninja and went in. He flipped on the light and he was momentarily blinded. He winced in slight pain before he went to the toilet to piss, he flushed and washed his hands. He splashed some water on his face then turned off the light to head back.

He quietly closed the bedroom door behind him. He didn't want to turn on the lights and wake up Mike. His eyes were still getting used to the dark, so he felt along the wall for support. His fingers brushed up against what felt like a piece of paper. His eyes finally got used to the darkness, but he still couldn't quiet see what is was. It was held up with a push pin. He pulled the pin out to grab what he assumed was a picture. There was some faint moonlight coming from the slightly open window blinds and he walked over to get a better look at the paper.

It was a drawing he made when he was in elementary school of Mike and him. He ran a finger over the crudely drawn stick figure versions of themselves, feeling the smooth texture of the wax. It was a coloring of Mike and him holding hands next to the swing set where Mike asked to be his friend. He smiled and then he felt his eyes start to water.

He remembered his mom got him some off brand crayons because she couldn't afford the name brand kind. It was probably some generic store brand, it didn't even stick to the paper and would peel off in flakes. He didn't want his mom to feel bad so he would barrow some from Mike's Crayola box instead.

He wasn't sure if she knew about that or not. He used to draw laying on his stomach in Mike's basement while Mike watched Saturday morning cartoons. Mike would be excited and comment on the show, but he was too focused on his drawing. So, he captured Will's legs with his arm and start to tickle him. He squirmed and warned him he was gonna piss his pants. He had to flip around and push Mike down and get on him to stop his tickle attack. He was pretty sure Mike was strong enough to push Will off him, but he would just look up at him with a smile and said he surrendered.

Will suddenly sneezed, so he covered his nose in reflex and accidentally stabbed his hand with the push pin he was holding. He yelped and dropped the picture, along with the damn pin he forgot he was holding. Mike mumbled in his sleep and turned over, pushing the thin blanket off himself subconsciously. He was only wearing white briefs and a black tank top. His legs splayed out over the whole bed. Pale long legs covered the length of the bed. An arm over his head, while the other laid over his stomach. He couldn't see the pin on the ground, so he had no choice but to turn on the lights to pick it up. He didn't want to accidentally step on it, so he had no choice but to do the electric slide over to the light switch and flip it on.

Will squinted and carefully watched where he stepped to avoid stepping on the stupid pin. He picked up the picture and looked around for it on his knees. He found it a foot under the bed so he slowly picked it off the floor. He went over to where he guessed it had been on wall and found a small hole. He pinned it back on the wall and noticed a small trickle of blood on his right palm. Will grabbed some tissues from a small tissue box on the bedstand and wiped the trickle of blood off his hand. Will snickered at the half used box of tissues because he was pretty sure they weren't used for a runny nose. Well, it was way better than Mike using an old sock.

Mike stirred in his sleep and mumbled out loud, "I don't wanna go to school, mommy."

Will busted out laughing and Mike sat up in a daze. His hair was a shaggy mess as he rubbed his eyes, "What time is it?"

Will sat on the bed, "It's the middle of the night. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

Mike yawned and pointed at him, "What's with the tissue? Did you jerk off without me?"

"I'll have you know I've jerked off many times without you, but no. I got up to use the restroom and I got pricked with a thumb pin on my hand."

Mike looked at him confused, "Wait? What? Why was there a thumb pin in the restroom?"

Will got up and grabbed the picture from the wall and stabbed the pin back in to hold it. He sat back on the bed and handed the picture to Mike.

"I was looking at this picture, but I sneezed and poked myself with the pin. I dropped it so I couldn't see where it fell."

"This is my favorite drawing you made," Mike said.

Will shrugged, "I'm pretty sure my newer stuff is way better."

"It doesn't look beautiful like your recent sketches but it's the first picture of us together." Mike chuckled as he traced a finger over the stick figure of himself, "You drew me with black bushy hair and extra long arms." Mike walked over to the wall to pin the picture back.

"Well, you do have bed head right now and you do have extra long arms."

"Sorry if I don't brush it as much as yours and you got stubby cute arms like a wiener dog. Or are they legs? Whatever, you know what I mean." Mike rubbed his chin in mock thought and got back in bed.

"Oh yeah? I'll show you what I can do with these stubby arms," Will announced.

Will pushed Mike's chest and tried to hold him down on the bed. Mike held his hands towards him, wiggling his fingers like creepy spider legs. Will couldn't stop him in time. It was too late, he started tickling his ribs. He somehow managed to get on Mike's lap and started to squirm. Will gritted his teeth trying not to laugh out loud and wake up Mike's parents.

He giggled through his clenched teeth, "Stop or I'm gonna pee on you.

Will grabbed Mike's wrists in each hand and held them above his head.

"Ok, I surrender."

Mike reached behind his head and pulled Will into a slow kiss. Will pulled out of the kiss and laid out on top of Mike. He pressed the side of his head to Mike's chest, hearing his steady heartbeat. Mike racked his long fingers into his shoulder length brown hair to comb it back. The soft thumping of Mike's heart and his finger tips on along his scalp felt wonderful.

"Mmm that feels nice," Will said. Despite the warm summer night, Mike's body heat was comforting. He inhaled deeply, smelling Mike's natural scent somehow smelled like the forest.

"My mom told me there's a fair tomorrow. Did you wanna go?"

"I'd like to but I'm kinda broke at the moment. Unless you just want to watch everyone else eat fair food or watch other people on the rides."

"We could like get money from my mom from chores or something? She usually gives me some money if I wash dishes or other stuff around the house."

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan. Should we invite the gang or is it like a date?"

"I don't see why it couldn't be both. I mean we could go as a group then do our own thing. We if invite Jane and Max it'll be a sorta double date."

"What about Lucas and Dustin then? I don't want them to feel like a third wheel. I know what it feels like and it sucks."

"I think it would suck more if they find out we went to the fair without them. Plus, Lucas and Dustin can go off and do their own thing there."

Will yawned, "Yeah, I guess so,"

"It's late," Mike yawned back. "Let's get up early so we can get some chores done before we head out," he slipped out from under him and turned off the light.

Will moved to the side of the bed to let Mike lay down. Mike slipped under the blankets on his back again. Will scooted closer on his side and used Mike's shoulder as a pillow before he passed out.

"You're joking, right?" Will's rubbed his burning cheeks.

"Nope," Mike said with an all too happy grin.

"Do we have to do this?"

"Come on. It's not so bad, once you get used to it first."

"You've done this before?"

"Yeah, I've told you. Fine, I'll go first then," Mike unzipped his jeans and stepped out of them. He then slid on the skin tight gray yoga pants. Will watched as the thin fabric stretched over his butt. Will gave Mike's cute butt a quick slap and chuckled when if jiggled.

"Like what you see?" Mike wiggled his butt side to side. He picked up a matching pair off the floor he dropped when he changed. Will begrudgingly took it from him. It was the same color as Mike's, but was shorter to fit him.

Will took a deep breath and sighed. He took off his jeans too and slid his legs into the skin tight material. It felt uncomfortable as it pulled some small leg hairs. They clung to him like a second skin, he moved his legs around to get used to the feeling. The thin stretchy mesh made him feel naked, so he tried to stretch the hem of the shirt down.

"Hmm..they make your legs look nice. Not they weren't nice before, they're leaner than my scrawny thin legs," Mike said. He bent down and ran a hand over Will's thigh.

The light touch to his skin tickled so he stepped back, he held back an involuntary giggle, "Stop that."

They made their way downstairs and they were met with the sight of Mike's mom. She was wearing a yoga shirt and pants that was a bubblegum pink color. She even had equally bright pink sweatbands on each wrist. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail with a fluffy white scrunchie. She even looked like she recently got her hair highlighted too.

She turned when she noticed them. Her face lit up and she clapped her hands together in excitement, "Oh my god. You two look adorable! I got to take a picture of this," She rushed past them to go upstairs, presumably to her room.

"You totally owe me after this," Will said.

"I was pretty embarrassed the first time I wore this, but then you start to forget your wearing them. You do look pretty sexy though."

"Why did you tell your mom I wanted to do yoga?"

"I thought you liked how flexible I was. Don't you want to learn to do that?"

He remembered Mike on the bed with his legs behind his head.

"Ok, you two. Get closer so I can take a picture!" Will was startled and let go of his hand. She flew past them with a Polaroid camera.

She gestured for them to move. Mike slipped an arm around his waist and hugged him close. His body heat was comforting and familiar. He even bent down a to press the side of his face to his own. Will's face burned as Mike's cheeks were pressed to his. He wasn't sure if all the heat was coming from his face or Mike's warm cheek pressed into his.

"Alright on the count of three...one…two...three," Mike whipped his head to the side just before the camera flashed and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Will yelped and pushed Mike off him. He turned his burning face away, expecting Mike's mom to be mad. He wasn't used to PDA, especially in front of her.

Mike and his mom started to laugh. After his initial shock, he let out a sigh of relief and began to laugh too. Well, it was just his cheek, it's not like he full blown made out with him in from of her.

She pulled the photo hanging out the front of the Polaroid and waved it in the air as it developed. She looked at it, smiled and handed to Mike.

"Your face is so red," Mike laughed out and showed him the picture.

In the picture, Mike was bent down with his lips pursed big and smashed into his cheek. His expression of shock and his face was super red. He was surprised he hadn't passed out from all the blood in his head.

"I'm totally saving this," Mike bolted upstairs and he could hear a door opening and closing.

Mike's mom pushed the table away from the TV and laid out a few mats on the floor for them, "So, what are your plans for today?" she asked.

"Well, we were kinda hoping to check out the fair today."

"I'm assuming that you guys need the money for that, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't really like asking for money. I was expecting to do some chores or something for it instead."

"I normally wouldn't pay Micheal for doing some yoga with me, but he told me he wanted to take you out. Also, I remembered that he mentioned you wanted to learn it too, so I bought you some yoga pants."

"Are you guys talking about me?" Mike said as he walked down the stairs.

"Yeah, your mom was telling me all of your embarrassing baby moments," Will joked.

"You were such a cute baby. You would cry your eyes out whenever we took your little blanket away."

"Maybe I was crying because I was sleeping?"

"No, you were completely awake and insisted on carrying that blanket around everywhere."

Mike groaned and walked over to the TV to turn it on. He changed the channel until it landed on an excited guy doing yoga. Not to sound rude or anything, but it was pretty obvious the guy preferred sausage over taco. He had a poofy head of curly hair and wore an obnoxious pair of glittery black yoga and shirt. He winced at the high pitch shrill of his voice and over the top flamboyant arm movements. He wouldn't be surprised if he farted glitter and rainbows.

Mike and his mom got on their respective mats and was copying the guy's pose. They were side by side and facing down with their arms stretched out and braced on the mats. Will was behind Mike and couldn't help but stare at him. He looked like he was sorta doing a push upm but with his butt sticking out. He tried to ignore the way the material stretched over his cute butt. This would be a really bad time to get a boner right now. It didn't help the skin tight fabric pressed and rubbed over his dick and balls, even through the underwear.

Will tried to follow the rest of the stretches, but most of them were pretty difficult considering he wasn't very flexible. That and he was fighting against a semi most of the time. When the yoga show was over, he quickly sat cross legged to hide his slight hard on.

Mike's mom wiped some sweat off her forehead with a fluffy pink wristband, "That was a great workout. Thanks Michael and of course thank you for joining us, Will. I'll be right back to give you guys some cash." She left them alone in the living room.

Mike stood up and offered a hand out for Will, "I'm ok right here." he said as he waited for his hard on to subside. Mike grabbed his arm and pulled him up. Will subtly covered his crotch with his open palms, but judging by Mike's little smirk it wasn't working.

"You got a boner?" Mike whispered.

"Yeah, no thanks to you and your cute butt in those pants." Will muttered out.

Will bent down to whisper in his ear, "Don't worry, I'll help you out with it later."

Will shivered and his semi became a full blown hard on. Mike's mom came back and handed him some money from a small black purse. Will hid behind Mike, out of view of his mom. Mike gave her a quick hug and thanked her. He mumbled out a thanks too, but trailed close to Mike as they made their way to his room.

Mike pulled Will into the bedroom and locked the door. He stripped off his shirt and pants. He laid out on the bed and gestured Will to come over. Will followed suit and slid on top of Mike. He smirked up at him then thrusted his tented briefs up into Will's crotch. Will grounded his own clothed erection into Mike's and moaned. Mike spread his legs open for better access. He slipped his fingers under the waistband of Will's boxer briefs to grab his ass and squeeze.

Mike leaned up to kiss Will and whispered, "I really want you to fuck my mouth."

Will's cock twitched, "Are you trying to make me cum on the spot?"

"Don't cum yet, not until you're in my mouth," Mike pulled his hands out of Will's waistband.

He scooted up the bed and propped his pillows and blankets up against his headboard. Will slipped off his underwear and threw it in their pile of clothes by the door. Mike sat up and took off his briefs to join his own.

He gently cupped the side of Will's cheek and leaned in for a deep kiss. Will pressed closer and their cocks rubbed deliciously. Mike grabbed Will's ass with both hands and rolled his hips, grinding their precum slicked cocks between their slightly sweaty bodies. Will ran his hands through the shaggy black hair and lightly scratched his scalp with blunt nails. Their breaths mixed as they moaned and panted out of breath.

"Lay on top of me so we can suck each other," Mike moved to get comfortable on his back and stared with lust filled eyes.

Will slowly lifted his knees to each side of Mike's head as he got on top of Mike. Will gasped when Mike suddenly took his dick into his mouth. Will grasped Mike's leaking cock, started sucking on the foreskin and slid his tongue over his head to get a better taste of that surprisingly sweet precum.

A random thought of that comment about gummy bears in his foreskin made him snort. Was that why his precum was so sweet? Will's thoughts were interrupted when Mike grabbed his hips and started to guide his cock in and out of his warm mouth. Will popped off Mike's cock to look at his own, sliding in and out a few inches. He gently rolled his hips in and out, careful not to choke Mike. Will turned back to the dick in front of him and continued sucking the sweet tangy precum that kept leaking out. He started to feel that familiar pressure in his balls building up, he was pretty sure he wasn't gonna last long.

A couple of gentle knocks at the door made him stop, but Mike kept sucking him, "Hey, honey. Do you guys need a ride over to the fair later?"

There was an audible pop as Mike stopped sucking to answer, "Yeah, it that's ok with you. Is it alright for Lucas and Dustin to ride with us?"

Will was so horny that he continued sucking Mike.

"I don't see a problem with that," Mike's mom answered sweetly.

Mike took him all the way in and sucked really hard.

"Just let me know you need to leave," she said.

Will was about to warn Mike until, he pulled off to thank her, "Mike I'm gonna-" it was too late. His cock started to twitch and cum. He shot once before Mike wrapped his lips over his shooting cock and held him in his warm wet mouth. He gulped a couple of time after Will was completely spent.

He went down on Mike until his nose brushed his neatly trimmed pubes and felt him shooting in the back of his throat. He pulled off just enough that Mike shot the rest of his load on Will's waiting tongue. He swallowed after he stopped twitching in his mouth and moved off of Mike.

"Shit, I'm sorry Mike. I tried to warn you," Will apologized.

"It's alright. In fact it was kinda hot," Mike admitted. Will turned around to face him, Mike was smiling and he had a strip of cum across his face and some of it was on the edge of his lips. He thought that Mike didn't realize it, but he swiped his tongue and licked off the bit of cum on it.

"I'm really sorry, Mikey. Let me clean that off," he reached out to grab some tissues off the bedstand, but Mike gently stopped him with a hand on his wrist.

"I meant it."

"I'm sorry. I'll wipe it off."

"I meant that it was hot. I wasn't joking," he paused and sorta looked away, his face became a beautiful shade of scarlet. "I want you cum on me next time."

"What?" he squeaked out like a mouse.

He coughed in his fist, "I want you to cum on me. That made me really horny when you accidentally came on my face. Or wherever you want to."

"Oh," he totally didn't expect that kind of reaction. "Maybe we could save that for the shower so we don't mess up your bed."

"I want you to cum on me too. Preferably like last time on my dick and jerk off with your warm cum. That was super hot." Will admitted.

"They weren't kidding when they say the quietest ones are the kinkiest ones," Mike laughed.

Will chuckled, "Says the guy with jizz on his face."

"Says the guy who put it there," Mike retorted.


	27. Chapter 27

Will was a bit crammed in the back of Mike's car. Lucas was up front while Dustin, Mike and him sat in the back together. He didn't really mind Mike's warm thighs pressed into his and they would purposely bump their shoes playfully. Mike's mom hummed to a pop song playing on the radio as she drove.

He closed his eyes while the cool breeze tousled his hair and the sunshine warmed his face. He was appreciated the dry weather because he didn't want to walk around with a sweaty shirt clinging to his skin. He was easily prone to sunburn so he decided on a long sleeve blue shirt. His face was a little greasy from the sunscreen he recently applied on his forehead, cheeks and nose. It was a little gross, but better than burned flaky skin he knew he would get otherwise.

Mike nudged his shoulder, "Hey, look Will," Mike said and pointed at the fair in the distance.

The smell of sweet salty kettle corn filled the air. He was surprised there was a Ferris wheel. A couple of smaller rides was there. One of them was bumper cars. That sounded pretty fun, they could go in pairs. Were they gonna hangout and do rides together with the group or just the two of them?

They drove into the dirt parking lot out front and parked the car, "What time should I pick you kids up at?" Karen asked.

Mike looked down at his watch, "Well, it's just after noon now. How about at four?"

"Alright, I'll meet you guys back around here then. You kids have fun now," she said. They got out of the car and they waived her goodbye as she drove off.

"Alright, let's go," Dustin said excitedly.

"We need to wait for Jane and Max get here," Mike said.

"I thought it was just us four," Lucas said and crossed his arms.

"Come on, they're a part of the group too. How would you feel if we didn't invite you guys to hangout with us?" Will asked.

"Yeah, but it's a little awkward since I dated Max. So, technically she's my ex now. Who the hell hangs out with their ex?"

"If it makes you feel better I kissed Jane once before at the middle school dance," Mike said.

"That hardly counts. You don't even like girls, right?" Lucas retorted.

Mike ran a hand through his shaggy hair, "Yeah, it was like kissing my sister."

"You kissed your sister? Did she slip in some tongue?" Dustin said smirking.

Will slapped the back of Dustin head, almost knocking off his hat in the process, "Ow! What's that for?"

"Eww no! That's fucking gross, dude. First off, she's my sister and second she's a girl," he put a hand over his mouth and started making mock vomit noises.

"Was it because she looked like a boy?" Lucas joked.

"Honestly, I wasn't sure I was gay until I kissed her and it felt all wrong," he said quietly.

A pang of jealously hit Will square in the chest. He sniffled and looked down, kicking at some small rocks on the ground. A hand slipped into his and looked up to see Mike, a small frown graced his lips. "I'm sorry, I brought that up," and squeezed his hand gently.

"You can make it up to me with some strawberry funnel cake," Will said.

"Whatever you want, my little prince," he ran his other hand through Will's hair and tucked some behind his ear. Will resisted the urge to go on his tippy toes to plant a small kiss on Mike's adorable smile.

"I think my teeth are gonna fall out," a female voice startled them and they let go of each other's hand. They looked over to see Max smiling at them. She was sporting a denim jacket, a black tank top and blue jeans.

"Oh, did Jane give you pigtails? I thought you hated them with a passion because of Becky from school," Will mentioned smugly.

"What are you talking about I never said that," she gritted her teeth and gave him a look to shut up.

"Hey, sorry for making you guys wait for us," Jane said walking up behind Max with her dad. Her hair was in a loose ponytail. She had on a plaid blue shirt over a white undershirt and jeans with stylish rips in them. Or he assumed they were intentional anyway.

The sheriff was obviously off duty and wearing a Hawaiian shirt with brown cargo shorts and his usual sunglasses. Jane turned and gave him a big hug that he gladly returned, "Thanks for the ride."

"You're welcome, sweetheart," he pulled out of the hug. "When do you need to get picked up?"

Will spoke up, "We're planning to stay until four, Mr. Hopper."

"Is that alright, Papa?"

"Sure, of course," he smiled and kissed her hairline. Mr. Hopper turned to Max and pulled his cop sunglasses down like he was asking for license and registration, "You take good care of my daughter, Max." her eyes looked terrified and she visibly gulped. He ruffled Jane's hair and laughed when she looked annoyed and smoothed her hair down. Mr. Hopper gave a small wave goodbye and turned to presumably walk back to his car.

"Shouldn't he be happy Jane's a lesbian? It's not like he has to worry about her getting knocked up," Dustin said.

Both Will and Max smacked Dustin's head at the same time with an audible smack. "Ow! I'm gonna get brain damage." Dustin took off his yellow hat and rubbed the back of his head.

"That only applies if you have one," Will said.

"That's so mean, Will. Tell your boyfriend to apologize, Mike."

"He's not being mean, he's being sassy," Max said with a hand on her hip and with her other hand, snapped her fingers in a 'Z' formation.

"Then say you're sorry for your sass," Dustin said.

Will flamboyantly moved his arm in an arc and landed on his hip and snapped his fingers in front of Dustin's face and said, "No."

They all laughed when Dustin's mouth hung open and he looked so confused and lost.

***

"Look over there! Those stuff bears are so adorable," Max grabbed Jane's hand and rushed over to a balloon game, where you try and pop them with some darts. The wall was covered with multicolored balloons from various sizes and the wall had a massive amount of holes. The side of the booth had stuff brown bears from small, medium and one humongous one. The huge stuffed bear had a cute red bow tie and was almost the size of him. The smallest balloons were like the size of his fist and he had pretty small hands.

"Wanna see how they do?" Mike asked.

"Looks fun," Will said while Dustin and Lucas just shrugged. The walked behind Max and Jane.

"It's 5$ for 3 darts," the guy in a red vest said.

Max pulled out some money from her pocket and handed a single bill to him. He bent down and pulled out a small red tin bucket with three darts in it. He sat it down on the counter in front of her.

"Just need to be past that white line on the ground there before you throw it or it doesn't count."

Max grabbed a dart and glanced down to get behind the white line painted on the ground. She positioned her stance and lined her sight down the dart in front of her. She threw it and just missed a yellow balloon, the dart stuck in the wall beside it.

"Close, but no cigar!" the worker announced.

"But I don't want a cigar, I want a teddy bear," Jane complained.

Max giggled and pinched her cheek, "Oh my god, you're so adorable."

Lucas grumbled and crossed his arms, looking away from them. Dustin put an arm around Lucas' shoulder, "Lucas not worry. Adorable you are. Hmmm?" he said in a Yoda voice. Dustin reached out and was about to pinch his cheek.

"Ugh! Get off me, Dustin," he shrugged Dustin off him.

"Oh, that's too bad. Better luck next time!"

"I'm sorry, Jane."

"It's ok. You're much softer than a bear anyway," she then gave Max a bear hug. "See? Much softer."

"Wow. You're such a nice big sister," the worker complimented.

"Oh, she's not my sister. She's my girlfriend." she explained happily and then looked worried.

"Well, that's still very sweet of you. Never let anyone tell you otherwise. My sister moved to California to live with her girlfriend." the guy looked around before he grabbed a small bear from the wall and handed it to Max.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yep, on the house," he said quietly then, "Wow good shot! One small bear for the lady." Max smiled and thanked the worker. She handed it to Jane and she held it to her chest and hugged Max again.

Will watched they hugged, squeezed the teddy bear and laughing. It reminded him of the stuffed frog at home. The bullies at school called Mike a frog face and ever since then he secretly named his frog Mike. Would he be offended if he knew he called the frog Mike? Will chuckled at that thought.

Mike bumped his hip, "Hey, what's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing," he said smiling.

"Now I have to know now. Don't make me tickle you," he wiggled his long fingers toward Will.

"Fine, I'll tell you. Looking at the teddy bear reminded me of my stuffed frog."

"Wait. You still have it? I haven't seen it when I was there."

"Well, I'm kinda embarrassed that I have it so I only take it out of my drawer at night and sleep with it."

"I personally feel you shouldn't care what other's think. Remember I still keep all the drawings you made because they make me happy. It's not like you're hurting anyone."

"You're not running around giving people paper cuts, are you?" Will chuckled.

"Don't tell anyone, but I'm secretly the Paper Cut Bandit," Mike whispered.

"I named the frog after you."

Mike stepped back in mock shock, "Are you saying I look like a frog?"

"Frogs are pretty cute though."

"So, I'm not cute?" Mike whimpered.

"You are. You're my froggy boyfriend."

"Ribbit!" Mike then leaned down and licked the side of Will forehead.

"No! Don't eat me. I'm not a fly!" he wiped his head with the long sleeve shirt.

Dustin and Lucas looked around like they didn't know us. Max and Jane laughed behind their hands like little anime school girls. A groups of people turned to stare at them. "Run!" Will dragged Mike by the wrist and fled the scene.

They ran through the crowd of people and stopped to turn to each other laughing. They were hunched over gasping for air. "We really need to get more exercise," Will said.

"Should we head back to the others?" Mike asked.

"I'm sure they'll be fine without us."

"Wanna go on the bumper cars?" Mike pointed over to the gated area where there were several cars on the metal floor. The ride had just ended and everyone left the area.

"Hell yeah. I'm totally gonna kick your butt."

"I'd rather you do other stuff," Mike wiggled his butt at him.

"You better stop before I get a boner," he whispered.

"Oh, is that a stick shift in your pants or you just automatically happy to see me?"

"Oh god. Please stop the jokes."

"Why? Are you gonna pun-nish me?" Mike said, sucking his bottom lip. Will tried not to laugh but it came out as a snort.

"Let's go you dork."

They walked over to a blond girl worker leaning her back on the gate door. She straighten up when they went up to her. She stared at Mike and started playing with her hair.

"How much is it?" Mike asked.

"Five dollars," she said.

Mike pulled out his wallet and handed her some money, "Here's a 10$" Mike said with a smile.

She took it and handed right back with a big smile, "It's ok. Go ahead."

She opened the gate and let Mike through but closed it when Will was about to pass. "You just said it was ok." Will said confused.

She stepped in front of the gate and sneered, "To him, not you."

Will took in a deep breath to calm himself before he called out, "Hey Mikey, she's not letting me through."

He turned around and walked back, "He's with me."

"Why don't you and me hangout after I'm off in an hour?" she said.

"What? I'm with him," Mike said.

"You can leave him. I'm sure he'll be fine on his own."

"Look, we just want to ride the bumper cars. I'll pay for him if that's the issue."

"Wouldn't you wanna spend time with me?"

Mike opened the gate, "I don't know what's your problem," he muttered as he brushed past the blond and over to Will.

Will mentally face palmed, how the hell didn't he see she was clearly flirting with Mike. He began to chuckle and then laugh, "Are you seriously hitting on him?"

"What's it to you?" she snapped.

"Trust me, you're not his type," Will said. Mike seemed like he wanted to avoid any confrontation and put a hand on his shoulder to steer him out. Will was done putting up with people stepping on him and he wasn't going to let her get to him.

She ran a hand through her hair and shook her head like she was in some kind of shampoo commercial, "I'm pretty sure I am."

Will grabbed Mike's face between his hands and pulled him into a deep kiss. Mike didn't respond as first but then kissed him back and held him close. Will was the first to pull back from it and turned to look at the shocked blond with a smug smile.  
"I'm pretty sure I am," Will said in a mocking tone and repeated the same motion with his hair. They laughed and walked out of the line that he didn't realize had formed. Some kids stared in confusion and a few had disgusted looks he chose to ignore.

"Guess that means we aren't riding the bumper cars," Mike said.

"Well, she did say her shift ends in an hour, so we could come back later. Anyway, did you see the look on her face? Oh man, that was priceless."

"I thought you didn't do PDA?" Mike laughed.

"I'm taking your advice about not caring what other's think."

Mike's stomach started to growl, making Will chuckle. "Let's get something to eat," he said with a hand on his stomach.

"There's a kettle corn stand over there. I could smell that on the way here," he slipped his hand in Mike's and they walked in line.

The bag of kettle corn was big enough for the both of them. They sat down nearby at a blue round table with an umbrella. Will opened the warm bag of fresh kettle corn. The sweet smell filled his nose as he inhaled deeply and sighed. His mouth began to water and he grabbed a handful to munch on. The salty sweetness melted on his tongue before he even chewed it.

"Mmmm it's so yummy," he moaned.

"Did you just say 'yummy'?" Mike asked.

"Yeah," he said with his mouth full.

Mike scrunched his nose, "Who the hell says 'yummy'?"

"I do," he threw a piece of kettle corn at Mike's head. It hit him straight in the forehead. Or is it gay in the forehead? Whatever.

Mike quickly grabbed a bunch of napkins from a plastic dispenser off the table and wiped at his forehead, "You're gonna make me breakout."

"Oh, if you get a pimple, could I pop it?"

"You want me to get pimples?"

"Well... not exactly, but if you do I wanna pop them. It's like the human version of bubble wrap."

"That makes me think of the Necronomicon from Evil Dead." Mike grabbed some kettle corn in one hand and tried to throw pieces into his own mouth.

"Let me try."

Mike stopped and asked, "Try what?"

"I wanna throw some in your mouth."

"You just love to put things in my mouth, huh?"

"It gets you to shut up," Will joked.

Mike looked down at his hand full of popcorn and threw it at Will. He dodged the incoming assault by shifting his body to the side just in time.

Will retaliated with a piece thrown back at his face, but Mike opened his mouth and caught it. It must of hit the back of his throat because he started coughing. He got up worried and leaned over the table to pat his back. Mike gulped audibly and started to breath deeply. "Oh shit, I'm sorry Mikey."

He coughed, "We fought literal monsters. I'm not gonna get taken out by a fucking piece of popcorn."

Will sniffled, "I didn't think. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Mike lifted his chin to look him in the eyes, "It's alright. I'm fine." Mike leaned over the table and kissed him softly. Will closed his eyes and melted into the kiss.

They heard a wannabe valley girl yell out, "Oh my god! Are those two guys kissing?! Who let those freaks in here?" They pulled away quickly and looked towards the voice. It was a brown haired chick with some skimpy ripped jean shorts and a pink tank top that looked to be a size or two smaller than she should wear. She had her hands on her hips and was staring at them and then around as if people were gonna join her.

Why the hell would them kissing be any of her problem?

There was a sizable crowd of people turned to see what all the commotion was all about. Suddenly, a couple of guys that looked to be jocks came up beside her. One was a blond guys with bangs and the other was a black guy with short cropped hair. Will was worried that they were going to back up the chick and make fun of them or worse. He turned to see Mike's face with a look a worry tinged in anger.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" the blond guy said. Will flinched because he assumed he was talking to them. He didn't notice before but somehow the dude seemed familiar. He wasn't talking to them, but to the girl instead.

"They were kissing and they're both guys," she explained.

He turned to look at Will and suddenly smiled, "Oh, hey it's that little dude," he patted the shoulder of the black guy. Will now remembered why they looked so familiar. He met them at the mall.

"What's up, dude?" the black guy waived to him.

"Oh my god. Why aren't you telling these faggots to get lost?" she asked.

"We aren't bothering anyone, so why don't you leave us alone?" Will asked through gritted teeth and clinched his shaking fists under the table.

"Leave them alone, Stacy. They aren't causing an issue. That would be you," the blond said and tried to pull her away from them.

She slipped out of his hold and hissed, "Don't tell you're allowing this, Brad. All fags should burn in hell!"

"You know what? Jamal was right. You're bat shit crazy." Brad walked away with his friend through the crowd around them.

She stomped away in anger, but then looked like she tripped over an invisible rope and fell face flat. Everyone around them erupted in laughter. Will's anger dissolved into fits of giggles. The people eating around them started throwing scraps of leftovers at her.

She feebly tried to shield herself from the barrage of fair food. Popcorn, hot dogs, churros, funnel cakes and even a half eaten candy apple flew threw the air like some kind of food airstrike. She just sat there crying while bits of food and various sauces dripped off her hair and clothes.

Will got up from the table, grabbed the bag of remaining kettle corn and dumped it on her head. They laughed as the kettle corn stuck to her sticky hair.

He could hear some people in the crowd comment how she got what she deserved. How they couldn't believe that some people were that ignorant. The groups of people started to split up and go their own separate ways.

They waved when they saw their friends, "Hey guys! Did you see that?" Will said excitedly.

"That was the best food fight I've ever seen!" Dustin said.

"Does that even count as a food fight if there was only one victim?" Lucas asked.

"I really wanted to finish that candy apple, but that was well worth it," Max laughed.

"And the kettle corn on her head at the end was like a fatality. Finish her!" Mike did some made up kungfu pose.

"Snacktality! Damn...why didn't I think of that at the time."

"No one treats my friends like that," Jane said smiling with some blood tricking down her nose and down her chin.

Max got some napkins from her pocket and wiped her nose, "Warn me next time when you use your powers, so you don't get blood on your clothes."

Will and Mike hugged Jane on each side. "Thanks Jane. You're awesome," they said in sync.

"I know."

***

Mike said in an announcer voice, "May the last man standing be the victor."

"Hey, what about us?" Max asked, gesturing to her and Jane.

"You know that man is short for human, right?" Will asked.

"You're short for a man," she stuck her tongue out.

"Oh, I forgot gingers don't have souls," Will shot back.

"Bring it on short stuff!" she yelled as the pop music came on and their bumper cars started up.

Mike and Will were sharing a two person car like Max and Jane were. They focused on ramming into Max and Jane's bumper car.

Dustin seemed like he was trying to pull off a donut, but just awkwardly going in circles.

Lucas was more focused bumping into girls' cars and smiling at them like it was an accident.

Max was laughing like a maniac to try and sneak around other cars to get behind them. Suddenly, Will and Mike's car stopped moving and Will looked around and saw the other cars were just fine. Will turned around to see Max cackling and Jane with a nose bleed. "Hey, no cheating!" Mike yelled.

"Girls rule! Boys drool!" Jane laughed out.

"All's fair in love and war, bitches!" Max drove right into them from the back. The guys' car lurched forward on impact and gave them whiplash.

"May the force be with you!" Dustin yelled and collided into the side of Max.

Will saluted him in thanks. Jane's power broke and they went around and bumped into Max and Jane. The music stopped and a lot of people groaned that it was over.

***

"Mmmmm oh yeah," Will moaned.

"You like it," Mike asked.

"Of course, I swear it feels like forever," Will wiped the white stuff off his chin.

"Give me some more," Will opened his mouth and Mike slowly put it his mouth. He savored the taste on his tongue before swallowing.

"I'm really glad you like the funnel cake."

"Mmm the strawberries are really ripe too. I think this is also real whip cream too." Will scooped some with a finger and offered it to Mike. He grabbed his hand and slowly sucked his finger off while starting into his eyes. Will shifted when he started to get hard. He hoped no one saw him sucking his finger like that.

"Stop that. Now's not the best place to pop a boner," he whispered.

"I'm just wanted some whipped cream. Get your head out the gutter, Byers."

***

Will thought it would be romantic to go on the Ferris wheel. He had no idea Mike was absolutely terrified of heights. The Ferris wheel rotated until they were almost at the top of the highest point. "Ow. You're really squeezing the hell out of my arm," Will winced.

"Oh, I didn't realize. Yeah, this is really romantic. Being this high up in a metal death contraption."

"We've been on roller coasters before, wouldn't that be scarier than this?"

"I'm good with roller coasters, because they usually have seat belts and harnesses to hold you in. This evil machine doesn't have that at all and it keeps swaying with only a breeze. What if there was a gust of wind and we flip over and fall to our deaths." Mike sat in the middle of the gondola refusing to be near the metal railings.

"Come on, Mikey. Get off the nasty floor. I don't know how often, if at all they even clean it. We don't need to stand up. Sit on the seat here beside me and I'll hold you if it makes you feel better."

"If I accidentally fall over, I don't want you to fall too."

"That's kinda sweet…and morbid."

"How about this. Only look at me and hold my hand." Will reached out to Mike and pulled him beside him. Mike stared into his eyes while holding his hand. "See? That isn't too bad."

"I'm sorry," Mike apologized.

"For what?"

"You seemed so excited to go on the Ferris wheel. I didn't want to ruin it by telling you I'm scared of heights."

"Actually it's very sweet," Will smiled.

"How so?"

"That you're willing to face your fears to see me happy."

"I love making you happy."

Will gave him a small kiss and squeezed his hand, "I want you to tell me when anything bothers you, Mikey."

"Alright, I will. When I ignore the fear in my stomach, the view is pretty nice up here." Mike yelped when the Ferris Wheel started moving again. They got off the ride, "I love you, but let's not do that again."

"I can't believe summer's almost over. I swear that it felt more like a couple of weeks than months." Will said.

"Yeah, so much has happened this summer, but it went by in a flash."

"I finally asked my childhood crush out and he said yes."

"Really? Is he cute?" Mike asked.

"I think so, but he kinda looks like a frog."

"No, he doesn't." Mike pouted his lips.

Will pulled him into a kiss and hugged him, "Thank you for the best summer of my life."

"You're the best part of my life."


End file.
